Child of Harmony
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke has been a Digidestined ever since she was four years old, waiting for the day she would get to help the others. Finally her time has come.
1. How it began

"How it began…"

**This is the first chapter and it's very long as you can see. Mshake452 asked for me to post this, so I hope you all like it. This took me nearly a year to write. Please enjoy and review!**

It was late that night; everyone was sleeping in the apartment building except for one small girl who was having trouble getting to sleep.

She was about 4 years old, twisting and turning in bed as she moaned in annoyance as she tried to get comfortable, but there was a strange noise that was keeping her up.

Finally having enough, she crawled down from her bed, her bare feet touching the icy floor making her shiver in her blue nightdress.

The girl walked out of her room, confused as she saw all of the electrical appliances in the apartment were acting strange, flashing numbers on their screens or beeping.

Brushing her mahogany hair back from her face, she continued down the hallway to see if any other devices were acting strange when she walked into her parents' room and found the computer had turned on, the screen was red as different symbols were being shown moving across the screen.

Feeling curious, the girl walked over to the computer and watched as an egg appeared on the screen which made her blink her large brown eyes curiously at it.

"What's an egg doin' on the computer?" she asked herself quietly.

Suddenly, the egg started to move as it came out of the screen making her gasp in surprise, the red light glowing brighter which made her cover her eyes from the light and then suddenly everything went black.

(In the morning…)

Moaning sleepily, the girl woke up and found herself in her own bed, something warm and smooth in her arms.

"About time you woke up, Daisuke." Someone said.

Looking over, Daisuke found that it was her older sister Jun who had spoken, the wild magenta haired girl already awake and dressed in a pair of brown shorts and a teal t-shirt.

"What time is it?" Daisuke asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

"It's 7:00 am. Dad and Mom are about to leave for work. I'm also going to my friend's house in a few minutes. I made grilled cheese sandwiches; they're on the table in the living room." Jun informed.

Still half asleep, Daisuke nodded as her sister walked out of the room as the girl shook her head to clear it.

"What happened last night and how did I get back in my room? Weird dream." She groaned, and then blinked.

Looking down, she saw that the egg from last night was in her arms which surprised her.

"Huh? It's real! This is one big Easter egg." She said as she observed the red egg with white hearts decorating it.

She set the egg down on her pillow, then climbed out of bed and covered the egg up with her blanket to keep it warm before she walked out of her room.

The little girl found that her parents were gone already and Jun was almost out the door, turning her head in Daisuke's direction.

"I'll be back soon. Don't burn the house down." Jun called teasingly as she walked out.

Daisuke then went into the living room, found the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and picked up one of them and began to eat it.

Reaching for the remote, she turned it on and found some cartoon playing and sat back to enjoy it while she ate her meal, then she would go to check on the egg.

While she was watching TV, the electronics started to act strangely yet again which made her look around curiously at the flashing lights and the microwave beeping while the picture on the TV screen turned to static.

"Oh, no. Not another egg." She whined as she got up and ran into her room.

When she got there, she found the egg had rolled down onto the floor and then it started to shake as she watched it.

"Uh oh." She yelped.

The egg then had cracks in it as it hatched making her gasp as she found a creature that looked like a red head with tiny bat wing like ears while it had big black eyes had been in the egg.

"Aw, how cute!" Daisuke exclaimed as she walked over to the tiny creature.

Looking over at the girl, the baby jumped out of the shells and bounced over to her, making a purring noise as it started to blow bubbles around the room which made Daisuke giggle.

"Wow, how did ya do that? What's your name?" she asked.

The creature titled to the side making a confused noise which made her smile as she then picked it up and walked off into the living room.

"Come on; let's get cha somethin' to eat." She said.

Chirping happily at the mention of food, the creature cuddled into her arms and let her carry him into the living room where the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches were located.

She set him down on the couch and then grabbed one of the slices, holding it out for the creature to eat and he started nibbling at it happily while she smiled as she watched him.

"So where did you come from? Can you talk?" Daisuke asked him.

He kept on eating which made her think that he couldn't speak at all so she just let him continue to eat.

"I guess since you're just a baby ya can't talk yet." She shrugged.

Just then, the electric appliances went off again making Daisuke look around, then focus on the baby to see if he was going to grow, but nothing happened which confused her.

"Huh? Nothing happened. Then what caused it?" she asked.

He cooed and then started bouncing up and down, words spilling from his mouth.

"Jyari! Jyari! Jyarimon!" he cooed.

"Jyarimon? Is that your name?" she asked him, blinking curiously.

He giggled which made her join in as she pet his head, his ears twitching as he gave a cute grin up at her.

"Ya sure are a cute little guy. I wonder where ya come from? Do all monsters get born off the computer?" the girl asked.

Jyarimon just cooed as he bounced into the girl's arms making her laugh as she decided to take him into the bathroom with her for a bath.

She wanted to play in the water and maybe he would like the water too.

Besides, weren't babies supposed to be washed after they were born?

Daisuke walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps, making sure the water was warm as she pushed in the plug and then went to get the bubble bath out from under the sink.

The little red monster was bouncing on the side of the tub as Daisuke walked back over and stepped up onto the stepping stool that her parents bought for her and she poured in the blue liquid.

Jyarimon watched curiously, thinking the water would turn blue, but instead a layer of foamy bubbles appeared on the surface of the water which made him squeak in awe as he started blowing pink bubbles of his own that made the girl giggle.

"Wow, you can make your own bubbles. Fun!" she said.

After she got undressed, Daisuke picked up Jyarimon and slipped into the tub with him, the monster shrieking in glee as he was in the warm water and covered by the cotton candy smelling bubbles.

She laughed as they played in the water, washing up at the same time as they did so.

When they were done, it was twenty minutes later and Daisuke was dressed in a blue sundress with a red heart on the front of her chest as her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was drying Jyarimon off.

They were sitting in front of the TV as it played an anime show, Jyarimon transfixed on all of the colorful images that were shown on the screen as the girl set him down on a pillow and started to brush her near shoulder length hair.

Jun soon walked into the apartment and found her sister clean, watching TV with what the magenta haired girl assumed was a stuffed animal.

"Hey, squirt. I'm back. Chizuru was sick so I couldn't stay too long." Jun said as she walked over and looked at the screen.

"Oh, that's too bad. But guess what? I found this egg and then it hatched into this cute little monster! His name's Jyarimon and he can make bubbles!" Daisuke cheerfully spoke as she held the red creature out to Jun.

Blinking at having the adorable creature shoved into her face, Jun chuckled as she pet its head.

"Nice to meet cha, Jyarimon." She greeted thinking her sister was playing a game.

Children had such an amazing imagination and Daisuke was no exception to that fact and it just seemed to make her very adorable to believe that her toy was real.

She was only four years old and it wouldn't be fair to ruin her imagination that way, especially since that innocence she had wouldn't last very long with how fast kids seemed to mature now.

Their mother blamed the internet for that very reason.

Jyarimon then started to blow bubbles which made Jun gasp as she stepped back as pink bubbles floated all around the living room as Daisuke laughed, dancing around.

"Isn't it cool?" she giggled.

"Well, it's interesting all right." Jun commented as she popped a bubble that was in front of her.

(That night…)

Whimpering made Daisuke wake up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she turned to see Jyarimon was shaking and he looked scared for some reason.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked sitting up and picking him up.

Bright lights then flashed outside her window and she jumped out of bed with Jyarimon in her arms, the girl walking out onto the balcony after she slid the door open.

Across from her was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy her age looking out into the streets with another boy who appeared to be a few years older with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the younger boy.

They were using a pair of binoculars to watch the scene happening out in the streets with awe and fright.

Looking down, Daisuke gasped when she saw a huge green bird was flying around while an orange dinosaur was shooting fireballs at it with two kids standing by him.

The bird cackled then when he turned to the dinosaur and sparks crackled around his head as he shot out the electricity, hitting the bridge over the dinosaur, the debris hitting him and he used his body to shield the two kids from being crushed.

Street lights and the building lights all seemed to surge, flashing as the dinosaur grew even bigger with a brown helmet and two horns, his teeth larger and he had blue stripes along his back and tail.

Growling, the dinosaur stood up, revealing the boy and girl he was protecting were safe and then he went off to fight the bird, both growling and squawking at each other as the dinosaur hit the bird with a burst of flames making him fall down.

The dinosaur then ran at the bird as soon as he stood up, both locking hands, trying to push the other back, using their heads to hit the other as the horn on the dinosaur's nose rammed into the bird's beak, starting to make cracks it in.

Regaining his strength, the bird pushed the dinosaur down in the street, causing him to roll and then the bird electrocuted him again making Daisuke and the two boys across from her gasp while Jyarimon started squeaking in outrage.

Daisuke's eyes were focussed on the dinosaur who was just lying there, hoping he wasn't dead as the little girl was crying and her brother held her back as the bird started to stomp over to them slowly as if he were trying to scare them first.

Noticing something glint in the girl's hands, Daisuke saw it was a whistle that the girl was trying to blow, but kept coughing, but then finally the girl's brother grabbed the whistle and then brought it to his mouth, blowing it loud enough to echo around the entire area making the mahogany haired girl gasp at the sound along with the blonde brothers across from her.

After the boy stopped blowing the whistle, the dinosaur woke up and quickly stood up, roaring loudly as he blasted the bird with his flames that got brighter and brighter until everyone was blinded by a bright white light.

When the light faded and Daisuke opened her eyes, she saw that the sun had started to rise and the street was a huge mess with the destroyed bridge, parts of the ground being pulled up as it had unrecognizable prints, cars were flipped over and the two creatures responsible for the fight were gone.

Looking around, Daisuke saw that not only she, the two blonde boys and the dark haired siblings had seen the fight.

There were two other boys and two girls who were at their bedroom windows or balconies who looked confused meaning they had seen the fight as well.

"Hey, squirt, what are ya doing there?" someone asked making Daisuke turn to see Jun was in her room.

Unknown to the mahogany haired girl, the oldest blonde boy had looked over in her direction to see the little girl and then the magenta haired girl who came out.

"Whoa, did a bomb go off?!" Jun gasped at the sight of the street.

(A few hours later…)

Camera crews had arrived to check out the scene, everyone lost on what could have caused the destruction while the children who had seen the attack kept silent because they were sure no one would believe them.

Since the adults didn't know what the real story was, they assumed that it was a terrorist attack or something done by the government to warn people of the dangers going on in the world.

Daisuke was in her parents' room feeding Jyarimon some shrimp while her parents talked in the kitchen while Jun was talking on the phone to her friend over what had happened and about their family moving.

Their neighbours the Kamiyas were there as well talking to the Motomiyas about moving while their children Tai and Kari were in the living room watching TV, both looking upset about something.

"That was weird last night. I wonder what it was." Daisuke mused.

Just then, the computer glowed making Daisuke look over curiously as a strange device came out along with a gold pendant that had a blue rectangular piece in the middle that had a red symbol on it.

Blinking in curiosity, Daisuke stood up and walked over to the two new objects, Jyarimon watching her as the girl touched the two new objects that felt warm to the touch.

"Wow, I keep getting presents from the computer." She said, and then giggled softly as she placed the pendant around her neck.

On the pendant, the red mark was an M with the ends curved while there were triangles around it, one at the top, an upside down one on the bottom and the curved ends had an upside down triangle each.

Jyarimon cooed as he jumped over to her, staring at the device in his human's hand curiously as it then glowed with a white light that touched him making the girl gasp as he began to transform.

"Jyarimon digivolve to…GIGIMON!"

When the light faded away, Daisuke found that her new friend was now bigger and had grown out a tail and four tiny legs while his eyes were now gold and he looked more reptilian.

"Jyarimon, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I digivolved. It's what digimon do to grow and become stronger." He explained.

"Oh, so it's like you went from a baby to a kid like me. And you can talk now!" Daisuke realized happily.

"Mm-hmm. But when I grow, my name changes. Now I'm Gigimon." He said as his tail wagged.

"This is so cool. But how did this device make you change?" the girl asked as she looked it over.

"I don't know. Oh, Daisukemon, can we get more food? I'm starving. Digivolving is a lot of work." Gigimon giggled.

Daisuke blinked at what he had called her, but smiled at him as she bent down and picked him up in her arms.

"Sure pal, let's go eat." She said making him cheer.

(Four years later…)

The families in Heighton View Terrace had moved closer to Odaiba for the safety of their children and things had gone well over the years.

Kari and Daisuke had become friends while Jun became friends with Tai and a girl named Sora Takenouchi who Daisuke recognized as one of the other kids who witnessed the fight between the digimon.

Speaking of digimon, Gigimon had become a handful to take care of and it was hard to hide him in the beginning.

When left home alone, the curious reptile would go through the cupboards and fridge looking for food while also snooping around for something entertaining to do.

When the family came home from work, school and daycare to see the mess created, Mrs. Motomiya thought they had been robbed, but when they found nothing missing except for food, she then thought it was rats.

An exterminator was called to come get rid of the 'rats' while Daisuke took Gigimon to daycare with her and to school from now on.

He hid in her bag or desk, listening to what was going on and almost gave himself away by sneezing or asking a question and Daisuke had to cover for him which made other kids find her weird for talking to herself.

Needless to say, the girl didn't have many friends and became the target for mockery and bullying which angered Jun to no end as she would beat up the kids who bothered her sister.

At the current moment, Daisuke was watching a movie in the living room since the cable wasn't working for some odd reason.

"How many times do we have to watch this movie? Can't we watch something else?" Jun sighed as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

Daisuke was lying down on the pillows she brought out and Gigimon was curled up on a pillow sleeping peacefully.

"Come on. It's a classic." Mr. Motomiya insisted from his seat in the chair next to the couch.

"But it's so old. Can't we watch another movie?" Daisuke asked.

"But it's my favorite." Mr. Motomiya pouted, his bottom lip quivering as his brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

Jun and Daisuke gave him a blank look at that.

Their father may have taught them the puppy dog pout, but they perfected it, namely Daisuke since she was the youngest.

Realizing he wasn't winning, Mr. Motomiya sulked as Jun got up and took out the tape of Terminator and then the girl put in Sailor Moon.

Mrs. Motomiya glanced over and chuckled quietly at her husband's defeated look knowing this was one of the many rounds he had lost to his daughters when it came to getting what they want.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the golden haired woman whipped her hands on her apron and walked away from the sandwiches she was making.

Gigimon then woke up, his gold eyes wide as he growled at the door making Daisuke look at him in confusion.

"Hello?" Mrs. Motomiya asked when she opened the door.

She then screamed making everyone jump as some creatures that looked like ghosts barged into the room, grabbing at the family.

"What the heck!" Jun yelled as she tried to kick and punch the ghosts who grabbed at her, but she was captured.

Daisuke was then grabbed making her yell and Gigimon gasped as he ran after the ghost dragging her away.

"Don't worry, Daisukemon, I'm coming!" he called.

"Did that toy just talk?" Mr. Motomiya asked in disbelief.

Gigimon jumped up and bit the ghost's clawed hand making him cry out and let go of Daisuke.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that." The ghost glared.

His hand then reached out, growing bigger as it picked up Gigimon, squeezing him tightly making the reptile gasp for breath.

"Gigimon!" Daisuke cried with tears of worry in her eyes.

Just then, another creature that looked like a phantom wearing a cloak and holding a scythe appeared.

"What is taking so long, Bakemon?" he demanded.

"Mon? These guys are digimon?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"This little girl had a digimon with her. She must be the 8th Child." Bakemon1 who was holding Gigimon said.

"Hmm? This little girl? Myotismon will be pleased." The phantom sneered down at Daisuke.

"Get away from my daughter!" Mr. Motomiya yelled as he and his wife tried to break free.

"Shut up!" Bakemon2 bared his teeth at them.

"Phantomon, what should we do with the others?" Bakemon3 asked.

"What you were supposed to. Come now child, let's go." Phantomon said as he reached for Daisuke.

As his hand drew closer, her digivice that was clipped to her shorts then began to glow, the white light flooding the room and making the ghosts back away, crying out in pain and fear.

Gigimon's eyes then widened as his pupils became slits.

"Gigimon digivolve too…GUILMON!"

Bakemon1 yelped when he saw the tiny reptile had now grown into a dinosaur that was a little over four feet tall with sharp fangs, large claws and had black markings on his body, the one on his chest very similar to the one on Daisuke's pendant.

Snarling at them, Guilmon then raised his paw up and cried out Rock Breaker as he hit Bakemon1 over the head making him explode into data.

"How did he transform?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

Guilmon then turned his attention to Phantomon who had his hand out towards Daisuke as if he were about to grab her and this angered the dinosaur as his protective instincts rang in his mind.

"Get away from her." He snarled his gold eyes wild.

"Make me." was Phantomon's response as he went to attack the dinosaur only to get blasted by a stream of red flames that sent him flying out of the apartment.

The other Bakemon dropped the humans and then ran off in fear; Phantomon then shook off the attack and ran off, yelling at them to wait.

Shaking his head, Guilmon cooed as his eyes returned to their innocent nature and he looked over at Daisuke and her family who were staring at him in surprise.

"Daisukemon, they didn't hurt you did they?" Guilmon asked as he walked over.

The girl blinked at him to shake off the surprise of what she had seen when her dinosaur gently rubbed his head against her own.

"No, I'm okay. You just saved us, pal. Awesome work. You're the mon." she giggled as she hugged his head making him purr happily.

Shaking out of the confusion, Mrs. Motomiya then looked at her youngest daughter with stern sapphire colored eyes as she marched over.

"Daisuke, what is that creature and why have you been keeping him a secret from us?" she demanded.

Wincing at the tone, Daisuke sighed as she knew that now was the time to tell her family the truth and pray that she didn't get into any more trouble than she was sure she was in.

"This is Guilmon. Four years ago he came out of the computer in an egg. I was looking after him when he first hatched as Jyarimon. Then the night of the explosion, which was really two monsters who were bigger than those ghosts fighting in the street caused it, these two things came out of the computer again and it made Jyarimon digivolve into Gigimon. Now he's Guilmon." Daisuke explained as she showed off her digivice and pendant.

"Four years ago? How did we not notice this? We're terrible parents! We don't even know anything about our daughters!" the spikey haired redhead exclaimed making Jun sigh at her father's antics.

"So why did he digivolve now? Why not any other time over the last four years?" Jun asked.

"Daisukemon was in trouble. I wanted to save her, so I got bigger and stronger. I don't like anyone hurting my friend and you're her family so I won't let anyone hurt you either." Guilmon responded.

"Aw, that's so sweet. But wait, two monsters made that mess? Why are there more here now?" Jun asked.

"I don't know." Guilmon shrugged.

"They said something about the 8th Child. I wonder what that means." Mr. Motomiya mused.

"Wait; did you see how those monsters reacted when they saw Daisuke with Guilmon? They said she was the 8th, so there must be other children with creatures like her." Mrs. Motomiya theorized.

This made everyone gasp as they looked at her in shock from the sudden idea, unsure of how she came up with it.

"Why would there be more?" Jun asked.

"Guilmon, you said that Daisuke makes you digivolve to get stronger, right? Maybe some evil monsters want the other human children to make them stronger like that Myotismon person the ghosts mentioned." Mrs. Motomiya theorized.

"Oh, my baby!" Mr. Motomiya yelled as he then rushed over to Guilmon and grabbed his paws.

"Guilmon, it is now your sworn duty to protect Daisuke. Don't let this monster touch her!" he said.

The females in the room groaned at the immature way the man of the family was acting while the dinosaur blinked curiously at the man with blood red hair, chocolate brown eyes and milky toned skin.

He was not the best person to turn to in situations such as these and it made the daughters question what made their mother fall for him in the first place.

"Enough already, Tamaki. We need to try and get out of the city before those monsters come back." Mrs. Motomiya said.

Guilmon bent down and helped Daisuke onto his back, then ran out of the apartment as the family followed after the dinosaur, running outside to find some ghosts fighting an orange dinosaur that had two kids riding his back as he ran off to safety.

As the Bakemon went after Guilmon, he fired off his Pyro Sphere at them, deleting them making the people they captured run off.

The Motomiya family then ran off to the car, quickly getting inside as Tamaki started the car and began driving off while his wife Narumi turned back to look at her daughters and the dinosaur that had saved them.

"All right, where do we go?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not sure, but we should try to find a way out of Odaiba." Narumi said stunning her daughters.

"But what about everyone else? We can't just leave them." Jun insisted as worry for her friends surfaced.

"Jun, I'm sorry, but family comes first." Narumi said.

"How do we get out anyway? Those ghosts could be all over the place." Daisuke said in worry.

"Maybe we should hide for a while. That way we can be sure we aren't being followed and then run off." Tamaki suggested.

Sighing, Narumi looked over her children and her sapphire eyes filled with worry as she saw how scared they both looked, but were trying to be brave while Guilmon purred as he lay his head on his human's lap.

"Fine. Find a spot for us to hide." She decided.

Nodding, Tamaki drove off down the street, not even noticing a large red bird with a girl sitting on its foot flew overhead and then turned to the right, heading elsewhere in a hurry.

After a half hour, Tamaki found a parking garage and then drove inside to hide and then got out to pull the door down, but it got stuck half-way down so Guilmon ran over and yanked it down with her teeth.

"Thanks." Tamaki smiled as he patted the dinosaur's head.

"You're welcome, Dadmon." Guilmon smiled making the man blink at the name.

"How long are we going to hide in here?" Jun asked.

"I'm not sure." Narumi sighed.

Daisuke noticed that her digivice was beeping and she pulled it out, looking at the time to see that it was 5:48 at the moment.

"Is Daisukemon scared?" Guilmon asked walking over to her.

"A bit, but I'm happy you and my family are here." She smiled at him making him return it.

A loud gurgling sound made everyone look at Daisuke as she blushed and held her stomach.

"Maybe we should've brought food." She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, why couldn't we have been attacked after we ate?" Jun whined as she held her own stomach as it ached for food.

"Girls, the world is ending. Food is the least of our worries." Narumi scolded.

Tamaki was looking out of the window of the parking garage, checking for any other monsters and flinched when he saw what looked to be furry orange and yellow toads with black spikes on their backs hopping out of the lake.

He made a gesture for everyone to be quiet and then looked back outside to see that a van was driving by, but then was attacked by the digimon.

It made him worry that the people inside would be hurt, but then a swarm of bats flew out of a tree and gathered around the toads that turned into data, so the bats flew off with the data.

The people inside, a man and his two sons that were Jun's and Daisuke's ages, popped their heads out of the windows to see what had happened before the father stepped out and pushed the van back up, the eldest son helping him.

Once the van was righted, they got back inside and then drove off in the direction the bats had gone in which confused the blood red haired man.

"I think we can leave now." Tamaki turned back to his family.

"Good, let's go look for anyone else who escaped." Narumi said.

They got back into the car and drove out of their hiding spot, searching for other humans when suddenly the screen on the radio showed the time was six minutes and six seconds past six o'clock, then suddenly a huge figure appeared at the TV station.

"What is that thing?" Jun gasped.

Guilmon was snarling at the sight of the evil digimon while Daisuke looked up to see the giant was looking over, the waves of darkness radiating off of him were strong enough that she could feel them.

"Maybe it's Myotismon. He looks like an evil boss." Tamaki said.

"Who cares? Drive away from that thing quickly." Narumi ordered.

Just then, they saw two angels flew by them, one a woman and the other a male while that van from before drove by them.

Daisuke leaned over when she thought she saw Kari and Tai inside, but didn't see them properly when the van got further away going right for the monster.

"What are they doing?" Narumi asked.

"Going to get themselves killed." Jun quipped.

Tamaki parked the car as they watched as the angels and more digimon seemed to be attacking the giant and losing.

After a while, they saw that the angels both had lights beam up at them as they transformed into arrows that they shot at something.

Orange and blue lights then shone as two new cyborg digimon took to the air and started helping the angels fight as more digimon rushed in to help out.

"Oh no, they're losing." Daisuke gasped as she threw the door open and started running.

"Daisuke, get back here!" Narumi cried.

"Daisukemon, wait for me!" Guilmon said as he ran after her.

Suddenly, multicolored lights shot up at the giant, wrapping around him to hold him down and this made Daisuke stop as she watched the giant fight them off.

Worrying that the beast would be freed, Daisuke closed her eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do." She whispered while Guilmon whined sadly.

Suddenly, a bright red light tinged with gold shone from her pendant making her look down at it as the mark glowed.

The light then shot off towards the beast, hitting him in the waist where his inner evil was poking its head out, tying it up and made the giant freeze as he cried out in anger.

Then, the orange cyborg flew up as the blue cyborg tossed a sphere at him that the orange on kicked at the beast, then created what appeared to be a ball of fire in his claws and threw the large orb at the beast, making scream in pain as he was slowly deleted.

"Wow, he's gone." Daisuke breathed.

"Yay, we can go home now!" Guilmon cheered.

Narumi, Tamaki and Jun ran over, all of them happy about this but then Jun stopped when she spotted something strange in the sky when it became dark.

"Daisuke, don't you ever do something reckless like that again." Narumi scolded as she hugged her daughter.

"Sorry, but I wanted to help." The girl apologized.

"And you did or at least your necklace did. So that came out of the computer, huh?" Tamaki looked at the pendant.

"Yep. At least that monster is gone now." Daisuke smiled.

"Um, what is that?" Jun asked pointing at the sky.

They all looked up and gasped when they saw an island in the sky, Guilmon looking it over and purred in curiosity at the sight.

"I think that's my world." He said.

"You're world?" Jun asked in awe at the sight.

"It's lovely, but why is it upside-down in the sky?" Narumi asked as she brushed her long blonde hair back.

"I don't know. I was last there when I was an egg. It feels familiar, but that's all I know. Daisukemon has been my home since I was born." Guilmon held a claw to his lips as he looked thoughtful.

Looking up, the family saw that a plane was in the sky and then started falling, so a red bird digimon flew up to stop it from crashing, but it was too heavy, so she digivolved into a larger red bird with arms and legs and was able to hold it up.

A large purple bug then flew up to help her, but was stopped when a red beetle flew past him and attacked another plane, making t begin to fall out of the sky so the purple bug fired off an attack to make the beetle back off, but it went right through him.

Quickly digivolving into a maroon colored bug that was much larger, the bug helped the bird get the people to safety, all of them going down out of the planes and into life rafts.

"I don't think I can handle this drama." Narumi groaned as she held her head.

"At least we've been lucky." Tamaki smiled to lighten the mood but it just made Narumi glare at the redheaded man as she smacked him over the head.

"Ooh, pretty lights." Guilmon cooed.

Wanting to know what he meant, the family looked up to see rainbow colored lights in the sky which confused them.

"I wonder what's going on now." Jun mused.

"Maybe it's those other kids with digimon. They must've been the ones fighting Myotismon and now they're trying to fix whatever's going on now." Daisuke suggested.

"Why do children have to deal with these dangers? Can't an adult do it? It doesn't seem fair. What idiot decided it was a good idea to send kids off to their deaths? I swear, if I ever meet that person, I'll make them pray for death when I'm done with them." The tan skinned woman growled as she punched her fist into her palm.

Tamaki, Jun, Daisuke and Guilmon smartly took a step back from the enraged woman, not wanting to have her full anger thrown at them.

Turning their attention back to the sky, they saw that there were figures in the rainbow floating upwards as the rainbow began to dissolve under their feet.

"Whoever those kids are, I hope their digimon friends take good care of them." Tamaki said.

Watching the sky, they saw that one by one, parts of the island began to dissolve and disappear until it all went black and then the sky returned to normal.

It happened so quickly that it shocked them, making them wonder if time was sped up in the Digital World while no time passed in their own.

"They did it!" Jun cheered.

"Yes, we're not gonna die!" Tamaki jumped up and down happily.

"Daisuke, you wish you could have helped them, don't you?" Narumi asked.

"Well, yeah. It doesn't seem fair that they were in danger while I was safe." Daisuke said.

Narumi smiled at her daughter while her other daughter and husband celebrated, Guilmon going over and held hands with them as they danced in a circle.

"Maybe you'll meet them one day. I'm sure they'd love to be friends with you and Guilmon being around others of his kind would be good for him." Narumi said.

Smiling at this, Daisuke hugged her mother as they then looked over to their family who were safe and happy with the dangers gone.

Looking back up at the sky, Daisuke wished that she would one day find out what her purpose was now that she didn't help save the world.

(A month later…)

Sitting in the living room, Daisuke was with Guilmon petting his back as he rested on the couch, snoring away.

Jun was mixing some eggs for an omelet while Narumi and Tamaki were out working.

"Hey Dais, aren't you going to hang out with Kari today?" Jun asked her sister as she walked into the living.

She was dressed in a green tank top with jean shorts and had on white socks while she held a mixing bowl in her arms as she stirred the eggs inside.

Looking over at her sister, the little girl shook her head.

She was dressed in a black skirt with a light red colored tank top while she had on dark red socks with tiny pink hearts on them.

"Kari's going to a birthday party today." Daisuke told her.

"You weren't invited?" Jun asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Her sister shook her head again and that made Jun scowl at the thought that her sister was left out of the fun.

The only friends she had were Kari, Tai and Sora and the only party she went to was Sora's birthday and it ended badly.

Tai had gotten Sora a pair of pretty hairclips, but they then got into an argument over it and Jun was quick to grab her sister and leave before things got ugly.

Jun had told Tai to apologize even though he didn't know what he had done wrong, but after getting whacked over the head by the magenta haired girl, he decided to do it.

Sadly, Sora was being stubborn and refused to talk to him no matter how many times he called, even Jun had tried to help, but the orangette still wouldn't talk to Tai.

"Oh well. Breakfast should be done soon." Jun sighed as she gave her sister a smile.

Nodding at this, Daisuke got up and smiled at Guilmon as he rested away and she walked over to the table where the laptop was located.

"How about I put on some music?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Maybe it'll wake Guilmon up. I swear, that guy could sleep through an earthquake." Jun joked.

Turning the laptop on, Daisuke went on Youtube, but was stunned when the screen went white and the image of a white and brown digi egg appeared and it made her eyes go wide.

"Oh no. Jun, you might wanna see this." The girl called.

"Hmm? Why, what's wrong?" Jun asked as she took some peppers, ham and cheese out of the fridge.

"There's a digi egg on the computer. Again." Daisuke sighed.

Gasping lightly at this, Jun set the ingredients on the counter and walked over and saw the digi egg on the screen and stared in wonder.

"Is there going to be another digimon coming out?" Jun asked.

"I don't know. Something feels off about this one." Daisuke frowned.

The digi egg then seemed to be moving and cracks appeared on it.

"Uh oh. It looks like it's hatching." Jun said.

As the egg cracked open, it revealed a large yellow eye that looked at them making the sisters gasp.

"Hello!" the digimon greeted as a word box appeared with the word 'Hello!' written on it.

"This doesn't look good." Jun said.

She then went back to cooking while Daisuke stared at the baby digimon on the screen that looked like a blue jellyfish with one large eye.

Guilmon soon woke up when he smelt the food cooking and he gave a loud yawn as he walked over to his human.

"Daisukemon, what's wrong?" the dinosaur asked.

"Um, there's a digimon on the internet." Daisuke said as she showed him the screen.

Guilmon's gold eyes went wide in surprise as he stared at the creature, unsure of what it was, but he then snarled at the sight of the digimon.

"If that doesn't say the little critter is bad, then I don't know what will." Jun said as she placed a plate down in front of the dinosaur.

The laptop then beeped making the trio stare at the screen to see the digimon was transforming.

"What's going on?" Jun asked.

"It's digivolving!" Guilmon exclaimed.

In the place of the jellyfish was a blue creature that looked like a hand with claws and two antennas.

"Is he sending us an e-mail? How does he even know how to do that?" Jun asked as they read the word box.

"I'm hungry. I'm not surprised. Digimon are bottomless pits." Daisuke commented making Jun chuckle.

"What's he doing?" Guilmon pointed at the screen.

Turning their attention to the screen, they saw rows of computer data and the digimon was devouring it in a rapid pace.

"He's eating computer data! This doesn't seem good." Jun frowned.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked.

"He could destroy the internet. I'm calling Mom and Dad to warn them about this." Jun said as she grabbed the phone.

Guilmon snarled again at the digimon while Daisuke watched in worry, her hand gripping her pendant, seeking comfort from it.

Jun dialed the number for her father's place of work and then held the phone to her ear.

"We're sorry, but the number you dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later." A man's voice said.

"Oh no. I forgot. The phone lines are connected to the internet. We can't call for any help." Jun said as she hung up.

"Great. How are we supposed to deal with this guy? I hope the Digidestineds know what's going on. If not, we're doomed." Daisuke frowned as she stared at the digimon.

"Maybe there's something on the news about this." Jun suggested.

Walking over to the TV, Jun turned it on as Daisuke carried the laptop over to the couch while Guilmon followed her.

"In super markets all over the city, computer systems are failing causing congestion at the registers. And now for the weather." The newsman said.

"The digimon is eating computer data all over the place." Guilmon said.

"Oh great. He just digivolved again. Where are the stupid Digidestineds when ya need them?" Daisuke glared at the screen.

The Rookie level digimon reminded the trio of an insect and a jester due to the large eyes and the orange collar around his neck while he had long arms and long antennas.

"My name is Keramon." He said.

"Well, Keramon, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now would ya stop eating the internet?" Jun frowned at him.

"What do we do now?" Daisuke asked.

"I say we just sit here and watch. I'm sure the Digidestineds are trying to find a way to get onto the internet and defeat Keramon. Hopefully they'll do it before he's the size of that Myotismon guy." Jun mentally shivered at the memory.

Walking into the kitchen, Jun grabbed the plates of omelets and brought them over to her sister and Guilmon.

Reluctantly, the trio started to eat as they stared at the screen, seeing Keramon eating a stream of data.

Suddenly, two new digimon arrived; one being an orange dinosaur that looked exactly like the one Daisuke had seen when she was four years old while the second digimon was a lady bug.

"Hey, look, I think the Digidestineds are starting the fight." Jun smiled.

"Finally!" Guilmon smiled as the bug electrocuted Keramon.

The dinosaur then shot balls of fire at Keramon and the digimon smirked as a word box appeared.

"'So you like to play games, huh?' That doesn't sound good." Jun commented.

"Agumon digivolve too…"

"Tentomon digivolve too…"

The trio gasped as they saw two digivices appear on the screen as the two Rookies were covered in light and transformed.

"GREYMON!"

"KABUTERIMON!"

"That…was…awesome." Jun said.

Greymon and Kabuterimon pushed themselves off the wall and sailed over at Keramon who shot these red balls at the two Champions making them separate as the blasts hit the wall.

Kabuterimon shot lightening at Keramon while Greymon blasted fire at him, bot attacks hitting making Guilmon, Daisuke and Jun cheer.

"Keramon digivolve too…INFERMON!"

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a red and white arachnid digimon with a horn on his head.

Infermon chuckled as he then shot off after Greymon and Kabuterimon, but they dived to the side and then shot their attacks at him.

The hard shell that Infermon had protected him against the attacks and sailed right by them.

"This is really starting to suck." Jun said.

"I think Infermon's too strong for them." Daisuke said in worry.

"They need to digivolve again." Guilmon told them.

Just as he said this, images of the digivices appeared on the screen again, but one was orange while the other was purple and they shot out strange symbols.

The symbols hit the digimon and they began to transform.

"Not so fast." Infermon growled as he charged at them.

"Greymon digivolve too…"

"They better hurry!" Jun gasped.

Just as the two digimon finished digivolving, Infermon blasted out his attack at them making them cry out and they reverted back to their Rookie forms.

Laughing at his victory as an Exit door appeared and Infermon walked through it.

"I can't believe this. How could this have happened?" Daisuke asked.

Jun took the laptop away from her sister and set it down on the coffee table and started typing away, surprised at what she found.

"Hey, look, there's an e-mail address. We can message the Digidestineds fighting right now." She revealed.

"Tell them to get some help. They can't do this alone." Daisuke said.

"Really? I prefer saying 'Save the world because if we all die, I'll gonna kill you morons.'" Jun grinned.

Guilmon and Daisuke gave her a look and she pouted at them.

"Oh, fine. They better listen to us or else we're dead." Jun said as she typed away.

Just as she sent the message, a new word box appeared with the word 'Hello!' being repeated over and over again.

"Huh? Why is Infermon saying hello this much?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh, this is why. Look at the e-mail address. He's locked on into the telephone company and is e-mailing everyone." Jun explained as she pointed at the screen.

"But why is he doing this?" Daisuke asked.

"I think he's looking for someone." Jun frowned.

"Hmm? Looking for who?" Guilmon asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Jun said.

Just then, the phone rang making the trio jump and yelp in shock.

Calming down, Daisuke stood up and rushed over to the white cordless phone and picked it up, answering it.

"Hello, Motomiya residence." She greeted.

"Hello. Did you program me?" Infermon's voice asked and then he laughed.

Shocked at being called by him, Daisuke lowered the phone and turned to her sister and partner.

"What? Who was it?" Jun asked.

"Infermon." The girl told them.

Guilmon snarled in anger at this while Jun took the phone away and set it down, hoping the monster wouldn't call again.

Looking down at her sister, Jun picked her up and carried her over to the couch and set her down, hoping the Digidestineds would find a way to take Infermon out.

"Maybe we should take a break from watching this. It's not really helping to calm us down." Jun said as she curled up with her sister on the couch.

Guilmon got up and walked over to the window, staring outside to see the people walking around staring at their cellphones and street lights.

Images of Infermon were reflected on them and it made the dinosaur wary of what was going on.

The laptop beeped making the sisters look at it to see Infermon had sent another message.

"Now what does he want?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's see. 'I'm close to him.'" Jun read the message.

"Close to him? Close to who? Where is he?" Daisuke asked.

"Whoa, check this address. He's in America!" Jun gasped.

"He doesn't even have a passport!" Guilmon said.

"Who is he looking for in America?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. Dais, what did Infermon say when he called us?" Jun asked as she looked at her sister.

"Um, he asked me if I was the programmer. I'm not sure what that means." The girl said.

Jun frowned as she held her chin in thought, thinking this over.

Guilmon crooned as he looked at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Junmon, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm just thinking. What if someone…created Infermon? Maybe that's what he's trying to do. Find the person who created him." Jun theorized.

Daisuke and Guilmon stared at her in shock, wondering how she figured this out from the information they had gathered.

"Jun, you're the smartest person I've ever met." Daisuke said as Guilmon nodded in agreement.

"I know I am." Jun smiled.

Turning back to the screen, they saw that Agumon and Tentomon had been joined by two new digimon.

One looked to be reptilian and also canine with a yellow body and a blue stripped fur he wore with floppy ears and a gold horn.

The second was a guinea pig who was orange and beige with bat wings for ears.

They were in an area with steel beams that were scattered all over the place and Infermon was standing on one while a large pink arrow was pointing at him.

"I'm looking for the programmer. Don't interfere." He warned.

"He's teasing them." Jun frowned.

"They better digivolve now." Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

Just as she said this, Agumon and the canine digimon were covered in orange and blue light as they began to digivolve and images of their other evolutions were shown.

"Agumon…"

"Gabumon…"

"Warp Digivolve too…"

They then became the two cyborg digimon who had taken out Myotismon and it made the trio gasp in awe and hope at the sight of the dinosaur and wolf.

"WARGREYMON!"

"METALGARURUMON!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Jun jumped up and down while Daisuke and Guilmon held hands as they bounced for joy, laughing.

Infermon tried to crawl away, but WarGreymon punched him in the face while MetalGarurumon pounced off of the beam and slashed his claws at Infermon making him spin in the air.

Just then, the smallest digimon was covered in light.

"Patamon digivolve too…"

Seeing this, Infermon shot off after the creature as he was covered in light.

"Infermon digivolve too…DIABOROMON!"

The newly evolved insect digimon had long green limbs with large claws and had blue armour with creepy orange eyes and a mane of orange hair.

Diaboromon then stretched his arm out and hit Patamon, pinning him to the beam and knocked him out.

"Oh no, the poor thing!" Daisuke gasped.

"What a creep!" Jun glared.

Tentomon then flew over to help Patamon, but he was pinned down by Diaboromon's other claw.

Growling in anger, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charged off after Diaboromon, the wolf firing off his missiles at the monster, but they didn't harm him as he revealed a cannon on his chest and shot the blast at the wolf.

WarGreymon charged out of the smoke and Diaboromon launched his claw at WarGreymon, breaking the weapons on his arms, but the dinosaur punched Diaboromon in the face.

As the fight went on, Diaboromon suddenly gained a new speed and blasted the two digimon, raining down attacks on them that destroyed their armour, injuring them.

Jun, Daisuke and Guilmon stared in horror at the massacre going on before them and finally, the two digimon were unconscious as Diaboromon took off into a new Exit.

"Oh, this is awful." Jun held a hand over her mouth.

Tears were streaming down Daisuke's face while Guilmon rubbed his nose against her head, trying to comfort her.

The pendant around the girl's neck gave a light glow of red as Diaboromon's face appeared on the screen and he had a clock on his chest.

"Go back to the beginning." He rasped.

"What is going on now?" Jun asked.

"Look, another e-mail." Guilmon pointed.

They all looked at the word box and read it as the words were typed in.

"Who can count backwards from ten?" Daisuke read.

On the screen, Diaboromon then seemed to be multiplying, first by twos, then fours, sixes and it seemed to continue on while a timer was shown, counting down from 10.

"He's multiplying. Oh, man. One was bad enough. Imagine what a whole army can do." Jun groaned.

"I don't wanna." Guilmon shook his head.

Looking at the window, Daisuke gasped when she saw something in the sky outside.

Standing up, she ran over to the window and stared outside as she slid the balcony door open and ran outside.

There was a missile up in the sky and seemed to be heading for their area.

"Jun! Guilmon!" she yelled.

The duo quickly ran outside to see what the girl was yelling at them for.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked.

The girl simply pointed to the sky making Jun and Guilmon look up into the sky and yelled in shock at the sight of the missile.

"Did Diaboromon do that?!" Jun asked.

"We're dead, we're dead, we are so dead!" Daisuke yelled as she ran inside.

"Don't worry, Daisukemon, Junmon. I'm sure WraGreymon and MetalGarurumon will stop him." Guilmon assured.

Walking inside the room, they sat down on the couch and stared at the laptop screen to see WraGreymon and MetalGarurumon were now surrounded by the millions of copies of Diaboromon.

"Don't interfere." The copies all repeated.

The copies all turned towards WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, then started blasting their cannons at them, injuring the digimon further.

Pieces of their armour started to break off or was destroyed as they cried out in pain from the attacks as the sisters and dinosaur watched in horror.

"They're slowing down." Guilmon said.

"They must be getting weaker." Jun commented.

"What's going to happen now?" Daisuke asked.

After a few minutes, the copies stopped attacking the two digimon and they simply laid there, too hurt to even move.

Jun held her sister as she cried, both girls scared that the two digimon were dead and the world would be destroyed.

Guilmon stared at the screen as he saw two human boys float down from two portals that opened up, white lights shining down on the digimon.

Blinking in confusion, Guilmon poked his partner making her look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Look. Two humans showed up." Guilmon pointed.

Confused, the girls looked at the screen to see the two human boys, one being a blonde with azure colored eyes and the last was a boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes while he wore goggles.

"Is...Is that Tai?" Jun gasped.

"No way! That can't be him." Daisuke shook her head.

They both then listened to what was happening when they saw the boys were talking.

"Listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you, but I want you to know you're not alone. Okay? And the mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids from all over the world are writing to you. They need your help. You're the only one who can do it. Feel their hope, feel their strength." The brunette said.

WarGreymon coughed as his eyes seemed to glow.

"I feel them." He said.

Daisuke's pendant then gave off a light golden glow as the images of children appeared on the screen and the souls of the children covered WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"What in the-?" Daisuke gasped.

"They combined." Jun blinked her chocolate eyes.

The golden light took on the form of an egg as the two digimon fused together and soon the light started to fade away to reveal the newly fused digimon.

He appeared to be a knight who was dressed in white armour with a blue cape and had one arm that had Wargreymon's head while the other arm had MetalGarurumon,s head.

"Part WarGreymon and part MetalGarurumon." Guilmon blinked.

"They digivolved together to become…" Jun trailed off.

"OMNIMON!" the digimon declared as he moved his cape away to reveal the two boys on his shoulders.

The Diaboromons all then started blasting their cannons at Omnimon making the two boys look around at the blasts, bracing themselves for impact.

Omnimon then used his Transcendent Sword and waved it at the blasts, deflecting them and sending them back at the Diaboromons, taking out part of the swarm.

"Yes!" the sisters cheered as they held hands.

The knight then used his Supreme Cannon and took out more of the Diaboromons who were now trying to run away for cover.

Soon enough, there was only one left and he was jumping around, trying to get away from Omnimon as the knight tried to kill him.

"Oh no. Omnimon better hurry. We only have one minute to go." Jun said.

"And then we're dead." Daisuke bit her bottom lip.

"He's too fast for them." Guilmon growled.

"How do they slow him down?" Daisuke asked.

They watched on as Diaboromon continued to jump around, but paused on the wall when he suddenly cried out in pain.

An hourglass was shown on him, showing that he was having a hard time moving.

Hearing the sound, Omnimon turned to face him and charged at him, his sword held as he charged at Diaboromon.

Seeing he was about to be impaled, Diaboromon's cannon opened and was ready to fire, but Omnimon was too fast and stabbed his sword through his chest.

"Connection…terminated." Diaboromon groaned.

He then melted away, revealing broken clock.

"Willis…" Diaboromon's voice echoed.

The timer was stuck on one second and then the phone rang making Jun get up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Hi, Dad! Yeah, we watched the battle too. No, we're fine. Okay, hurry home. Love you too." Jun said.

As she hung up, she couldn't help but feel relieved at hearing her worrywart father's voice obsessing over them.

"Well, the phones are working again." She smiled.

"Yeah. Wait, what about the missile?" Daisuke asked.

Sharing a look, the sisters and dinosaur ran over to the balcony and stared up at the sky, unaware that two boys were on the balcony beside them, staring up at the sky as well.

The missile then fell through the sky and landed in the lake in front of the building, sending a wave of water up.

People were staring at the missile in disbelief and watched as the missile fell to the side, crashing in the water sending up another wave.

"I'm…about…to barf." Someone croaked.

Shoving Guilmon back into the apartment, the two girls looked over to see Tai and a boy with red hair gripping on the railing as they stared at the missile.

"Wait till you try the cake." Tai groaned.

"Hi Tai!" Daisuke waved making the two boys look at him.

"Did you talk to Sora yet?" Jun asked.

Tai simply groaned as he banged his head on the railing making the redhead sigh while the girls laughed.

Turning around, the girls went back into their apartment to see Guilmon was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Wow, the end doesn't end and he decides to watch TV. Boys." Jun rolled her eyes making Daisuke laugh.

The girls sat down on the couch beside the dinosaur, watching the new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX as they waited for their parents to get home.

When Tamaki and Narumi did get home, the redhead hugged his two daughters tightly and Sora had posted a picture of herself wearing the hairclips that Tai bought her.

(A year later…)

Narumi was getting tired of her job of being a waitress and she then decided to quit her job and stay at home to watch over Guilmon so he didn't destroy the house from boredom.

Tamaki was a bit upset about being the only working parent, but got over it as he decided to get more fixated on his work as a music producer.

Jun had joined the cheerleading team at school and loved being able to be as hyper as she wanted and jumped around to cheer people on and got to see cute boys all the time.

Not only that but it allowed her to see Tai and Sora who were on the soccer team and Daisuke had recently joined it while Kari had gained an interest in photography and took pictures of the four at games.

At the moment, Daisuke was fresh out of the shower, her hair still damp as she brushed it out while she was dressed in a baby blue tank top with a red butterfly on the front while her matching pants had tiny red butterflies on them.

Guilmon was sitting next to her looking at a picture book that had words next to it, Narumi forcing him to learn how to read.

Just then, Daisuke's digivice started to beep making her and the dinosaur look at it on the desk while the girl got up and walked over to it.

"Now what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." Guilmon said.

The computer she had gotten for her room then started to glow along with the digivice and the duo were pulled into the computer, both gasping at the strange sensation of transporting to a new world.

On the other side, they found themselves at the edge of a forest and in front of a lake.

"Wow, you okay, Daisukemon?" Guilmon asked.

"When the rest of my organs catch up to my body, I'll let you know." Was her response she gave him.

Looking around curiously, Daisuke then looked back at the TV behind her, unsure of how they were pulled into this strange world.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Guilmon sniffed at the air, his eyes widening in shock.

"I smell digimon. All around us." He announced.

"Wait, we're in the Digital World? How could that be possible?" Daisuke asked in shock.

Just then, the lake seemed to move and a staircase was shown as a man with long brown hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes dressed in a white robe walked out.

He smiled at the duo softly while they stared at him unsurely.

"Hello Daisuke Motomiya and Guilmon. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." He greeted the duo.

"How did you know our names?" Daisuke asked as Guilmon growled warningly at the man.

"Calm yourselves. I am Gennai, a Guardian of the Digital World. Also, I'm one of the many other Guardians who helped create the digivices and the Crests." He said pointing at the objects that the girl had.

Gasping in surprise, the duo looked at them and then back at the man.

"Please, come into my home and we may continue this further." Gennai offered.

Giving him a wary look, Daisuke nodded as she and Guilmon walked down the stairs and Gennai followed after them.

What they found was an underwater home that looked like an old Japanese styled house with paper sliding doors and a stone garden.

The man led them inside and they sat down at a table, Guilmon marveling at the large fish tank that had so many colorful fish inside of it.

"Okay, start talking. What is this thing and why was I given Guilmon, not that I'm complaining." The mahogany haired girl said.

Gennai smiled at them as he clasped his hands and stared at the duo who watched him curiously.

"Remember when the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon happened five years ago? Well it was done as a test. We analyzed the children who watched the battle to see if they had the special type of abilities to make digimon digivolve. Two digi eggs were sent out, one going to you while the other went to two siblings. The nine of you kids passed the test and we established you could make the digimon digivolve with your energies, so we created the Crests that represented your virtues and you became the human forms of them." Gennai explained.

"These Crests are Courage, Friendship, Hope, Light, Reliability, Love, Sincerity and Knowledge. Recently another child was found out to be the child of Kindness, but he's disappeared from our radar for some reason." Gennai said looking worried about this.

"Okay, wait, when did these kids get their Crests?" Daisuke asked.

"A year ago along with their digimon." Gennai answered.

"Huh? But I had my Crest and partner since that day five years ago! Why is that?" Daisuke asked looking shocked.

"I'm not sure, but Guilmon is a rare digimon. He is also known to be very dangerous. Your Crest is created from the powers of the evils of the Digital World and the good; the Crimson Hazard and the Golden Radiance." The man said pointing at the Crest.

Looking down at her Crest, Daisuke held it as she felt the powers of good and evil inside of it and it somehow kept her calm.

"So, what is Daisukemon's Crest?" Guilmon asked.

"It's the Crest of Harmony." Gennai smiled.

The dinosaur cooed in interest as he looked at the Crest, nudging his partner gently.

"But why did I get it and Guilmon earlier than the others and didn't get called to the Digital World with the other kids to help them?" Daisuke asked.

"It was for your own safety. If Guilmon was found by evil, they could force him into digivolving into his Mega form and it would be an evil, unstoppable beast. You were given your Crest early to keep you both off the radar of Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon since Harmony controls the powers of evil and good, thus blocking you from not only their side, but our side as well. You also have a pure heart, so sending Guilmon to you early would ensure he had a good influence making it harder for their side to turn him evil." Gennai explained.

Groaning at the overload of information, Daisuke massaged her temples as she felt the pain of a headache.

Gennai smiled gently at the girl as he poured her a cup of tea, happy to see she wasn't biting his head off like he had first thought she would.

"I know this is a lot to process, but you'll get used to it. One day you will understand why you were chosen as a Digidestined and you will do great things." He said.

She looked at him with a blank look.

"My mother wants to kill you. I hope you know that." She stated.

This made the man go pale when he saw how serious she was, her eyes were very expressive and showed what she was feeling.

"Oh, maybe I should meet with your family to explain things to them." Gennai suggested.

"Nuh uh. If Mom hears you're the one who made kids responsible for saving the world from monsters that tried to kill them, she'll kill you." Daisuke said.

And just as she predicted, the second Gennai told the Motomiyas who he was and his role in the Digital World, Narumi ran at him with a frying pan while Tamaki tried to hold his wife back as Jun, Daisuke and Guilmon sat back watching in slight amusement.

(A few months later…)

It was Christmas day and the Motomiya family were celebrating it happily, Jun dressed in her pink cotton pajamas while Daisuke was dressed in a blue nightgown while Narumi wore a pair of green pajamas and Tamaki wore orange ones.

Guilmon was wearing a Santa Claus hat, giggling as he was handed a present with bright colored paper.

He became interested in the bow and when he sniffed at it, the bow was attached to his nose making the sisters giggle as Narumi took pictures.

"Wow, I love it." Jun smiled as she opened her present to find a new dress inside.

"Hey, look, Guilmon. It's a new soccer ball." Daisuke held the red and black colored ball.

"Ooh, I got chocolate." The dinosaur cheered as he held up the gingerbread man shaped chocolate bar.

"Just what he needs; more sugar." Narumi muttered as she sent her husband a look.

Tamaki grinned at her and held up some mistletoe over their heads making her smirk and roll her eyes before she gently pecked his lips.

There was a knock that made them turn to see Gennai was standing behind them holding a plate with pie on it.

"Merry Christmas, Motomiya family." He greeted.

"Gennai, what are you doing here?" Jun asked while Narumi glared at the man.

The woman knew how to hold a grudge, but had eased up on him as time passed.

She mostly glared at him just for amusement when she saw he almost flinched back from her and tried not to get her mad at him.

It was funny, not only to her, but to everyone else in the Motomiya clan as they watched.

"I thought I'd come visit and offer some pie. I baked it myself." Gennai held out the pie.

Tamaki smiled as he walked over and took it from him.

"Thanks. So what do you have planned for the holidays?" he asked.

"Work." The Guardian said.

"Work? But it's Christmas. Don't you have any family or friends to spend it with?" Jun asked.

"No, I'm afraid the Dark Masters took them all out." Gennai spoke with a sad smile.

Everyone was silent at that, Guilmon's ears lowered as he whined sadly.

Biting her lip in thought, Daisuke stood up and walked over to the man.

"Well, why don't you spend it with us?" she offered.

Gennai looked at her in surprise while Tamaki smiled and Jun nodded as Guilmon cooed happily.

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to impose." Gennai held his hands up.

"Nonsense. You're staying." Narumi said as she stood up.

"Are you sure it wouldn't trouble you?" Gennai asked.

"I'm sure. Now, come help me make some hot chocolate. Girls, Guilmon, you can continue opening your presents." Narumi said.

Nodding, the trio went back to tearing off the paper of their gifts while Tamaki laughed gleefully as he took off the big bows and ribbons, then stuck them on Guilmon.

Jun and Daisuke dressed the dinosaur up in old winter clothes to disguise him as a human child, then took him outside to play in the snow.

Gennai stayed for Christmas dinner and enjoyed himself as the Motomiyas welcomed him into the family for the day, but Narumi still acted mad at him just to get a laugh while Daisuke rolled her eyes at that.

Afterwards, the Guardian left and thanked the family for their kindness, then left back home happy.

Guilmon was in bed, yawning big from the long day he had as his partner curled up under the covers with him.

"Merry Christmas, buddy." She smiled petting his head.

"Merry Christmas, Daisukemon." He purred.

They both then leaned up and soon fell asleep, the events of the day flitting across their minds happily.

To be continued…


	2. Child of Harmony

"Child of Harmony"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Three years had gone by since then and things hadn't really changed much for the Motomiya family.

Tamaki still worked as a music producer, Jun was now in middle school and was captain of the cheerleading squad, Daisuke was now in the sixth grade and was the captain of the boys' soccer team and Narumi had opened up her own café.

Gennai also dropped in to visit them for birthdays, Christmas and New Years when he was lonely and he became a part of the family.

At the moment Daisuke was in her room getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a black boat neckline tank top and red knee high boots.

She walked out of her room to find Guilmon was eating eggs and bacon at the table with Tamaki who was dressed in a blue suit with black shoes and a black tie while Narumi was wearing a pink spaghetti strap top and white jeans while Jun was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a green shirt with a white sailor styled collar with a blue scarf, green knee length skirt and brown shoes.

"Hey honey." Narumi greeted her youngest daughter.

"Morning." Daisuke smiled at her family.

"So, final year of elementary school. Are you excited to finally be moving on?" Jun asked as she sipped her glass of milk.

"Yeah, but also kind of depressed. I mean, I won't see any of my old teachers anymore. Some of them were actually really nice." The 12 year old said as she sat at the table.

"Yeah." Jun sighed in depression.

She also missed how simple life was while she was in elementary school, except for the years when digimon arrived and started destroying the city.

Once when she was six and twice when she was twelve like her sister was now.

"Well, middle school will be fun too. It's where I met your mother." Tamaki smiled.

"Yes, that's true, but I hated you then." Narumi told him.

Tamaki choked on his own spit at that making everyone look at the golden haired woman as she set a plate of food in front of her two daughters.

"You hated Dadmon, Mommon?" Guilmon asked her.

"Yes, I did. I mean, he followed me everywhere I went. He also stalked my friends, asking all about me. It creeped me out." Narumi curled her nose in annoyance.

The red haired man was off sulking in the corner as a shadow seemed to be cast on him.

The three females gave him looks of annoyance at this and simply sighed at his dramatics while Guilmon shook his head at the man.

"But if you hated him back then, how did you two get together?" Jun asked.

Narumi pulled out a chair and sat down at the table as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she smiled softly, her sapphire eyes glitteringly.

"One day some boy was giving me trouble. I told him to go jump off a cliff and he tried to hit me. Your father then stepped in and caught the guy's hand, telling him that that wasn't how to treat a lady. Tamaki got hurt badly that day. It was then that he told me he liked me and I decided to give him a chance because he proved to me that he had a kind and brave heart." Narumi smiled.

Jun and Daisuke smiled softly at this while Guilmon purred happily, his tail wagging back and forth.

Perking up, Tamaki then stood and walked over to his wife and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"After that day, we became best friends and soon enough, we fell in love. A few years after college, we got married." Tamaki smiled lovingly at the blonde.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I hope I find a guy like that someday." Jun gushed.

"Yeah, me too." Daisuke said with a small smile.

"Me three! Uh, a digi-girl I mean." Guilmon blushed as everyone laughed.

Looking at the clock, Narumi stood up and grabbed her purse.

"All right, time to go everyone!" she called.

Tamaki grabbed his suitcase while the 12 year old and 14 year old grabbed their school bags.

They all walked to the door, Guilmon followed with paper lunch bags in his arms, each one having a T, N, J or D on them to label which one belonged to whom.

"Bye!" Guilmon said as he handed them their bags.

"Goodbye, Guilmon." Narumi smiled as she scratched his ears.

"Be good." Tamaki patted his head.

"Don't destroy the house." Jun teased as she gave him a high five.

Daisuke was the last one out the door and kissed her dinosaur's nose making him purr.

"Don't let anyone see you. I love you." she smiled as she left the apartment.

"I love you too!" Guilmon waved.

Once everyone was on the elevator, Guilmon closed the door behind him.

The family of four got into the elevator and Tamaki pushed the button for the lobby.

"You girls are walking home today, right?" Narumi asked.

"I have cheer practise after school today, so I'll be home late." Jun told her.

"Soccer isn't starting up until next week, so I'll be home before everyone else." Daisuke said.

"I guess that means dinner tonight is your job." Tamaki winked at the girl who rolled her eyes in amusement.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and the family all walked out of the car, heading outside into the warm summer air.

Tamaki kissed his daughters on their heads and then kissed his wife on the lips.

"I'll see you at 6:00. Have a good day. I love you!" he called as he ran off to the car.

"We love you too!" Daisuke and Jun called as they waved.

"I love you, dear. Drive safely." Narumi called.

Smiling at them, Tamaki turned the keys in the ignition and drove off, waving at his family as he then drove off to the studio to work.

"Come on, girls. Let's start walking." Narumi smiled.

Nodding at her, the two girls walked down the street with their mother, looking around as they found other kids walking to school with their parents or in groups with their friends.

Some adults were also walking to work or driving due to the long length there was to their businesses.

They arrived at a quaint bakery that was powder blue in coloring with a white door and had tulips planted outside near the door.

Pulling out her keys, Narumi unlocked the café and walked inside.

"Be good, girls. And have a nice day." She smiled at them.

"We will. Bye." Jun smiled.

"Bye Mom." Daisuke said.

As Narumi walked inside to start brewing coffee and making tea while baking a few treats, the sisters continued on their wave to school.

"Hey, guys wait up!" someone called.

Turning around, they found that it was Tai who had called out to them and was running over, waving to them.

He was dressed in the green blazer and grey pants while his favoured goggles were worn on his head.

Behind him was Kari, the girl walking behind him at a normal pace and was dressed in a white and pink sleeveless turtle neck with yellow shorts and pink shoes while she had a silver camera around her neck.

"Tai, wake up late again?" Jun asked as the brunette stopped in front of her, hunched over as he panted.

"Maybe a little." He grinned at her.

Kari stepped up beside him and in front of Daisuke, the two girls smiling at each other in greeting.

"He was up playing video games again. I told him to get to sleep. It's the first day and we could have been late." Kari reprimanded.

Tai pouted as the three girls laughed at him in good humour and Jun elbowed his side gently making him smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. So, Daisuke, you ready to lead the team to victory this year?" Tai asked her.

"Yeah. Hopefully I don't break my leg this year. We didn't even get to compete against Tamachi and they beat us so we couldn't get to the championships. I'm insulted!" she glared with a clenched fist.

"Thankfully you came back stronger than you were before. I hate to see how you are coming out of a fight." Kari said.

"Heh. She'd probably win." Tai scoffed lightly.

They soon arrived at the middle school and Sora was there, talking to a boy with red hair named Izzy Izumi.

When the orangette spotted the Motomiya sisters and the Kamiya siblings, she smiled over at them making Izzy turn to see them.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted.

"Morning, Sora, Izzy!" Jun called as she ran over to them.

"See you two later." Tai smiled at the two girls.

"Bye!" Kari and Daisuke waved at the four teenagers.

With that done, the two girls continued on their way to their school.

"So, are you joining the newspaper this year?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure. I like taking pictures for fun, not for the news. But maybe I'll do it for year books." Kari smiled her cherry colored eyes glittering.

"Hopefully you'll take pictures of the big game next month. I want only the best at their job to photograph us." Daisuke smiled.

"You can bet on it." Kari laughed.

Soon enough, they made it to their school and saw that some boys were already on the field, playing soccer.

"Hey, Kari, over here!" a sandy haired girl called.

Kari looked over at the group of girls and looked over at Daisuke, unsure what to do.

She had known these girls for years, but the mahogany haired girl had been her friend since they were four.

Seeing the hesitation in her friend's eyes, Daisuke gave her a small smile.

"Go ahead. I'll hang out with one of my boys." She assured them.

The girl didn't get along much with the girls her age since they were mean to her, but the boys on her soccer team loved spending time with her, even if they did get into fights sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked her.

"Yes. Go." Daisuke assured.

Nodding a bit reluctantly, Kari walked off over to the group of girls who seemed to swarm around the pretty brunette, all of them asking her questions.

Kari was the prettiest girl at their school and she was also the most popular, so she drew in crowds of people that wanted to be near her.

It was something that made Daisuke feel a little jealous of her childhood friend.

Sighing, Daisuke turned around to walk off, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that!" she gasped.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying that much attention." The boy said.

Stepping back, the girl looked up to see the boy had sunny blonde hair under a beige colored hat while he wore a green and yellow turtle neck, grey shorts and green shoes.

His eyes were also a nice azure color and his skin had a pinkish tone to it.

"Um, are you new? I've never seen you before." The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Y-Yeah, I just moved here. My name's TK." He smiled holding his hand out to the tanned girl.

"Daisuke." She smiled taking hold of his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. Um, I should probably go. I have to go pick up my class schedule." He told her.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you around, TK." She said as she turned and walked off.

TK smiled at her and then glanced around the yard, unsure of where to go next and saw that the two students he had walked to school with were now gone.

Frowning lightly, he turned to see the chocolate eyed girl was still close by, so he ran after her.

"Hey, wait!" he called running over to her.

Stopping, the girl looked at the blonde boy as he gave a shy smile.

"Um, could you show me where to go?" he asked.

Blinking at that, the girl smirked in amusement knowing that he was confused and lost on where to go.

"Sure, the guidance office is this way. That's where new students go to get their schedules. Returning students get them in the mail." She told him.

TK walked beside her as they stepped inside the building, passing by the shoe lockers.

"These lockers are for your shoes. You can choose whatever one you want, but you need to bring your own lock from home." Daisuke told him.

"Oh, I guess I'll keep my indoor shoes with me for today then. Can we change our shoes now?" TK asked.

"Yeah, sure. The principle hates it when dirt and mud are tracked inside." The girl told him.

She walked over to her locker and TK followed her.

Opening her bag, she pulled out her indoor shoes and her combination lock and took off her boots.

Placing them carefully inside her locker, she then placed the lock on and locked it while TK put on his indoor shoes and placed his outdoor shoes in his bag.

"Okay, let's go." Daisuke said as she slipped on her shoes.

Walking further inside the school, they found that students were already inside and walking to class or were just loitering in the halls, talking or going to the bathroom.

"So, does this school have any interesting clubs to join?" TK asked.

He didn't want there to be silence between him and possibly the first new friend he made since moving back to Odaiba.

"Yep. There's the science club, computer club, student council, newspaper, year book, soccer, basketball, cheerleading, baseball and martial arts. But that last one is only for self-defence." Daisuke told him.

"Wow, there sure are a lot. My last school didn't have that many options." He smiled at her.

"Are you planning on joining a club?" she looked at him.

"The basketball club sounds like fun. Are they any good?" TK asked her.

"They suck. Hopefully you can whip them into shape." She giggled making him laugh along with her.

They then stopped in front of a door that had the golden plate with the words 'Guidance Office' printed in white.

"This is it." Daisuke said gesturing to the door.

"Great. Thanks for the help, Daisuke." TK smiled at her.

"Sure. I better get going. I don't wanna be late. The teachers aren't afraid to give you detention on your first day. See ya!" she smiled as she then walked off.

Smiling at the girl, TK then turned the knob on the door and walked inside of the office to speak with the guidance counsellor.

Walking up the stairs, Daisuke passed by some of the students, a boy with spikey blonde hair and tanned skin with gray eyes spotted her.

He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a dark grey vest, brown shorts and black shoes.

Beside the blonde was a boy with wild brown hair that was a bit more tamed than other boys and had bangs hovering over his emerald green eyes and had snowy colored skin.

He wore a purple sleeveless turtle neck along with a pair of jeans and white shoes.

The two boys then ran over to the mahogany haired girl.

"Hey, Daisuke, where were you?" asked the blonde.

"We missed you on the field." The brunette said.

"I ran into the new guy and showed him to the guidance office." She told them.

"We have a new student?" asked Kai, the blonde boy.

"Oh yeah. I heard from my brother that one of his band mate's younger brother was moving here." Rei, the brunette, held his chin in thought.

"Huh? What? That sounds complicated, you know that right?" Kai asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The mahogany haired girl nodded in agreement, confused by the words the brunette used.

"Sorry. Let me simplify it for you." Rei said.

"Please do." Daisuke nodded.

"The lead guitarist in my brother's band, he has a younger brother. Their parents divorced a while ago and his mom got a new job that had her move back to the city." Rei informed.

Rei was cool and level headed, but he also liked to gossip about people, but never started rumours.

"Is that so? It must be nice to have their family together again." Kai commented.

"Can we not talk about this? It's none of our business." Daisuke placed a hand on her hip.

"Whatever, Captain." Rei grinned.

Shaking her head in amusement at the two boys, Daisuke turned and started heading off to her class with Kai and Rei on her heels, flanking her.

They had met during second grade when Daisuke had decided to join the team and she was very kind to them.

After a few weeks, they started getting along with her and became friends and backed her up whenever they could, especially on the field.

They all looked out for each other.

Walking inside their class room, the two boys took a seat at the back of the room while Daisuke chose a seat near the middle of the room, setting her bag down and turned to see Kari had walked up behind her.

"Hey, Kari. Looks like we're in the same class again this year." She greeted.

"Must be luck." Kari smiled at her as she set her bag down on the desk in the row beside her.

Other students started piling in just as the bell rang and everyone chose their seats while the two girls sat down at their desks as the teacher walked inside.

Most of the students groaned in disbelief at the sight of the brown haired teacher as he stood in front of the chalk board.

Hamasaki was a man who had a very boring voice that could easily lull anyone to sleep and to make things worse, he taught math and history.

Tai and Jun had actually fallen asleep once before while the man was teaching and there were other students who had dozed off as well.

Kari and Daisuke would always sit beside each other so that they could poke each other or pinch each other to keep themselves awake during the class.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome a new student." he said.

Hearing those words, Daisuke glanced over at the door along with everyone else in the room and saw the sliding door open to reveal TK.

He took his hat off as he walked inside the room and Hamasaki wrote the name Takeru Takaishi on the board as the blonde stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK." he said bowing his head.

"Please take the seat beside the girl with the camera around her neck." Mr. Hamasaki instructed.

Nodding, TK walked over to Kari and the two students smiled at each other.

"Together again." TK said to her.

"Just like old times." Kari said back.

This made Daisuke look at them curiously, wondering why Kari had never mentioned the boy to her before when the brunette always talked about her other friends.

Sighing, the chocolate eyed girl faced the front and leaned her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Our teacher kind of looks like Ogremon." TK joked making Kari laugh.

(Lunch time…)

Changing into her boots, Daisuke walked outside with her lunch and chose to sit on the bleachers, wanting some peace and quiet for the time being.

Opening her bag, she pulled out a rice ball and unwrapped it from the saran wrap and took a bite, tasting the strawberry inside which made her smile.

While she was eating, she heard the bushes rustle and looked over curiously, wondering if it were a stray cat or some type of bird.

"What in the?" she asked.

Setting her bag down, she jumped off the bleachers and walked over to the bushes, curious to find out what was making the noise.

Raising her hands, she grabbed the branches and pushed them back as a large red and black dinosaur head shot out making her yell and fall back on her bottom in surprise.

Blinking her eyes, she looked and saw that it was her dinosaur that snuck out of the house again.

"Hi!" Guilmon chirped as his gold eyes sparkled happily.

"Guilmon! You were supposed to stay home. What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked as she stood up.

"I missed you. And I had a bad feeling. I thought you'd need to be protected." Guilmon told her as he lowered his ears and tilted his head down sadly.

Sighing at that, the girl couldn't help but smile at how sweet and adorable her partner was.

No one could take Guilmon's place in her heart; he was her very first friend and her best friend.

Cupping his head, she tilted it upwards and kissed his nose making Guilmon's ears flicker up and he crooned happily.

"I'm fine, Guilmon. Nothing bad happened to me. See? Perfectly fine." Daisuke told him.

Stepping back, she held her arms out and twirled around with a smile as she showed her partner that she didn't have a single scratch or bruise on her.

Stepping out of the bushes, Guilmon sniffed at her as he observed her to make sure she was fine and nodded when he was finished and pleased to discover no injury.

"Oh, okay, but I was still worried. I don't know why though. I just have a bad feeling." Guilmon held a claw to his lips.

"Why do you have this feeling? Did something happen? Did Gennai visit you?" Daisuke asked.

Guilmon shook his head at the child of Harmony.

"I can smell it. It's in the air." Guilmon sniffed the air and then opened his eyes to reveal his slitted pupils.

Frowning in worry, Daisuke stared at her dinosaur, wondering if he meant another apocalypse was coming for them.

"Daisuke!" someone called.

Gasping in shock, Daisuke turned around and spotted TK looking around the field holding a lunch bag in his hand.

"Hide!" Daisuke said as she pushed Guilmon into the bushes.

"Ouch!" the dinosaur yelped.

"Shut up and stay hidden!" she whispered hastily.

"Okay, okay!" Guilmon complained as he ducked down and hid himself in the green foliage.

Running her hands through her bangs, Daisuke then turned around and walked over to the bleachers and quickly climbed up them while TK's back was turned.

She grabbed her lunch and resumed eating, trying to make it look like she had been there all along.

Looking back over to the bleachers, TK smiled when he spotted the girl and ran over to her.

"Hey, there you are!" he greeted her.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" she smiled at him.

"Kari and I were looking for you. We wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us." He told her.

Looking over near the school, Daisuke saw that Kari was at the end of the yard with the group of girls around her, the girls sneering at her.

"Nah, I'm good here." Daisuke shook her head.

If one of those girls said something to her, she would wind up punching one of them in the face.

After Jun went into middle school, Daisuke had learned how to take care of herself when dealing with these brats.

"Are you sure?" TK asked with a bit of disappointment.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm supposed to be playing with the guys later." She told him.

"Well, if you say so." TK gave a sad smile as he ran off over to Kari.

Kari sighed as TK returned to them since she knew that Daisuke wouldn't want to come with them.

She had tried to tell TK that the girl didn't feel comfortable with the other girls since they were rude to her, but the boy was too insistent on asking the girl to join them.

These girls didn't like the mahogany haired girl because she always dressed in dark clothing, spent time with the boys and was violent.

They thought she was a brat and a punk even though Kari tried to tell them they should get to know the girl before they judged her.

Sometimes, even Kari wanted to punch these annoying brats for upsetting her friend.

When TK was gone, Daisuke watched as the group walked inside the school and she quickly jumped down from the bleachers and ran over to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Am I in trouble?" the dinosaur asked as he poked his head out of the bushes.

"With me? No. With Mom? What do you think?" she quipped.

Guilmon whined at that since he knew Narumi would be called to pick him up and she wouldn't be very happy about spending her lunch break taking him home.

"Can't I walk home?" he asked his partner.

"How did you get here without being spotted in the first place?" Daisuke asked him curiously.

Diving into the bushes, Guilmon grabbed a black hoodie and a pair of red jogging pants, showing them off to the girl.

"I went in disguise!" he started proudly.

The girl couldn't help but laugh at that as she shook her head in amusement at her partner, unable to stay mad at him for long.

"Okay, okay. You can walk back on your own, but don't let anyone catch you. And don't go by the café. If Mom sees you, you're dead." She told him.

Leaning up, the dinosaur licked her face happily making her giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"Thanks, Daisukemon!" Guilmon chirped.

Diving into the bushes, he pulled on the jogging pants and hoodie, then stood up out of the bushes, revealing his disguise and Daisuke wondered how anyone was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Be safe getting back." She kissed his nose.

"I will! See you after school!" he called as he ran off.

Placing her hands on her hips, Daisuke smiled as her partner left the yard, praying he went straight home and didn't get into any trouble.

"Man, that boy. He'll never change. I don't know if I should worry or not." She sighed.

Hearing yelling, she turned around to see her teammates running over, waving their arms at her and she smiled as she ran over to join them.

"C'mon, Captain, let's go!" one of the boys called.

"Okay! Prepare to get schooled, boys!" she laughed.

They laughed at that as they tossed the ball into the air, the sun shining down on them.

(After school…)

The end of the day had arrived and Daisuke was changing into her outdoor shoes and slid her school bag on, ready to head home to take out the food she needed for dinner tonight.

As she rounded the corner, a girl with lavender hair bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it!" the girl glared at her before running off.

Kari and TK frowned at Yolei Inoue for being rude, but shook it off as they looked at Daisuke.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But if she gives that attitude again…" Daisuke trailed off.

"She'll deserve whatever she has coming." Kari finished.

"Anyway, sorry, but we have to go. We have something important to do." TK apologized.

"It's fine. I need to get going. See you tomorrow." Daisuke smiled at the duo.

"Sure. Maybe we can hang out then." TK suggested.

"Hurry up, guys!" Yolei called.

Kari sighed as she grabbed TK's wrist and pulled him along while Daisuke watched them, curious as to why they needed to talk with Yolei.

She knew Yolei because she was the younger sister of Jun's best friend Chizuru, a very kind brown haired girl that was also very shy.

The complete and total opposite of the loud, aggressive and boy crazed Yolei.

If it weren't for their eye color and face shape, the Motomiya sisters would never have believed that the Inoue sisters were related.

Walking out of the school, Daisuke made her way towards the high school and stopped by the gate as she watched the cheerleaders out on the field.

Jun was there barking orders at them which made the girl smile at her sister.

The magenta haired girl was a bit of a tomboy, but had many girly quirks and she was also a fierce captain to make sure her teammates were in shape and knew their routines perfectly.

"Oh, hey, Daisuke." Someone greeted.

Turning around, Daisuke saw that it was Sora who had spoken and she smiled at the orangette.

"Hey Sora. Don't you have tennis today?" she asked.

Sora had quit soccer and had joined the tennis team since she became interested in spending more time with other girls her age.

"Nope, not today. I see Jun is busy being a Drill Sargent." Sora joked.

"Yep. You wanna walk home together?" Daisuke asked her.

"Sure. It's been a while since we walked home together. Come on, we can even stop by your mom's café. I could really use something sweet for the day I had." Sora smiled.

"Why, was it bad?" Daisuke asked as the girls started walking down the sidewalk.

"No, it was just really long. It seemed to go on forever." Sora said.

"Yeah, it was kind of long for me too. I have Hamasaki again this year." Daisuke sighed.

"Oh no. You didn't fall asleep again did you?" Sora asked.

"I never fell asleep!" Daisuke pouted making Sora laugh at her.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. Even I had a hard time not falling asleep listening to his voice. Oh, the lectures were even worst. At least when he did slide shows, it was dark in the room and he wouldn't see you sleeping." The orangette said.

This made Daisuke laugh as she started running, her Tag and Crest slipping from out of her shirt and glittered in the sunlight making Sora's crimson eyes go wide in shock.

The 14 year old stood frozen, unsure if she had truly seen that.

"Sora, hurry up!" Daisuke called as she stopped at the corner of the street.

Shaking her head, the tanned teenager smiled at the girl, pushing the sight of the Tag and Crest to the back of her mind for the moment.

"All right, I'm coming!" Sora called as she ran after the younger girl.

Sora stood beside Daisuke and smiled at her as they started walking again and saw the younger girl slip the pendant she wore back into its hiding place in her shirt.

Usually the girl wore higher neckline shirts, so perhaps that was why Sora had never seen it before.

"So, how was your day today? Besides having Hamasaki again, did you happen to make any new friends?" Sora asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah, a new guy joined the school today. He was pretty cute and also nice." Daisuke told her.

Sora smiled at this as they turned the corner and walked down the street, heading for the café that was across the street from her mother's flower shop.

"That sounds nice. But Tai might complain about you making more guy friends. He thinks you don't have enough girl friends." Sora told her.

"I have Kari, you and Jun. isn't that enough?" Daisuke asked innocently.

The orangette smiled lovingly at the girl and pulled her into a side-hug.

"Well, Tai, and me, just want you to hang out with more girls." Sora told her.

A sudden thought came to mind as she looked down at the girl.

"You know, I have a friend named Mimi. She recently moved to New York. When she comes down for a visit, I'll make sure to introduce you two. She's actually a lot like Jun. you might like her." Sora said.

"If you're sure." Daisuke shrugged.

Smiling at her, Sora led the girl into the café where a group of people were already inside, enjoying their drinks and sweets.

(At home…)

Guilmon was curled up in the living room, bathing in the sunlight while it lasted as his human cooked the curry for dinner.

The door opened and Jun walked inside, yawning loudly as she did so.

"Man, what a day. Hmm, the food smells good." She smiled as she set her bag down by the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Thanks. I figured we could use a big meal after today. I'm making curry, salad and brownies." Daisuke said.

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered at the mention of brownies.

Walking over to the couch, Jun threw herself onto it and stretched herself out as she picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels for something decent to watch.

Smiling at two of her family members, Daisuke went back to cooking while the digivice clipped to her shorts started to beep, the screen flashing red.

Guilmon's head picked up as he heard the sound and looked over at his human, wondering why the digivice was going off.

Reaching down, Daisuke grabbed her digivice and stared at it in wonder, unsure of why it going off, but shrugged it off since nothing bad seemed to be happening.

The door opened and in walked Narumi, the woman taking the elastic out of her hair, letting the long golden locks fall down her back.

"I'm home! Lead me to the food." Narumi said as she threw herself into her chair.

Guilmon ran over to her and licked her face making her laugh as she pet the dinosaur on the head as Jun took the salad out of the fridge as Daisuke tended to the curry.

"Hi Mommon! Shouldn't we wait for Dadmon to get home first?" Guilmon asked.

"No! We'll start now. I'm starving." Narumi said.

"I agree." Jun nodded.

"Sorry, boy, but its majority rules." Daisuke shrugged.

"We need more boys." Guilmon pouted.

Getting up, he walked over to take a seat and sat down, ready to eat while the women all filled their plates with the curry and salad.

Sitting down, they all clasped their hands in front of them and sent a small mental prayer before they ate.

To be continued…


	3. It begins

"It begins…"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The next day Daisuke is in class, pulling out her note book for the first class, unsure of why her digivice kept beeping and glowing.

Jun suggested that maybe the Digidestineds were nearby and her digivice was trying to tell her where to find them.

Tamaki suggested that maybe it was sensing danger and then went off into a rant about more evil monsters showing up which made Narumi whack him over the head.

Pulling her device out, she looked at it as it still seemed to be beeping as she stared at it in confusion, unsure of why the screen was flashing red.

"Good morning, Daisuke!" someone called.

She quickly slid her digivice in her pocket and looked over to see TK was walking over and stood beside her desk, smiling down at her.

"Morning, TK." She greeted him.

"So, do you think you can eat lunch with Kari and me today? I promise we won't have that large group with us. It'll just be us three." He told her.

He had learned from his mistake that the girl didn't like being in a crowd filled with people she didn't like.

"Well…okay. It might be fun." She smiled at him.

TK nodded at that as he glanced at the door as he heard the bell ring as the students rushed inside the class room.

The blonde walked over to his seat, sitting down as Kari sat beside him, placing her bag on the desk.

Looking over at Daisuke, Kari smiled at her and the mahogany haired girl returned the smile as she then looked over at the front.

Seeing her friend was now distracted, Kari turned towards the blonde boy to talk to him, a frown on her face along with a look of worry.

"So, did she agree to come?" the pretty brunette asked him.

"Yeah, she agreed to come to lunch with us." He told her.

Nodding at this, Kari sighed as she leaned her head on her fist as she faced the front as the teacher walked inside.

Hamasaki walked into the room holding a large box that he set on his desk with a huff.

"All right, everyone, line up. I'm handing out the text books you'll need for this year." Hamasaki said as he opened the box.

(Lunch time…)

When English class was over, Daisuke grabbed her school bag and started walking out of the room, Rei walking out beside her.

"Hey, you coming to play with us?" the brunette asked.

"Nah, I'm eating lunch with TK and Kari today." The girl told him.

"Aw! Too bad. I guess I'll see you later." Rei smiled at the girl.

"Yeah. Just remember, tomorrow soccer practise is starting up. Don't be late. Make sure to pass that on to the others." Daisuke pointed at him with a stern expression.

The emerald eyed boy gave a nervous grin at the girl, knowing that he and the other boys had a bad habit of being late.

At least they had a tough captain who would drag them kicking and screaming to the field and force them to train whether they changed into their uniforms or not.

"Don't worry, I will. Have fun at lunch." Rei waved to her as he ran off.

"You too." She said as she turned and started walking off.

Heading to the stairs, she walked down them and spotted TK talking to a few boys on the steps, the three boys laughing.

Picking his head up, TK spotted Daisuke on the stairs and waved up at her and she smiled as she walked down as the two boys looked up as well.

"Hey, we'll catch ya later man." Boy1 clapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Yeah, see you at the try outs." Boy2 smiled.

The two boys then walked off as TK waved at the boys as Daisuke stood beside the blonde boy.

"Okay, I'll see you guys then." TK told them.

"Decided to join the basketball after all?" Daisuke asked him.

He turned to her with a grin as he adjusted the strap that was on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I decided that it might be fun to make some new friends. Plus, I love basketball." He told her.

"Good. Playing the sport and not loving it would suck. So, where's Kari?" Daisuke asked as she glanced over his shoulder.

"Um, I think she's in the back of the school. You know, where the bench is near the soccer field? We're having lunch there." TK said.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go." She said.

Nodding, he grabbed her hand, much to her surprise, and he pulled her off down the stairs and to the shoes lockers.

Changing their shoes, they then walked outside and went to the soccer field, walking down the grassy lane and found the bench where Kari was sitting.

"Hey, Kari!" TK called as he waved his hand at her.

Hearing his voice, the brunette perked her head up and looked over to spot her two friends walking over to her and she smiled at them.

"Hi." Kari greeted as she stood up, leaving her bag on the bench as her friends walked over to her.

It was then silent and felt a bit awkward between the three preteens as they stared at each other, unsure of what to say or do next.

Kari seemed to be worried while TK was nervous as Daisuke was confused as she looked at the two.

"Uh, what's up?" the child of Harmony asked them.

Her question snapped Kari out of her thoughts as she turned to her friend, cherry colored eyes meeting chocolate colored eyes, unsure of what to say or ask.

"Oh, um, well… Daisuke, I have a question for you." Kari said as she swallowed her nerves.

"Okay, that doesn't sound strange at all." The tanned girl commented as she crossed her arms.

TK placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"It's not bad, it's just…Sora saw your necklace. We were just wondering where you got." He said.

Daisuke blinked at that and let her arms fall to her sides as she looked between the two.

She remembered how Sora had seemed a bit focused on her necklace and it made her feel nervous, so she hid it.

"I've had it ever since I was a little kid." she told them.

This seemed to have a great reaction from the two preteens as they shared a look and it made Daisuke frown at TK and Kari.

It looked as though they were having a conversation through their eyes and it was annoying the girl.

"Um, how-how long exactly?" Kari asked with a fist held over her heart.

"Ever since I was four. I got it before I met you and Tai." Daisuke told her with eyes filled with suspicion.

"What?! How?" TK asked sounding incredibly shocked.

"Why do you even care?" she asked as she took a step away from them.

Looking them over, it was then that she figured it out.

There was only one reason why they would be so interested in her necklace and it was then that she realized that Jun was right four years ago.

It had been Tai who was on the internet with WarGreymon and defeated Diaboromon with that blonde boy.

"Daisuke, that necklace, you really had it for that long? How did I never notice it before?" Kari seemed to be asking herself this.

Rolling her eyes, Daisuke pulled the Tag and Crest out of her shirt and revealed the Crest of Harmony to them, making them both gasp.

"You know, you two really need to work on your sale's pitch. I'm the 9th Digidestined Child. Gennai never bothered to tell you guy that." She said as she dropped her Crest, allowing it to rest on the outside of her shirt.

"What?! Wait, why did Gennai never tell us about this though?" Kari asked looking a bit betrayed.

"It was for my own protection. He said that Guilmon and I weren't ready yet." Daisuke told them.

"Guilmon? Is that you digimon's name?" TK smiled.

"Yep." She smiled at him.

The atmosphere between them seemed to have gotten less tense and it made Kari give out a sigh as she relaxed and started smiling with her friends.

Though she was upset that Gennai had never told them that there was a 9th Child out there.

"When did you first get Guilmon?" Kari asked as she sat down.

TK and Daisuke sat down on the bench as well, pulling out their lunches to eat and Kari did the same.

"It was when I was four. I woke to see the appliances in the house were acting strange. When I went into my parents' room, I saw an egg on the computer screen." Daisuke said.

"That's weird. The exact same thing happened to me too. When I woke up the next day, the egg was there and it hatched! Every time he digivolved, there seemed to be an electrical charge." Kari explained.

"Gennai said that two kids got an egg on that same day. Then that night…" Daisuke trailed off.

"Greymon and Parrotmon fought in the street! My brother Matt and I watched it. We were told that everyone who watched that fight were the Digidestineds." TK spoke up.

Azure eyes narrowed as he stared down at his bento box, using his chopsticks to stir his rice around.

"My mom didn't believe me when I told her. She thought I was playing a game." The blonde sighed.

Kari and Daisuke both sighed sadly at this, but shook it off.

"So, is this the real reason you guys wanted to meet me?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We were just confused. Last night we had a meeting in the park and Sora told us about your Tag and Crest. We were shocked to hear about it." Kari informed.

"Why were you having a meeting?" Daisuke glanced between them.

"Tai found a way back into the Digital World. Two kids now have new models of the digivice. Izzy was talking to them while Kari and I went to help out Tai. We got to see our partners again." TK said cheerfully.

"But the bad news is there's some human kid in the Digital World calling himself the Digimon Emperor. He created these dark rings that make digimon his slaves. We almost didn't get away from one of his slaves." Kari frowned as she clenched her hand around her apple.

While in a cave, they were attacked by a Monochromon who had a dark ring on him and they had quickly run for their lives.

She had hurt her ankle when she dived down to avoid an attack and when Monochromon almost hurt her, a strange digimon showed up.

It was a two legged blue dragon with red armour that was decorated with flame patterns and he fought Monochromon and destroyed the dark ring.

When everyone was safe, the digimon didn't say anything to them, he simply ran off before he could be thanked.

"That's terrible! How could this freak even get into the Digital World? Doesn't he need to be a Digitestined to do that?" Daisuke asked.

"We're not sure how. All we know is that he has a dark digivice that stops our digimon from digivolving to their Champion forms." TK said with a frown at the memory.

"Man, this guy is such a bully!" Daisuke punched her right hand into her left palm.

"You're not wrong. I didn't even want to leave Gatomon there. I'm really worried about her." Kari sighed.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts, Kari then smiled at her childhood friend, happy she could finally talk to her about this.

It felt nice knowing that now there were no secrets in their lives and she was happy because the guilt was weighing down heavily on her heart.

"Anyway, do you want to come with us?" she asked making the girl look at her in surprise while TK smiled.

"Come with you? To the Digital World?" Daisuke blinked.

"Yeah! You're one of us. You should come with us. And I'm sure Patamon and Gatomon would love to meet Guilmon." TK encouraged.

Looking between the two preteens, Daisuke couldn't help but smile gently as her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Yeah! Sounds great! When are we going?" she asked them eagerly.

Kari laughed happily at this.

"Today after school. A computer in the computer lab had a portal to the Digital World. Some of us Digidestineds and the two new kids are going there today to check it out." The cherry eyed girl said.

"Great. That's just enough time for me to get Guilmon here. I can't wait!" Daisuke cheered making Kari and TK both laugh at their friend's antics.

(After school…)

After her talk with Kari and TK, Daisuke had texted Guilmon and told him what was going on.

At the moment, she was standing outside, waiting for her partner to show up.

"Man, where are you, boy? The others must be waiting on us already." The girl sighed.

"Daisukemon!" someone called.

Picking her head up, the girl smiled when she saw a hunched over figure running over to her dressed in a baggy gray sweater and black pants.

"Guilmon, there you are!" she laughed as her partner jumped on her.

She giggled as her partner licked her face, showing how excited he was at getting to meet the other Digidestineds and got to be friends with other digimon.

"Easy, boy, come on!" Daisuke laughed as she pushed the dinosaur off.

"Sorry, but I'm so excited!" Guilmon cheered.

Whipping the saliva off her face, the girl smiled at him as she stood up and grabbed his paw.

"Come on, they're waiting on us. Let's go!" the girl giggled as she pulled her partner off into the school.

Guilmon looked around the school eagerly, interested in the new smells and the new area he was in.

He had never been inside the school before, but he had tried to get inside once by sneaking inside hiding in a large box, but Jun had found him before he could go further than the shoe lockers.

Running up the stairs to the third floor, Daisuke found the computer room and slid the door open.

"Hi guys!" she called.

Inside the room, Kari and TK smiled as they saw the girl.

Tai and Sora turned around as well and smiled at the girl while Izzy looked up from his inspection of the computers to see the girl had arrived.

Yolei was also in the room and frowned in confusion at the sight of the girl and the figured dressed in the baggy clothing.

Lastly was a ten year old boy with brown hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing a purple turtle neck shirt, gray pants and brown shoes.

"What's she doing here?" Yolei asked with her hands on her hips.

"Daisuke is one of us." Sora said simply as she walked over to the girl.

"Sorry I was late, but I had to wait on Guilmon." Daisuke said.

Pulling his hood down, Guilmon revealed himself to the humans and they all stared at him, Yolei yelling in shock while the boy stared in awe.

"Is that a digimon?" the boy asked.

"Yep. He's a pretty cool looking guy." Tai smiled as he patted the dinosaur's head.

"Hi everyone! I'm Guilmon. Nice to meet you." he giggled.

"Guilmon, huh? I've never heard of that digimon before. Is he a rare breed?" Izzy asked as he walked over.

Guilmon took off the hoodie and jogging pants, then folded them neatly as Izzy looked over the strange markings the dinosaur had on his body.

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Cody." The little boy bowed politely.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke. So, you're one of the new Digidestineds, right? Does that mean I can see the new models of digivice?" she asked kneeling in front of him.

"I actually want to see them too." Sora walked over.

"Humph. Check these out." Yolei grinned smugly as she pulled her digivice out along with Cody.

Everyone stared at the digivices that seemed similar to cellphones with the black antennas, white bodies and Yolei's had red grips while Cody had yellow grips.

"Those are the new digivices? How cool." Sora said.

"That's right. Those were released from the digi egg when I touched it." Tai said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let's get going!" Yolei cheered.

"You realize that this place is filled with a bunch of dangerous-"

"Give me a break. You've never been there before. What do you know?" Yolei cut Daisuke off.

The shorter girl stared at her with an insulted look as Tai, Sora and Kari looked at her, preparing themselves to grab her and stopping her from attacking the lavender haired girl.

"I think we should be prepared for a little danger." Cody said as Izzy checked all of the computers.

"My suspicions were confirmed when I just checked the other computers. None of them seem to be effected by this. The gate is only open on this one here." Izzy announced.

Moving in front of the computer that the gate had been opened on, he stared at the screen and started typing away on the keys.

"That's not all. The gate has never been opened two days in a row before." Izzy said.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Should we get going?" Daisuke asked.

"Tai Kamiya, is that you?" a familiar voice called.

Tai blanched in shock as everyone turned towards the door to see one of the teachers was walking inside the room with a smile on his face.

He had black hair and eyes while he wore glasses.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Mr. Fujiyama said as he walked in with a smile.

"Mr. Fujiyama." Tai yelped.

"And Sora and Izzy are both here as well. Didn't you all graduate?" Fujiyama asked.

"Yeah, we did and what're you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I'm the new head of the computer club." He said shocking the middle schoolers.

"Huh? But what do you know about using computers?" Sora and Tai asked.

"Not a single thing." The teacher chuckled making them hang their heads.

"I just remembered. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Mr. Fujiyama. You got a minute?" Tai asked as he pushed the man out of the room.

"Well, sure, what is it?" Fujiyama asked.

"Um, well, I've been having problems adjusting to high school. It's the girls. They're so much older." Tai said nervously as he sent everyone a victory sign before the two disappeared around the corner.

"Thanks Tai, we owe ya." Sora said.

"All right, let's get going." Izzy said.

Everyone pulled out their digivices and held them out towards the computer, Guilmon wrapping his arms around his human's waist.

Suddenly, white light shone from the computer and filled the room as everyone was then pulled inside of the computer, different colors flashing around them as music seemed to be playing.

Then, everyone was shot out of the computer and landed on their feet in a wide open grass land that had mountains in the distance.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked as he glanced around the group.

"Wow, so this is the Digital World? Hey, wait. I'm wearing different clothes and they're pretty comfortable too." Cody said.

He was dressed in a beige turtle neck that had brown accents, purplish colored pants and light brown shoes.

"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." Yolei said checking herself out.

On her head was an orange helmet, a light blue turtle neck, a brown vest, red pants and green boots.

"I love this helmet it makes my glasses look smaller. Wait till I tell my sisters I got free clothes." Yolei gushed.

"Kids today have no sense of value. When I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift." Sora said making Kari giggle.

"Sora, I hate to say this, but you're sounding just like my mom." She said.

Guilmon then sniffed at the air curiously and started walking down the hill, looking around for where the scent came from.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"I smell digimon." He turned to her.

"Maybe he smells Patamon or Gatomon." TK suggested.

"Let's go find them. Come on." Sora said as they all started walking.

The group looked around curiously, searching for any digimon over the grassy hills ahead of them.

"Patamon!" TK cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Gatomon, where are you?" Kari called.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted.

Sniffing around, Guilmon raised his head in the air, looking around as the digimon scent got closer to them.

"TK!" a voice called.

"Kari!" a female voice called.

Turning around, everyone saw four digimon running over the hill.

Two of them Daisuke and Guilmon recognized from the fight with Diaboromon from four years ago named Tentomon and Patamon.

Now there were two female digimon, one being a white cat white purple stripes and green gloves that had black claws and sky blue eyes and the other was a pink bird with blue stripes, a read beak and big blue eyes.

"Tentomon!" Izzy cried.

"Biyomon!" Sora smiled.

Kari and TK were hugging their partners as Tentomon and Biyomon hugged their humans, smiling at them.

"Tentomon." Izzy smiled.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big green, sore eyes." Tentomon said.

"Biyomon." Sora sighed as she hugged the pink bird.

"I've missed you, Sora." Biyomon said.

"I've missed you too." The orange haired girl said.

Guilmon then started to snarl as his eyes went wild making everyone look at him.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Uh oh. Guilmon only gets that way when danger is around." Daisuke told him.

The dinosaur looked up to the sky, growling as a large praying mantis digimon appeared in the sky and dropped down to attack them.

"Sora, move!" TK cried tackling her and Biyomon down so they didn't get hit.

Yelling, everyone ducked to the ground as the digimon flew overhead.

Biyomon used Spiral Twister while Patamon used Boom Bubble and Tentomon used Super Shocker to hit Sniimon, but the bug was too fast and dodged the attacks with ease.

Gatomon jumped up and used Lightening Paw, hitting Sniimon in the face, but it did no damage and he backhanded her to the ground.

"It's just no use. Without my tail ring, I'm just not strong enough." She groaned.

Running up beside the cat, Guilmon used his Pyro Sphere, blasting Sniimon and the bug cried out from the attack.

Just then, the ground under Daisuke broke and a hole appeared under her feet making her scream as she fell down.

Quickly, she reached out and grabbed into the edge of the wall, gripping it tightly to not fall down.

Hearing growling, she turned her head and spotted a large mole creature below her with purple and white fur while he had a drill for a nose and glowing red eyes.

"Oh, this is not good." She groaned.

"Drigomemon lives deep inside the caverns of the Digital World. His Drill Spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist." Tentomon said.

"Daisuke!" Sora called in worry.

Hearing his human's name being called, Guilmon looked over to the hole.

"Daisukemon?" he called and then ran over to the hole.

Standing above the hole, he glanced down and saw Drimogemon growling at the girl as she tried to carefully climb up the wall.

Just then a large white furry beats stepped out and threw a bone that was shaped like a boomerang and threw it over at Guilmon.

"Mojyamon is a frosty digimon from the snow mountains. His Bone Boomerang attack will make your head spin." Tentomon said.

Hearing the bone whistling through the air, Guilmon spun around and used Rock Breaker, destroying the bone.

"Whoa, check out that power!" TK gasped.

"Who is this guy?" Patamon asked.

"Oh, that's Guilmon. I've never seen one before, but I have heard about them. They're supposed to be savage in power." Tentomon explained.

"Daisukemon, grab my hand." Guilmon leaned down into the hole.

Looking up at him, Daisuke leaned up and reached out her hand towards the dinosaur.

Suddenly, Sniimon swooped in and knocked Guilmon down into the hole making him cry out as Daisuke grabbed onto his paw and the two partners fell into Drimogemon's grasp.

"Daisuke!" Kari cried.

(Later…)

A little while later Daisuke groaned as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, screaming in shock when she found herself chained to a mountain side.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're just hanging out." A voice stated smugly making her glare as she looked up to the cliff above her to locate the person.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life." He said.

Blinking her eyes up at him, she saw that he was a boy her age with wild plum colored hair and he was dressed in a blue body suit, had on a blue cape that reminded her of an insect's wings with gold shoulder pads, black gloves and black boots and finally he wore gold glasses with purple lens.

"You're the Digimon Emperor?" she asked in disbelief.

"Speaking." He mocked.

"But you're just a kid like me." she stated making him laugh mockingly.

"I'm nothing like you, because if I were, then I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Oh, that reminds me." He said snapping his fingers.

Across from her, the mountain wall opened up like a door and revealed Guilmon chained to the wall as well, whining sadly.

"Guilmon!" Daisuke gasped making his head perk up.

"Daisukemon!" Guilmon smiled at the sight of his human.

"Are you okay, boy?" she asked her dinosaur.

"I'm okay. I was scared you were hurt though." Guilmon said making her smile gently at him.

"Aw, what a happy reuinion. Sadly, you're stuck here. And with my dark digivice, you can't digivolve." The Emperor smirked as he pulled out a dark gray colored digivice with black grips.

It looked exactly like the ones that Cody and Yolei had which stunned the girl.

"So, what? You're just gonna keep us here until the others show up?" Daisuke quipped making him laugh again.

"Oh, please! They can't help you even if they did come. My digivice cancels out the powers of yours." The Emperor mocked.

"Um, Digimon Emperor, what do you plan to do to us?" Guilmon asked.

"Simple. I plan on punishing you for trespassing in my garden." The Emperor said.

"What? Newsflash, creep, this isn't your garden! Why are you even doing this?" Daisuke asked as she glared at him.

"Because I can. Now watch as I add Guilmon to my collection." The Emperor smirked.

Hearing this, Daisuke started thrashing about, trying to free herself from the chains when a dark ring started to float towards Guilmon.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" she yelled.

Growling, Guilmon used Pyro Sphere to destroy the dark ring and then he growled menacingly at the Emperor who appeared surprised, but then grew amused.

"Well, aren't you a lively one." He grinned.

"I swear, if you touch him, I will break your face in!" Daisuke yelled as her Crest gave off a red glow.

The Emperor looked over at the girl and couldn't help but smirk at her as he saw her trying to struggle out of her restraints and Guilmon was snarling, his golden eyes wild as he bared his fangs.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed.

Suddenly, fireballs appeared and free Guilmon from his restraints making everyone gasp.

"What?!" the Emperor yelled.

As Guilmon began to fall, a two legged blue dragon with red eyes and wore red armour with flame designs on them and had a blade on his forehead appeared and caught the Rookie.

Kicking off the mountain wall, the digimon launched himself over to Daisuke and used the three blades on his left hand to break the metal cuffs, freeing her.

She then started to fall, nearing the ground rapidly, but was caught at the last minute making her cling to whomever had caught her.

"Are you all right?" a male voice asked.

Fluttering her eyes open, the girl looked up into the face of a boy who appeared to be 14 years old and had tanned skin, sky blue eyes and had spiked light brown hair, a bit of it falling over his left eye.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and wore brown hiking boots while he had on yellow gloves.

"Um, I'm fine." she said as she stared at him in surprise.

"What are you doing back here?" the Emperor demanded.

The mysterious boy looked up at the plum haired boy and gave him a teasing grin.

"What does it look like? I'm saving a damsel in distress. You know, you really need to learn how to properly treat women." He teased.

This answer seemed to annoy the Emperor as he growled and gritted his teeth.

Shaking his head at the younger boy, the brunette set the mahogany haired girl down on her feet as the dragon and dinosaur ran over.

"Daisukemon!" Guilmon said as he ran over to his human and hugged her around the waist.

"I'm okay, Guilmon." She assured as she pet his head.

"Daisuke!" someone called.

Turning, the group saw Yolei flying in on a four legged red and white eagle type creature while Cody, TK, Izzy, Sora, Kari, Tentomon and Biyomon were running towards them with a yellow and purple insect digimon that had drills.

"Now they show up." Daisuke sigh.

"No offence, but your friends suck at rescue missions." The mysterious boy commented.

"Being late is gonna cost them." The dragon said as he turned his attention to the Emperor.

"Look, it's that digimon from yesterday!" Kari gasped.

"Enough of this! Sniimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon!" the Emperor yelled.

The three digimon then walked out from where they were hiding, ready to fight.

"Flamedramon, get ready." The mysterious boy called making the dragon nod.

Sniimon then growled as he charged in from the skies.

"Better hold on tight, Yolei." Halsemon advised.

"Uh, okay." She said as they took to the air.

"Let's show them what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor." Flamedramon said.

"Attack!" Halsemon yelled.

Drimogemon then started drilling into the earth to get away, but Digmon was quickly following him.

Mojyamon then used Ice Cloud, throwing the large ice club at Flamedramon whose claws sparked with flames as he caught the club.

"When its ice against ice, fire always wins." He said as he melted the club.

He then blasted his Fire Rocket at Mojyamon, burning him and destroying the dark ring.

Up in the air, Sniimon used Twin Sickles on Halsemon, but he spun around to dodge the attacks while Yolei cried out at the sudden move.

"Time for Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as his blades glowed red and beams of light shot out, hitting Sniimon's dark ring.

"You did it, Halsemon." Yolei cheered.

Down below, Drimogemon dug as quickly as he could and found one of his tunnels, but Digmon was there waiting on him.

"I guess we're the drill team." Digmon joked as he used Gold Rush, destroying the dark ring.

(Later…)

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds." Flamedramon smiled at the three other Champions.

"That's okay. Thanks for saving us." Mojyamon gave us a wave as he and his friends started walking away.

"Being the Emperor's slave was the worst. All day long it's 'Destroy this, destroy that. Get me a cappuccino.' Oi." The snow beast complained.

"They're funny." Guilmon grinned.

Izzy then turned to the new duo, curious about them.

"So, who are you two and how did you get into the Digital World?" he asked them.

"That's my business." The brunette said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"But why did you help us out?" Cody asked with a yellow and brown armadillo digimon at his side.

"I saw you needed help, so I did. It's as simple as that. Do I need a reason or helping you?" the teenager asked.

Looking the group over, he felt like rolling his eyes when he saw the lavender haired girl was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"C'mon Flamedramon. Let's get going." He called.

"Right." the armour digimon nodded as he followed his human as he started to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" Daisuke called as she ran up to him.

They paused at that and turned their heads to the side, showing that they were listening.

"Thanks for helping us." She smiled at him as Guilmon stood beside her, giggling as he smiled at them as well.

Staring at the duo, the boy let a grin curve his lips and he nodded at them as he then started to walk off with Flamedramon, the dragon chuckling as he waved at the dinosaur.

"They're an interesting pair." Patamon commented.

"Yeah. I wonder why they're alone." TK mused.

"Maybe he came here alone." Sora suggested.

"Oh, never mind those fellows. So, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?" the red and white hawk digimon asked the girl.

"Absolutely, one-hundred percent." Yolei said.

"And will we be a team, Cody, when I'm not nappin'?" Armadillomon asked.

"Of course, I'd be honored to be your partner." Cody bowed his head politely.

"Well, it looks like the new Digidestind team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora said.

"I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us." Izzy pointed out.

"We can still help fight the Emperor." Biyomon insisted.

"And also provide them with advice and guidance." Tentomon added.

"What a team." Sora chuckled.

"Well, it's time to go home." Daisuke smiled.

Everyone then walked back to the TV that they had come out of and were sucked back inside, crying out when they were shot out.

They landed on the computer room floor, everyone groaning and whining at the pair of the pile they were in.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked as he came into the room.

"Please don't ask." They groaned.

"The new digimons returned to their In-Training forms." Tai stated.

Turning, everyone saw that he was right as Yolei hugged a pink round bird while a yellow round creature was in front of Cody.

"Wow, he's so cute." Yolei gushed.

"I don't understand how this little fella can turn himself into a creature like Digmon." Cody mused.

"Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked lying on top of a dead looking Izzy.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Patamon commented.

"Well, at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound." TK said.

"Hmm, except Biyomon and Tentomon." Sora said.

"Sora." Biyomon called making the group look over at the computer to see Biyomon and Tentomon on the screen.

"Don't worry; we'll all be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Biyomon waved.

"Imagine, all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon joked.

"Well, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Sora smiled.

The group then got up from the floor, Guilmon grabbing his sweater and jogging pants.

"We should probably get home now. We don't want to be late." Tai said as he pulled Izzy up from the ground.

"Right." everyone nodded.

When they got outside, the group parted ways, going down their respective streets to get home.

"What a day." Daisuke sighed.

"Sorry you were captured." Kari said as she carried Gatomon.

"Ah, come on. We've had worse first days in the Digital World." Tai said.

"Yeah, we were chased by Kuwagamon and then fell from a cliff. And it only got worse after that." Sora smiled at the memory.

"I wonder though. Just who was that boy and digimon? And how did they get into the Digital World in the first place?" Izzy frowned in thought.

"Who knows? I guess we'll just have to try and talk to him next time." Tai shoved his hands in his pockets.

Daisuke touched her Crest as she thought about the boy who had saved her and wondered if he was the Digidestined Gennai had told her about.

To be continued…


	4. A New Digitude

"A New Digitude"

**Please enjoy and review!**

At the breakfast table that morning Narumi, Jun and Tamaki were silent as they stared at Daisuke and Guilmon.

They were all stunned by the news that the youngest had told them while the dinosaur was more focused on eating his food.

"I-I can't believe this. Tai, Kari and Sora were Digidestineds all along?" Narumi asked.

"And this happened at summer camp that year?" Jun carried on.

"I knew sending the girls there was a bad idea!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Dad, we didn't even go." Daisuke reminded.

"Yeah, you made us stay home because you didn't like the camp grounds." Jun crossed her arms.

"Well, I was right to not send you! If I did, my precious baby would have been stuck in a world filled with dangerous monsters chasing her around and trying to kill her!" Tamaki ranted.

"Mommon, Dadmon's being crazy again." Guilmon whined to the woman.

Narumi sighed as she massaged her forehead, then turned her attention to her youngest child.

"I'm happy that you're living your destiny, but I'm upset that you were attacked on your first day. Honestly, I have half a mind to find this Digimon Emperor brat and have a stern talking to with his mother." The blonde said.

"Uh, Mom, I'm pretty sure his parents don't know. Kari said that their parents don't even know. Well, they did, but they seem to have forgotten all about it." Daisuke told her.

She then thought back to yesterday when they met the Emperor and that boy.

It was strange how they both knew each other and they both had appeared in the Digital World without anyone knowing.

Why would that boy with the Flamedramon not tell them his name or tell them how he got into the Digital World in the first place?

He can't just be left alone to deal with the Emperor, he could get badly hurt.

"I still can't believe Yolei is a Digidestined. I also can't believe how rude she was to you! Tell me you punch her in the nose." Jun said.

Looking at her sister, Daisuke saw that Jun seemed to be pleading with her eyes which made the younger girl smirk.

"Sorry, but I didn't. Wanted to, badly, but didn't." she answered.

"Aw!" Jun pouted.

"Are you going to the Digital World again today?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I think we are. We need to try and stop the Digimon Emperor from hurting those poor digimon." Daisuke said.

"Ooh, don't forget. We have to find Flamedramon and his partner." Guilmon reminded as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

Jun smirked at that as a mischievous look appeared in her chocolate brown eyes and she leaned her head on her hands.

"Right, the mysterious boy who came to your rescue like a white knight." She teased her sister who blushed.

She knew she shouldn't have told her sister about that.

"I have to go. I told Kari that I would walk to school with her. Mom, can you drive Guilmon to the school at 3:00?" Daisuke asked as she wiped her mouth on a napkin and stood up.

"Of course, honey." Narumi smiled.

"Thanks." Daisuke smiled as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Be safe! Don't let any monsters hurt you!" Tamaki called as his daughter walked out the door.

"I love you!" she called.

"Love you too!" Narumi, Jun and Guilmon called.

Sighing as the door shut, Tamaki turned back to the table, sipping at his coffee.

"Do you think she'll be safe in that world? I know that this is her destiny, but it's dangerous. You've seen what the others had to do." The redhead said.

"True, but they aren't alone. They have each other. And the older kids will still be there to help whenever they can." Narumi said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"And she'll have me!" Guilmon grinned.

This made the man shake his head in amusement and patted the dinosaur's head, deciding to not worry so much over his daughter.

She was strong and had her friends by her side.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Tamaki muttered.

(Later on…)

Kari, TK and Daisuke were standing at the front of the school as soon as the bell rang, looking for a blonde haired woman and red dinosaur.

"You guys don't have to wait with me." Daisuke spoke up.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I think Yolei and Cody are gonna be late anyway." TK said.

"I still can't believe your parents know about this. If I remember them, your dad would have panicked and your mom…" Kari trailed off with a wince.

"She tried to kill Gennai with a frying pan." The mahogany haired girl said.

TK snorted at that while Kari sweat dropped at this.

"That sounds like her." The pretty brunette sighed.

Seeing a car pull up, the trio ran over as the car parked beside the side of the school.

Narumi got out of the driver's seat and smiled at the three pre-teens.

"Hello. Kari, I haven't seen you around in a while." The woman greeted.

"Hi, Narumi!" Kari smiled at the woman.

TK stared at the woman in awe as he saw that she looked like an older version of her daughter, only with sapphire colored eyes that were shaped like her daughter's and her golden hair had the spikes in it like Daisuke.

She definitely had her mother's tanned skin.

"So, who is this boy?" Narumi asked as she turned her attention to TK.

"I'm TK. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Motomiya." He smiled at the woman.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you'll watch over your friends while in the Digital World." She said.

"Don't worry, I will." He assured.

Nodding at this, the woman pulled the back door open and Guilmon jumped out, wrapping his arms around his human, purring.

"You kids be careful now. And give that little punk what he has coming to him." Narumi winked.

"Thanks, Mom!" Daisuke called as her father walked back to the driver's side of the car.

"Bye, Narumi!" Kari waved.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Motomiya!" TK called.

"Bye-bye, Mommon!" Guilmon crooned.

Smiling at the children, Narumi started the car and blew a kiss to her daughter and the dinosaur as she then drove off, eager to get back to work.

"Come on; let's get to the computer lab." Daisuke said as the group ran off.

"Right!" Kari nodded.

"Yay, let's go!" Guilmon giggled as he ran inside of the building.

"Guilmon, not again!" Daisuke groaned as she chased after him.

Kari chuckled in amusement at this as she chased after her friend and TK followed the two girls inside of the building.

Making it to the computer lab, Guilmon slid the door open and walked inside, sniffing around the room.

"Is everyone playing hide and seek?" he tilted his head curiously.

Gatomon jumped off of the cabinet she was hiding on while Patamon flew down from the lights as TK flicked on the light switch.

Poromon and Upamon came out of hiding as Guilmon walked over to the computers and the two In-Trainings and allowed them to slide down his back.

"Hey guys." TK smiled as Patamon flew into his arms.

"How was your first day at school?" Daisuke asked as Guilmon came over to her, rubbing his head against her side.

"Where's Yolei?" asked Poromon.

"Yeah, and Cody too?" asked Upamon.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over." Kari said with a smile.

"Oh, here's someone now." Daisuke said when she heard footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late! I brought goodies from my family's convenience store!" Yolei yelled as she came in with a big grocery bag.

"Good idea. In-Training digimon are bottomless pits." TK said.

"In-Training? Have you seen how much a Rookie can eat? I'm terrified to see how much a Champion can eat." Daisuke sat down in a chair.

"I take offence to that." Gatomon commented since she was in fact a Champion despite her small form.

"That's pretty cool that your family owns a convenience store." Daisuke said to Yolei, trying to be nice.

"It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for the food I eat, even though I work there. But the job comes with a great pension plan." Yolei said

"What is it?" Upamon asked.

"Can we eat it? I'm hungry." Poromon asked looking at the food.

"Of course you can eat it, watch me." Patamon said as he took a juice pack and slurped it making the new digimon all smile.

"The buffet is now open!" Upamon cheered as they all started eating while Gatomon watched unimpressed.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life! All two days of it." Upamon said.

Guilmon munched on a chocolate bar while Poromon drank from a juice packet and his cheeks turned red as he started flying around the room, laughing.

"IT'S HOT! HOT! HOT!" he cried as he swooped down and bumped into Upamon, the two In-Trainings laughing while Guilmon giggled at them while Gatomon's ears lowered in disbelief.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." Gatomon muttered.

"Let's check to see if the gate's open." Daisuke said.

"It's open. Perfecto. Let's get going." Yolei cheered as she checked the computer.

"Wait a minute, guys. We can't leave yet. Cody's not here." Kari said.

"Where is he?" Daisuke asked.

"He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times." The child of Love said.

"I hope he hurries." The child of Harmony said.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time." Yolei said as she pulled up a news report on the computer.

"Yeah, let's see what's on." The child of Light agreed as she and TK walked over.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story." a news woman said.

"The results of the national computer programing contest were just announced. And the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji." A female reporter said.

The image of a boy with shoulder length plum colored hair dressed in a gray school uniform was shown as he drew a number on the chalk board.

Turning to the camera, he then gave a smile which seemed to be fake or forced.

"There were many well deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges chose me to receive the top prize." Ken said.

Cody then walked into the room while everyone was focused on the TV and Upamon smiled as he bounced over to his partner.

"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he balanced the world's biggest check book. And that's not all. He's a champion in judo and a star on the all states soccer team. And girls, he's single!" the woman said.

"I heard that this kid is so smart that he once gave his teachers homework." Cody said making the others all look at him in surprise.

"Cody, when did you get here?" the child of Light asked.

"Just a moment ago." He said.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." TK joked making Yolei huff as she turned off the news cast.

"Hmph. I know more about the Digital World than that stupid kid." She said frowning.

"He may be stupid, but he's a genius." Daisuke stated making Yolei scoff in annoyance.

"Hey, Kari?" Gatomon called making her partner look down at her with a smile as the rest of the digimon stood by the cat.

"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"We're ready to go back to the Digital World now." Patamon said.

"Well, everyone's here now, so let's go." The child of Hope said as everyone pulled out their digivices.

Light flooded the room and covered the group as they were then pulled inside of the computer, transporting into a forest.

"You guys are back to normal." Cody gasped lightly as everyone looked at the two new digimon to see them back in their Rookie forms.

"We change back when we return to the Digital World." Armadillomon said.

Just then, the digivices went off, beeping loudly making the humans pull their digivices out to check and see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"A digi-egg." Cody said.

"What?" TK asked.

"Where is it?" Guilmon asked as he stood beside his human.

"The digivice says it's not far from here." Cody said.

"More digi-eggs? But your guys already have yours." Daisuke said confused.

"Who're they for?" Yolei asked.

"We'll never know unless we look for them." Kari said.

"Right, let's go." Daisuke said as she started walking into the forest and everyone followed her.

"Who made her the leader?" Yolei frowned in confusion.

"It seems natural I suppose." Hawkmon shrugged.

As they walked down the forest, the area seemed to have gotten darker which confused everyone since sunset wasn't scheduled for another three hours.

"It's getting pretty dark here." Daisuke commented as she looked around.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I'll hold your hand if you're scared." TK offered.

"I'm fine. And that's not my hand you're holding." She told him.

"It's mine." Cody said.

Kari shook her head in amusement at her best friend as he let go of the younger boy's hand, giving him a nervous grin.

Hearing her digivice beep again, Daisuke pulled it out and looked it over as he saw a pink dot and a green dot beeping on the screen.

"I'm getting something. It's just up there ahead of us." She said as they continued on.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped.

Jumping at the voice, everyone turned to see that the Digimon Emperor was there in the forest with them, staring at them.

"Look out!" Yolei cried.

Sniffing at the air, Guilmon was confused when he didn't pick up any scent from the boy standing across the forest floor from them.

"Daisukemon, something's wrong. I can't smell him." Guilmon said making everyone look at the dinosaur.

"Can't smell him?" Daisuke asked.

Thinking this over, TK then gasped as he figured out what the dinosaur meant as he looked the Emperor over and saw that he had no shadow.

"It's just an illusion! He's not really there." TK said.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is a movie theater or something?" the Emperor scolded.

This confused the humans, unsure of what the Emperor had meant.

"What's he talking about?" the child of Knowledge asked.

"Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World! Only the Digidestinds are!" the Emperor said.

"Huh?" everyone gave him a look of shock.

"But we are the Digidestinds." Daisuke said as she gripped her Crest.

"You? The Digidestinds? That's physically impossible." the Emperor said.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestinds, and of course, I am the only perfect human being." the Emperor gloated.

"Creep." Daisuke scoffed as the illusion faded away.

The ground shook and the trees behind the group were torn down by a large tyrannosaurus rex digimon with the Emperor standing on his shoulder.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong! You are ordered to here by evacuate the premises without further notice!" he threatened.

"We have just as much right to be here than you!" TK yelled.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" the Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei yelled.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must it always become a great big production? Get them, Tyranamon!" the Emperor ordered.

Tyranamon then growled at the group as he stepped over to them, but Guilmon blasted his Pyro Sphere at the larger red dinosaur making him stumble back from the attack.

"Guys, make with the digivolving already!" Daisuke called as Guilmon snarled at Tyranamon who growled back.

"Right!" Yolei and Cody nodded as Hawkmon and Armadillomon ran over.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"This is why I'm the genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks while I keep coming up with new ideas." The Emperor said.

Yolei mounted Halsemon as he then flew at Tyrannomon who used Blaze Blast, but Halsemon dodged it and then countered with Tempest Wing and hit Tyrannomon, knocking him back.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?" the Emperor gripped his whip.

From out behind the trees came four more Tyrannomon while the Emperor was standing on the first's shoulder again.

"We're surrounded." Daisuke gasped as Guilmon growled.

"The more the merrier." The Emperor said.

"There are five of them now." Yolei glanced around.

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon hissed.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Patamon asked.

"As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you two are useless. I might as well destroy you first." The Emperor said.

"Leave them alone." TK called.

Two Tyrannomon blasted fire at Gatomon and Patamon who ran for cover, but another one stepped in front of them and slapped them over to a tree, both crashing into it.

"I thought that cats are always supposed to land on their feet." Patamon quipped.

"Oh, shut up." Gatomon muttered.

A Tyrannomon went after them, but Guilmon charged in and punched him in the face as Gatomon and Patamon got away.

As two more came after them, Digmon jumped in front of them to protect them as Gatomon and Patamon ran away.

"Hello boys. Looks like you have some cavities that need filling." Digmon held up his drills.

"We're outnumbered here." Daisuke glared as she looked around.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose.'" The Emperor said.

"We don't stand a chance like this. We've got to go and find the other digi egg." Cody said.

"But Cody, we don't even know who it belongs to." Yolei pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. TK, Kari, take Cody with you and go get the digi egg." Daisuke called at them.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked as she looked at her friend in worry.

"Yes, now go." The child of Harmony yelled at her.

"I'm getting something. It's this way." Cody said as he followed the signal.

"Gatomon, let's go look for the other digi eggs." Kari called.

"Patamon, come this way." TK yelled.

The cat and guinea pig started running over to their partners.

"Open wide!" Digmon teased as the two Tyrannomons roared at him and he held his drills out at them.

Digmon and Halsemon both used their attacks to keep the dinosaurs distracted, Digmon opening up the ground from his drilling, making two of the dinosaurs fall into the crater.

"You can run but you can't hide." The Emperor said as the Tyrannomon he was on chased after Cody, Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon.

"Going somewhere?" Guilmon asked jumping in front of the dinosaur.

"You'll have to go through me first to get to them." The Rookie snarled at the Tyranamon.

Guilmon then used his Pyro Sphere on the digimon while Digmon used his Gold Rush on one of the Tyranamon, but he was blasted at by the Tyranamon and he reverted back to Armadillomon.

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped.

"We might wanna run." Daisuke grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away from the area.

"Hurry, go after them!" the Emperor yelled.

Halsemon then swooped in and used Eagle Eye on the Tyranamon that chased after the girls, but then two of the Tyranamon turned their attention to Halsemon and went after him.

One of the Tyranamon was focused on Guilmon, the two dinosaurs circling each other as the Rookie then pounced on the larger dinosaur, snapping his fangs on Tyranamon's snout making the Champion roar in pain.

Halsemon cried out as he was whipped by a Tyranamon's tail and as sent into a tree, groaning in pain.

"Halsemon!" Yolei cried.

A blast of fire was sent in her direction as Daisuke pushed her to the ground, barely missing the flames that went over their heads.

"Thanks." Yolei sighed as she turned to the girl.

"Don't mention it. We have to go." Daisuke stood up and the girls ran off.

Suddenly, a Tyranamon stepped in front of them as Armadillomon stood beside the girls.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble." Armadillomon said.

Halsemon then used Tempest Twist, hitting the Tyranamon, but he was then blasted by another Tyranamon from behind and reverted by to Hawkmon.

"I concur." Hawkmon groaned as Yolei ran over to her partner.

The group of Tyranamon then started gathering around Daisuke, Yolei, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, backing them up to a cliff.

"Oh, what's taking the others so long?" Yolei asked.

"Do you guys give up yet?" the Emperor asked.

"Not even close." Daisuke glared at him.

"Take a look around you. You have nowhere else to run and no way to digivolve. The great Ryo isn't here to save the day this time." The Emperor mocked.

Guilmon then ran over and attacked the Tyranamon the Emperor was standing on and the beast growled in pain as he tried to shake the Rookie off his tail.

"Man, Guilmon doesn't know when to quit." Armadillomon blinked.

"That's my boy." Daisuke stated proudly.

"Get off, you reptilian rat!" the Emperor yelled as he raised his arm and whipped Guilmon in the face making the group gasp.

The whip didn't seem to hurt Guilmon, it just made him snarl like a ferocious animal and he lifted his jaw up, roaring at the Emperor as he used his fangs to grab the whip.

"Let go!" the Emperor yelled as he tried to pull the whip out of the dinosaur's jaws.

Yanking his head back, Guilmon pulled the Emperor off of Tyranamon making the boy cry out as he hit the ground.

"Ha! Nice!" Yolei cheered while Daisuke laugh along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

Jumping off of Tyranamon, Guilmon then stalked over towards the Emperor, growling at him making the boy look over at the dinosaur, feeling slightly scared at the wild look in those predatory gold eyes.

"Guilmon!" Daisuke called.

Hearing his human call his name, the wild look quickly faded from Guilmon's eyes as he looked over at his human to see her running over to him.

"Daisukemon! Was I being bad again? Sorry." He said running over to her.

She fell to her knees and pulled her dinosaur into a hug, smiling as Guilmon purred and rubbed his head against hers.

"What is this? He's a savage beast one moment and the next that girl reduces him to a puppy." The Emperor muttered as he stood up.

"Daisuke, we're here!" Cody called as he sat in front of TK on a golden winged horse.

"Cody!" Yolei gasped.

"Whoa, who are those guys?" Daisuke asked

"That's Pegasusmon. He's one wild horse. When eh attacks with his Star Shower, his enemy will be blasted into outer space." Armadillomon explained.

"And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying fighting machine with nine lives and she's quite a shot when shooting those Rosetta Stones of hers." Hawkmon said.

"Don't think armour digivolving will save you. It won't be long before I figure out how to stop that too." The Emperor said.

The Tyrannomons then blasted at Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, but they took to the air and used their Golden Noose, tying up the Tyrannomons.

Pegasusmon used Star Shower while Nefertimon swooped in and used Rosetta Stones on the horde of dinosaurs, breaking the dark rings around their necks.

After they were defeated, Nerftimon and Pegasusmon returned to normal while the Emperor had escaped.

"They're dark rings disappeared." Yolei said.

The Tyrannomon stood up, then started walking away now that they were free.

"I wanna get a digital picture of this for my scrap book." Kari said as she held up her camera.

(In the computer lab…)

"These photos turned out great, except the Tyrannomons all have red eyes. Oh, wait a minute, I forgot. They always have red eyes." Kari giggled.

She was sitting at the computer checking over the picture she had taken while everyone sat back and relaxed.

"This Digimon Emperor guy is trouble. We've never fought anyone that was human before. How do we fight him?" TK mused.

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.

"TK brings up a very interesting point we should all consider. This is quite a little army we've put together so far. We have two new digimons who can armour digivolve and now even Gatomon and Patamon have a way to by-pass the Emperor's dark digivice as well while Guilmon is very strong for a Rookie. But even with all our power combined, we still haven't had the strength to beat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World, yet we still keep forgetting the fact that he's human." Cody said.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it, what's the point?" Yolei asked looking a bit confused to what the boy meant.

"If we can somehow find out the Digimon Emperor's human identity then maybe we can defeat him on our side." He said.

"How would we do that though? It sounds like a good idea, but we don't even know who he is in this world." TK pointed out.

"You're too young to be worrying about these things, Cody. Just let us older kids come up with a plan." Yolei told him.

Cody appeared a bit upset by this and Daisuke sighed as she walked over to stand next to the boy, patting his head and making him look up at her.

"It is a good idea, but it would be a little hard to find out who he is. But maybe that other guy knows him." Daisuke said.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about him. I wonder how he got the digi egg of Courage." Kari turned in her chair.

"Who knows?" TK shrugged.

(Elsewhere…)

A boy with spiked light brown hair and tanned skin stood in front of a lake, his arms crossed as he stared at the setting sun.

From behind him a short blue and white dragon walked over, looking at his partner with curious scarlet colored eyes.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" he asked the boy.

"Nothing. I guess I was just thinking about those kids. I mean, sure, they're the Digidestineds too, but I have a feeling that they have no idea what they're doing." Ryo sighed.

The dragon narrowed his eyes curiously as he then crossed his arms, thinking over the humans and the digimon from memory.

"Well, maybe they'd know if you just helped them. What's so wrong with that?" the dragon asked.

"Veemon, I tried helping one kid out before. Now look at him. I doubt I call help these guys out either." Ryo said as he pulled out his digivice.

It was a model that the two new kids and the Emperor had; only his had a dark blue body with white grips.

Veemon whined sadly at that as he reached up and grabbed his friend's hand making him look down, sky blue eyes meeting scarlet eyes.

"I'm sure that won't happen again. It wasn't your fault. Something happened to him. You tried to help him, but he didn't want it. He just tried to hurt us." Veemon smiled sadly.

Ryo smiled down at his partner and gripped his digivice tighter as he looked out towards the lake, his mind going back to the girl with the Guilmon.

She also had a rare digimon just like him and it made him wonder how she fit into this new destiny.

"C'mon, Veemon, let's get going. It'll be dark soon." Ryo said as he then started walking off.

To be continued…


	5. Iron Vegiemon

"Iron Vegiemon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The group had found the coliseum where the Emperor kept his captives in cages and forced them to fight as he watched for entertainment.

Yolei had to stay behind today to finish up a project, so Tai decided to come along to help the younger generation out.

Agumon used his Pepper Breath while Guilmon used his Pyro Sphere to destroy the cage bars.

Guilmon then ran inside and helped the Gotsumon, rock creatures with large yellow eyes, walk out.

"Let's go." Guilmon said as he helped a Gotsumon stand up.

Once the digimon were free, everyone started running, leading the captives away from the coliseum before the Emperor arrived or one of his minions attacked them.

"That…was…easy." Daisuke panted.

They them stopped running when they were sure they were a safe distance away from the area and the Gotsumon dropped to the ground, panting and sighing in relief.

"You guys are officially fugitives." Agumon said to them.

"Something was weird." TK said as Patamon said jumping into his arms.

"Like what?" the hamster-bat asked.

"The fact that it was so easy for us break out of that prison. There wasn't a single guard anywhere around. It's like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something." TK said.

"TK's right. I mean, we're good, but not that good." Daisuke sat on the ground.

Guilmon rubbed his head into her chest and she patted his head while Kari and Gatomon stood beside them with Cody and Armadillomon beside TK and Patamon.

Tai and Agumon were standing in front of the group, looking them over.

"This guy is not gonna let us get away that easy without some kind of reason." Kari said.

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Tai said.

"Oops, that's me. I had a peanut butter and banana sandwich before we left." Guilmon said as they all started walking.

"Now I'm hungry." Armadillomon commented.

As they arrived at the TV portal that was lying in the middle of the grasslands, the group were all covered in light as they were sucked inside of the portal.

As they all flew out of the computer and landed in the lab, they found Yolei, Poromon and Izzy were in the room staring at them in shock.

At the sight of the Gotsumon, Yolei yelled in shock, but the bell rang just as she yelled to hide her voice from others.

"Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy yelled at them.

"But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" Tai asked looking to his sister.

"Yep." She nodded.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama happens to come in here?" Yolei asked as she sat at the computer.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it boys." Cody said to the Gotsumon who all struck poses looking utterly ridiculous.

"Eesh. Early rejects might be a better phrase." Yolei muttered with a nervous smile as Izzy walked over to her.

"Yolei, I've got a big favour to ask. Would it be all right with you if I borrowed your digivice?" he asked and she stood up.

"But what for?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious that the power from your digivices opens the gate to the Digital World. Our old digivices don't seem to work." Izzy said.

"Izzy's right. I've tried using mine, but no luck." Tai said holding his digivice.

"The only way we can get into the Digital World is if one of you opens the gate for us." He said.

"So I wanted to try an experiment with the new digivices, if that's okay with you." Izzy said as Yolei smiled and took out her digivice handing it over to him.

(The next day…)

"Huh? What?" Daisuke blinked.

As she was walking out of the school, TK had approached her and took her to the side to talk to her, taking her away from some members of her soccer team.

When he asked her to go out with him after school, she was confused by what he had meant.

"My brother's band is having a concert today. Do you wanna go? I was planning on asking him if he could help us hide the Gotsumon." TK told her.

He had been a bit nervous about asking her to go with him, but Kari insisted that he do it so that they could get closer and so that she could meet another Digidestined.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." Daisuke smiled at him.

"Oh, great! Come on, let's go." TK smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

"Whoa, hey!" she called as she was pulled along by the blonde.

TK pulled the girl off to a warehouse where a group of teenagers had arrived and they walked inside when they heard music playing.

Up on the stage were four teenagers from the high school playing instruments while one boy with chin length golden blonde hair and azure eyes sang.

"Wow, they're pretty good." Daisuke commented.

"That guy singing is my brother, Matt. He's the one who started the band." TK told her.

The two Digidestineds bopped their heads to the music playing as the crowd cheered and danced, the girls being exceptionally loud.

After the concert was over, TK grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled her off to the hall where Matt was seen heading down.

Walking down the hall, the duo found the teenager looking out the window, watching as some of the crowd walked off to go back home.

"Matt, hey!" TK called making the teenager look over at them.

"TK, hey. Who's your friend here?" Matt asked as the kids walked over to him.

"I'm Daiuske Motomiya." she smiled.

"Oh, you're the Nineth Child Tai told us about. Nice to meet you, I'm Matt Ishida." Matt greeted her.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well, we kind of need a favour. You see, we rescued some Gotsumon from the Digimon Emperor and now we need a place to hide them." TK explained.

"My dad would freak if I brought them home with me. Guilmon's already too much to feed." Daisuke said.

Matt's azure eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at the two preteens.

"Sorry, TK, but just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide some rock guys. WHat am I supposed to do? Have them sing back-up? They're voices are too gravely." Matt said.

"Come on, it's just for a few days." TK insisted.

Footsteps were then heard making the trio look over to see a magenta haired girl dressed in a yellow sundress running down to the fall towards them.

"Hi, can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said as she handed him a marker and notebook.

The girl smiled, her chocolate eyes sparkling at him when she suddenly noticed that her younger sister was in the room as well.

"Huh, Dais? What are you doing here?" Jun asked curiously.

"This is TK and Matt. They're the Digidestineds that Gennai told us about." Daisuke informed stunning the brothers.

"Oh, so these are the guys, huh? Great to finally meet you. I'm Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's older and much prettier sister." Jun grinned.

Her sister then elbowed her in the side making Jun laugh at the pouting girl.

"How do you even know about us in teh first place?" Matt asked as he gave the girl back her marker and notebook.

"Well, there was the Bakemon and Phantomon who broke down our door and tried to kidnap us. Then Guilmon digivolved to save us. Also, there was the battle between that creepy giant and the other digimon. And finally, that Diaboromon fisaco on the internet. Adding all that together, it kind of spells 'Duh!'" Jun quipped.

"You're handling it pretty well." TK grinned at her.

"Well, I'm used to it now. Besides, with Gennai stopping in to visit us on the holidays, we've gotten used to the fact that Daisuke and Guilmon would be getting involved with this some day." Jun shrugged.

Suddenly, three beeping sounds were heard making the children of Hope, Harmony and Friendship pull out of their digivices.

"It's Yolei. She needs us to head back to school." TK read from his D-Terminal.

"I think Gabumon is in trouble." Matt said as he stared at his digivice.

"We need to go. Can you tell Mom to drop off Guilmon at school?" Daisuke asked her sister.

"On it." Jun held a finger up as she was already on her cellphone.

While she was on the phone, the trio ran off towards the middle school to meet up with the others.

As they got there, they found Kari was waiting outside with Gatomon and Guilmon, so they then quickly ran into the computer lab to meet up with Yolei, Cody, Upamon and Poromon.

"Back off guys, you're making me nervous." She said.

"Can't you go any faster?" Daisuke asked.

"All right, the gate's open. Shall we go?" Yolei grinned.

Everyone then pulled out their digivices and held them out to the computer.

The room was filled with light as the group was sucked inside of the computer and landed on the side of a river.

Lying on the ground looking unconcious was a yellow lizard digimon who wore a blue furred coat with dark blue stripes, a gold horn on his forehead and had pink claws.

"Gabumon!" Matt called in worry.

The digimon, Gabumon, opened him crimson red eyes as he pushed himself up and smiled weakly at his human.

"Oh, Matt." He said.

"Gabumon are you okay?" Matt asked as he ran over and knelt in front of the digimon.

"Let's just say I'll never look at steam vegetables the same way." Gabumon joked.

"Okay, I want you to tell me everything that happened." Matt said.

"Good, we never talk anymore." Gabumon said.

"_Hey everybody."_ Yolei called making eveyrone look at the TV screen.

"_I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back and then I'll meet up with you there."_ She said getting up to leave.

"_Have no fear while Yolei is gone. This place shall be guarded by Poromon." _The pink bird said.

"Stay in touch." Daisuke gave the bird the thumbs up as the screen went black.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why don't they call hem cat ears? After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of the TV?" Gatomon asked making Kari give her a look.

"This is what you think of?" she asked.

"Ooh, i know! Because they look like bunny ears." Guilmon grinned as he pointed a claw at the TV.

"Okay, break's over. Let's get back to work." Patamon said as Matt kissed Gabumon's nose and stood up.

Gabumon then led the group into the forest, pushing bushes out of the way as they walked off.

"It's a small village called Santa Caria." Gabumon told them.

"Sounds pretty." Guilmon commented.

"It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business and then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gabumon explained.

Looking out through the clearing, the group saw the village that had been built into the mountain in front of them.

"Look, there's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon said as she pointed to the black tower on the cliff.

"The Emperor calls them control spires." Gabumon informed.

"Okay, anyone got a plan on how to get there?" Daisuke asked.

"I think I might have one." Gatomon said.

A few minutes later, the digimon wore dark rings as they escorted their tied up humans to the village where they were spotted by the Vegiemon.

"Stop right there!" the Vegiemon at the gate yelled.

"Identify yourselves." Vegiemon1 said.

"It's okay, we're one of you." Gatomon said lifting her paw up to show off the fake ring she wore.

"We just captured these digimon and their friends." She explained as she gestured to the humans and Patamon who were all tied up.

Guilmon made sure to snarl at them to make their act more believeable as the group was led further into the village.

"Where are you taking us?" Patamon cried.

"Pipe down! You're all going to jail where you belong." Armadillomon said as the Vegiemon laughed.

Once there were at the top of the stairs, the group relaxed a bit since they were out of sight of the guards.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic." Patamon said.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet. The first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the taste of the litter and even if we get past them, we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire." Gatomon said as the group started walking again.

They then entere dthe cells where the other Vegiemon were and a group of Gazimon were trapped inside the cage, looking miserable.

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. the Emperor will be pleased. We could've caught them ourselves you know, but I guess you beat us to the punch." Vegiemon2 said, but then gasped as the digimon took off the fake rings.

"By the way, speaking of punch…Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yowled delivering a powerful punch to the Vegiemon.

Armadillomon tackled one of the Vegiemon while Guilmon hit them back with his paws while the Gazimon were freed from their cages.

Everyone then ran out of the cell, Patamon leading the way up the staircase to get to the control spire, but when Patamon turned the corner, he stopped.

"Quiet, there are more guards." Patamon said.

"The exit is blocked. We'll never get out now." Guilmon said as they hid in the corner, watching the Vegiemon as they talked about who knows what.

"We're gonna have to find another way." TK said.

"Where though?" Kari asked as she looked around.

While they were talking, they didn't notice someone walking up behind them until that person grabbed Daisuke from behind, making her squeal.

The group jumped in shock and turned to see what had happened, only to find Ryo and Veemon standing behind them, the brunette holding onto Daisuke's waist.

"Ryo?" Cody gasped.

"You guys are back? Man, you sure are glutons for punishment." Ryo remarked.

Blushing, Daisuke jumped out of his embrace and stood beside Kari as the group stared at the duo of Courage.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"We're trying to get to the tower. If we destroy it, then the Vegiemon will be free from the Emperor's control." Veemon explained.

"That makes sense." Cody nodded.

"Anyway, if you guys are looking for another way, it's here. Come on." Ryo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Kari smiled.

Ryo then led the group to the path up the mountain, no speaking because they were unsure about what to say.

"So, Daisuke, you're sister seemed nice." TK spoke up hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, you guys met Jun?" Kari asked.

"You know her?" TK asked.

"Uh huh. The Motomiya family lived at Heighton View Terrace with us. Sora, Tai and Jun are pretty close. They've been friends for years." Kari explained.

Matt frowned as he recalled the night he and TK had watched Greymon and Parottmon battling in the street when he was a child.

He remembered seeing two girls who matched the discriptions of the Motomiya sisters, but one was holding a tiny red creature.

"Hey, Veemon, how long have you known Ryo?" Guilmon asked the dragon.

"For a few years now. What about you and Daisuke?" Veemon asked.

"Hmm. I think it's been eight years now." Guilmon said.

The group then made it to the cliff and they looked at the tower curiously and then looked down at the cliff.

"How do we get down from here?" TK asked as he peered down the ledge.

"There's no way to do it. It's too steep." Kari said.

"If we only had a rope or something we could climb down." Matt said.

"No problem. I'll go look for one." Gabumon said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by the Gazimon.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We just hang onto each other and you can climb down the bunny slope. Our way of saying thanks." Gazimon1 said.

"That'd be great. Let's go." Gabumon said as the Gazimon got to work.

They were stopped when pink sludge was thrown at them making everyone gasp as they turned around to see the Vegiemon had arrived.

"Ha! No one's going anywhere." A red Vegiemon laughed.

"Veemon, get to work." Ryo called.

"All right Ryo, it's time for action. I'm gonna take that over grown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup." Veemon said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud. That oughta cheer you up." He said as he charged at RedVegiemon.

Veemon then used Vee Headbutt, but was stopped by RedVegiemon using his vine like arm to whack him over the head, making the dragon cry out.

"And now for a side dish. Chilli Pepper Pummel!" RedVegiemon called burping out red peppers that hit the dragon in the face that exploded into tiny flames making Veemon cry out.

"Veemon!" Ryo called.

The Vegiemon then snuck up on the humans and grabbed them, wrapping their arms around the humans and Rookies, trapping them.

Patamon then tried to fly over to help Veemon, but was hit in the face by the Chilli Pepper Pummel.

RedVegiemon then used his Stink Jet making a green smog fill tthe area and everyone coughed at the spicey smog.

"That stinks!" Armadillomon cried.

"My eyes!" Kari cried out.

RedVegiemon tied Veemon up and was holding him above his head, smirking.

"Put me down or I'll toss you like a salad!" Veemon warned.

"In case you forgot, I have the upper hand here." RedVegiemon said as he slammed Veemon down making everyone cry out in worry.

"Veemon!" Ryo called as he tried to fight the Vegiemon off.

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize the thoroughly like so." RedVegiemon said as he started punching Veemon as he lay on the ground.

Veemon stood up, wincing in pain as he did so, but was still able to glare at RedVegiemon as he did so.

"Is that your best shot?" he grunted.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started. How do you feel about flying?" RedVegiemon taunted as he punched Veemon right across the face, sending him flying a few feet away.

Ryo watched in horror as he struggled to get free from the vines trapping him while the others watched in horror.

"I can't watch this." Gabumon said with his eyes closed.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt said.

"Veemon! Leave him alone!" Ryo yelled.

"Combine all your ingredients in a bowel, next stir. Blend, mix, frappe and voila! The first course." RedVegiemon said as he kept beating on Veemon, everyone covering their eyes and whimpering.

"Now the entre." The evil vegie said.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up." Veemon panted as he forced himself to stand again.

"I have to do my best to help Ryo. Whatever teh costs." Veemon said making the brunette stare at him partner.

RedVegiemon then punched Veemon in the face, sending him flying back intot he control spire making eveyrone cry out as a crack appeared in the tower.

"Leave him alone now! You hear me? He's had enough!" Ryo yelled as he glared at RedVegiemon.

"I don' doubt he's feeling a little full, but he must have saved room for desert and I've cooked up a sweet surprise!" RedVegiemon said.

"If only I could digivolve." Gabumon said.

"There must be a way." Matt said as he held onto his digivice.

"But how?" Gabumon asked as Veemon was punched in the gut, slamming up against the spire.

"And now for the surprise I promised you. A double helping of…Spike Punch!" RedVegiemon said as he went to punch him again.

"The tower. It's breaking." Daisuke blinked as everyone stared at the tower as cracks appeared from teh force of the hits.

"That's it!" Ryo said getting a detemrined look in his eyes.

"Veemon!" Ryo called.

"Duck!" Matt called to him.

"Now!" Gabumon yelled.

Veemon ducked down and RedVegiemon's fists smashed right into the spire, blue crackles of electricity erupting around the black stone tower.

Matt's digivice started beeping making him smile as the Vegiemon let us go and ran away while Gabumon was covered in white light.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"What?!" RedVegiemon gasped as the large blue and white wolf growled at him.

"Gabumon, how did you digivolve?" Matt asked.

Garurumon then chased after the Vegiemon, blasting his Blue Blaster at them as Ryo ran over to Veemon to check on his wounded friend.

"Guilmon, what do ya say we give this guy a real cooking lesson?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah!" Guilmon nodded as he ran at RedVegiemon.

RedVegiemon used his Chilli Pepper Pummel on Guilmon, but the red dinosaur held out his hands blocking it, his eyes turning wild.

"You want a piece of me?" RedVegiemon asked going to punch Guilmon, but the dinosaur grabbed his fists, both trying to push the other back.

Guilmon then pulled RedVegiemon down, then lifted him up and slammed him down onto the ground.

"That hurt." RedVegiemon groaned as Guilmon let go of him.

Growling, Guilmon then used his Pyro Sphere on RedVegiemon, the fire covering the digimon as he cried out in pain and ran off.

"I've heard of grilled vegetables, but this is ridiculous!" he said as he fell back, fainting from the attack.

"That's my boy!" Daisuke cheered as she ran over to Guilmon and hugged him.

At the touch of his human, Guilmon purred happily as he licked her cheek making her laugh.

"Daisuke!" someone call making the group all turn around to see Yolei and Hawkmon running over with the Gotsumon, Izzy, Tai and Agumon.

"Garurumon!" Tai said as he, Izzy and Agumon ran up to the large wolf.

"How were you able to digivolve?" the lizard asked.

"I'm not quite sure." The wolf said.

"You know what I think? When RedVegiemon's punch cracked the control spire, we were freed from its power." Patamon said as everyone looked at the tower that looked worse for wear.

"It's certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon said.

"We should destroy the spire once and for all and who better to do the job than Digmon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah." Cody said pulling out his yellow and white digivice.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

Digmon used his Rock Cracking and started drilling away at the spire until it gave way, falling down to the ground with blue sparks around it and was completely destroyed, freeing all of the Vegiemon.

"Sorry, I forgot to yell 'timber." Digmon joked.

"Whoa, did I get married while I was a sleep?" RedVegiemon asked when he saw the rings.

"Oh, now I see how it works." Yolei said.

"May I inquire as to what you're talking about?" Hawkmon asked flapping over to her.

"The spire. It acted like an electricity rod. The Digimon Emperor set it up so that it powered the dark rings, making it possible for him to control all the digimon throughout the area." She explained.

"Isn't that right, Izzy?" she asked the red head as he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm quite impressed with your theory, Yolei." He said making her smile.

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered around the Digital World?" Tai asked as Matt walked over to his side.

"Well, whatever the number is one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new Digidestinds, don't cha think?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Leave it to us. We can handle it." TK said.

"I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." Agumon said to Gatomon as she raised her paw.

"I'm all over it." she said.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Tai said as he ran off with the Gotsumon followed along with Agumon.

"I'm right behind ya, big brother." Kari said as she and Gatomon followed them.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." Matt said as he rode the wolf over to the Gazimon.

"Garurumon!" the Gazimon cheered making the wolf chuckle.

Ryo stood up with Veemon in his arms and shook his head in amusement at the group before he then turned and started walking off making Daisuke turn to watch him go.

She frowned as she watched the teenager walk off, wondering why he didn't stay with them to talk.

(In the computer lab...)

"I'm glad the Gotsumon can't stay with us anymore. Every time they touched my CDs, they scratched them." Yolei said.

"And they clogged the sink when they brushed their teeth." Cody put in.

"Hey everyone, I really think you should take a look at this." Izzy called from his place at the computer.

"Wow, what is that?" Yolei asked as eveyrone gathered around the redhead to look at the computer screen.

"I found it when I was examining your digivice, Yolei. It seems to be a map of the Digital World." He said as they saw the black, white and grey squares all over the screen.

"Do you see this white square? Well, it used to be black until we destroyed the control spire." He said pointing to the square.

"Unfortunately, there are a lot black squares left and they all have spires." Izzy said.

"Gee, Izzy. It's going to take a long time to turn all of those black squares into white ones." Cody said.

"And how do we know he won't build new spires?" Daisuke asked with a frown.

To be continued...


	6. Old Reliable

"Old Reliable"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke was waiting outside the school, watching as some of the students walked off to go home whilke she was waiting on her mother to bring Guilmon.

Yawning, the girl then lifted her arms above her head and stretched out, giving a content sigh as her stiff muscles popped.

"Man, it's been a long day." she said.

Hearing a car approaching, she looked down the street and found her mother had arrived and she walked over to the car as it pulled up to the sidewalk and parked.

"Hi, honey." Narumi greeted.

"Hey, Mom." Daisuke said as she opened the back door.

Guilmon jumped out wearing his usual disguise and wrapped his arms around his human, licking her face in greeting which made her laugh.

"Easy, boy! Did ya miss me?" she asked.

"Always." Guilmon purred.

Narumi shook her golden blonde head in amusement of her daughter and the dinosaur, wondering if they would ever change.

"Anyway, be careful, you hear me? We don't want your father to have a panic attack." Narumi said.

"Or give you another reason to try and beat Gennai with a frying pan." Daisuke muttered making Guilmon giggle.

"Watch it." Narumi warned.

Stepping away from the car, the duo of Harmony watched as the mother pulled away from the school and waved at them as she drove off.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others." Daisuke said as she looked down at her dinosaur.

"Okay!" Guilmon chirped.

They then walked inside of the school, heading up the stairs to meet the rest of the group in the computer lab.

As they made it to the top of the staircase, they found Cody turning the corner to walk down the stairs with his school bag on.

"Hey, Cody." Daisuke called making the boy stop and look over at the girl.

"Oh, hi, Daisuke, Guilmon. What's up?" Cody greeted them.

"Where are you going?" Guilmon asked the boy.

"I'm going home. I've got kendo practise this afternoon." Cody informed them.

"Huh? Can't you get out of it?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. Sorry, guys, but I have to go." Cody said as he continued walking down the stairs.

"Um, but Cody!" Daisuke held a hand out, but the boy was already gone.

The girl sighed, unsure of what the others would say about the boy not coming with them, especially Upamon.

"What's the matter with you?" Kari asked as she walked over.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Daisuke smiled at the girl.

"Okay. Come on, let's get going to the computer lab." Kari said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Guilmon cheered as he ran off towards the computer room.

"Guilmon!" Daisuke called as she ran after her dinosaur.

Kari chuckled as she followed after her friend to help her reign in her hyperactive dinosaur.

The group arrived at the room and the child of Light slid the door open to reveal Yolei and TK were already inside with Poromon and Patamon.

They were staring at the computer screen, looks of surprise on their faces.

"Hey guys." Daisuke said as the two girls and dinosaur walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"We just got a message from the Digital World. It's a distress call from one of the digimon." TK informed as he looked at the girls.

"Who?" Kari grew serious as she leaned over to get a better look.

"I'm not really sure." the blonde said.

"Well, do you know where it's coming from?" Daisuke asked as she walked over to stand on the lavender haired girl's other side.

"I got it. The signal is coming from one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor. And it's a lot further than any area we've been to." Yolei informed.

"This should add to our frequent flyer miles." Kari quipped.

"According to this map, the Emperor's area is getting a lot bigger. I bet his ego is too." Yolei said.

"It won't be long until he has complete control over the entire Digital World." Daisuke glared at the screen.

"Then every single digimon is in danger." Kari said sadly.

"All right, let's get moving." Daisuke said.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here." Upamon announced from the chair he was seated on.

"Cody's not coming. He has kendo." the mahogany haired girl said as she turned to face the In-Training.

"One question; what's kendo?" Upamon blinked up at her curiously.

"Ooh, I know! It's a sport with a wooden swords." Guilmon stood beside Upamon.

"Wooden swords?" Poromon asked as he flapped over.

Footsteps were then heard making the group turn around curiously and then grew worried when the steps were drawing closer to them.

"Oh, boy! I knew Cody would show up!" Upamon cheered as he bounced up and down.

"It's not Cody!" Daisuke gasped.

"Everybody hide! Yolei cried.

Everyone grabbed their digimon and started running around the room, Guilmon jumping into his partner's arms to try and hug as the girl stumbled back from the weight of the dinosaur.

The door was then opened by a 15 year old boy with shoulder length dark blue hair and had a pair of ebony eyes with oval shaped silver glasses perched on his nose.

He was dressed in a white button down shirt with a blue blazer, gray pants, brown shoes and had a shopping bag in his hand as he smiled at the group.

"It's Joe!" Kari and TK smiled at their friend.

"Hey guys!" Joe Kido waved at them in greeting while Upamon's ears lowered sadly.

"Wow, even thought Tai told me about it, it's still strange seeing the digimon here in the real world." Joe said as he walked over.

TK then stood beside him with Patamon flying up to sit on his head.

"This is Joe our old friend we told you about." TK introduced the male.

"Oh, right, the doctor." Daisuke groaned as she set Guilmon down and the dinosaur purred as he wondered over to Joe.

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils for me?" Yolei grinned as she hugged Poromon tightly to her chest.

"Joe, this is Daisuke and Yolei. Joe's not really a doctor yet." Kari said as she gestured towards the two girls as she held Gatomon.

TK then turned serious as he stood in front of Joe.

"I'm glad you're here. We got distress call from the Digital World." the child of Hope informed.

"I know, it's from Gomamon." Joe nodded.

"Candy!" Guilmon chirped as he sniffed at Joe's bag.

Everyone turned to him, grinning in amusement while Daisuke gave a nervous smile at her partner's antics.

"Hey, these are supplies for emergencies." Joe chuckled as he lifted his bag high up while Guilmon followed his arm, sniffing at the bag curiously.

"Guilmon." Daisuke called and the dinosaur ran over to his human, rubbing his head against her side.

Kari couldn't help but find Guilmon to be adorable with the way he behaves, especially when he's around his partner.

Shaking the thought from her head, the cherry eyed girl then turned her attention onto the teenager in front of them.

"Do you plan on coming with us, Joe? We could really use your help." Kari smiled at him.

"Absolutely. I'm worried about Gomamon." Joe told her with a serious look.

TK then held up his white digivice with green grips to show if to Joe.

"These are the digivices of the new Digidestineds. They're the only thing that can open the gate to the Digital World." TK said.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up about them and he also told me all about this jerk that calls himself the Digimon Emperor and this Ryo guy." Joe said.

"All right, let's open the gate." Yolei said as she stood in front of the computer.

"Right." TK nodded as everyone walked over to the computer and held up their digivices.

As everyone got ready to be sucked intot he portal, the sliding door was then opened making them all turn around to see who had opened it.

"What about me?" the little boy called as he walked into the room.

"Cody!" Upamon cheered as he hopped down from the chair.

"You made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!" Upamon bounced up and down.

"You're going to have to forgive him. He's hyperactive." Codt apologized to the teenager he was standing beside.

"Don't worry. Gomamon's the same way." Joe assured the boy.

"Guys, the gate's open!" Daisuke called to the boys.

"All right, come on. Let's gooooo!" Yolei yelled as she struck a pose, pointing to the screen making Daisuke sweat drop at her.

Holding up their digivices, the group was then sucked into the computer as the light filled the room.

They were then shot out of the TV portal behind them and found themselves in a landscape covered in snow and ice.

An icy wind blew by Daisuke making her shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself, a look of displeasure on her face.

"Oh, man, I hate the cold." she shivered.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't properly introduced while we took our trip. My name is-"

"Hi guys!" a voice called cutting Cody off from his introduction to Joe.

Everyone looked up to a snowy hill to see Veemon was there, smiling at them as he waved his hand at them.

"Look, Veemon!" Guilmon smiled.

As the group was staring at the dragon, Daisuke didn't notice someone walk up behind her and wrap a sweater around her shoulders making the girl gasp.

Turning her head, she found a pair of familiar sky blue eyes as the teenager smiled down at her.

"Ryo." she said making everyone look at the boy.

"Fancy meeting you here. You guys are gonna get sick, ya know." Ryo told them as he took in their under dressed states.

Veemon then ran over to the group and smiled at Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Guilmon.

"What are you doing here?" Yolei asked him.

"We were looking for the control spire." Veemon told them.

"We heard that the Emperor built a control spire here and made took over this area. After our last encounter, we decided that destroying the tower would free the digimon." Ryo explained.

"And get the Emperor mad, but that's a bonus." Veemon grinned.

"Does this mean you'll help us, Ryo?" Kari asked him.

Looking the group over, he saw the hopeful expression on all their faces.

When he reached Daisuke's face, he smirked and shook his head.

"Why not? It could get things done faster." Ryo shrugged.

Yolei then sneezed as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold.

"Man, it's freezing here." the lavender haired girl said as her teeth chattered.

"Here, you can use one of these." Joe said as he reached into his bag.

Pulling out a packet, he placed it in the girl's hand and she stared down at the orange packet curiously.

"They're hand warmers." Joe said as he then handed a packet to TK and Cody.

"Kari." the child of Reliability handed a packet over to the girl.

"Thanks a lot." Kari smiled at him.

"Boy, leave it you. Good old reliable Joe." TK praised cheerfully.

"I watch all of those survival shows on TV." Joe said as Yolei struggled to open her packet.

"Hey, won't you need this back?" Daisuke asked Ryo as she pointed to the dark blue sweater that was around her shoulders.

"Nah, keep it. Wouldn't want you getting sick." Ryo said making the girl blush.

Veemon smirked while Guilmon was confused.

"It won't open!" Yolei grunted as she tried to rip the packet open, but it slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground.

Heat rose from the packet as it melted some of the snow away and she bent down, picking it up and was surprised to see a face beneath the snow.

"Joe, look!" she gasped making everyone rush over.

"Huh? Whoa, Gomamon!" Joe gasped when he saw it was his partner.

The Digidestineds and digimon all dropped to their knees as they started digging in the snow, revealing more of the white seal who had purple markings and an orange mohawk.

"Gomamon, speak to me." Joe called as she gently shook the seal.

"Joe." Gomamon groaned as his green eyes slowly opened.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked his injured partner who was now standing up.

"It's Saturday." Gomamon answered looking weak.

"Actually, it's Thursday, but you never did know that day, so you're back to your old self." Joe said.

"I heard from Tentomon we can use that TV to contact you if we were in trouble." Gomamon told him.

"Boy, it looks like you're going to use up my whole first aid kit." Joe sighed.

"I always get misty eyed at happy reunions. I actually think I'm gonna cry." Armadillomon turned his head to the side.

"Don't, your tears will turn to icicles." Gatomon stood beside him.

"You really look terrible, Gomamon. But I mean that in a nice way." Joe said a he pet his seal's cheek.

"I picked a fight with the wrong guy. The Digimon Emperor." Gomamon frowned.

Ryo frowned at this as he looked out over the snowy landscape.

"There's the control spire. Over there." Ryo pointed across the frozen lake.

Joe stood up with Gomamon in his arms and stood beside Daisuke with Ryo on her other side as they stared at the control spire.

"What's that?" the bluenette asked.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Kari said.

"He hunts down digimon and puts these dark rings around them, turning them into his slaves. And the control spire supply the power to those rings." TK explained.

"And no one can digivolve." Kari added on sadly.

"Let's tear it down." Veemon pumped his fists.

"Yeah!" Guilmon cheered.

"But we're gonna have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it." Kari interjected.

"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice." TK frowned.

"Did ya bring any skates? We need seven pairs." Yolei walked up to Joe.

"Sorry, I'm all out." Joe told her as Daisuke ran over to the forest, looking the trees over as an idea began to form.

"Hey, Joe, do you have any rope?" Daisuke asked making everyone look at her.

"Yeah." Joe said as Guilmon used his Rock Breaker to cut down a tree.

With that done, the group then got to work, Hawkmon using the feather on top his head to hit a tree, cutting it down while Patamon used Boom Bubble to knock down a tree.

Gatomon used her Lightening Paw to break down a tree, Armadillomon rapidly dug his claws into the bark to cut down a tree while Veemon used his Vee Head Butt to knock down a tree.

Everyone then cleaned the trees of the branched and smoothed them out as they used the rope to tie the trees together to make a sled.

Then the digimon had rope tied around them and the ends of the rope was tied to the sled as everyone stood back to admire their work.

"Well, it's done." Daisuke sighed as she brushed her bangs back.

"What a great sled." Yolei smiled.

"Now all we have to do is go for a ride." TK said as the humans all got on, Joe holding Gomamon.

"That's easy for them to say. We're pullin'." Armadillomon pouted.

"I'm no dog." Hawkmon complained.

"Come on guys, we're counting on you." Cody encouraged.

"Okay." Patamon nodded as the digimon all faced the front.

"Now, mush!" Daisuke called playfully.

The digimon all started pulling, Patamon and Hawkmon beating their wings and they all sighed in relief when Guilmon started running.

He had stronger legs than all of them, which made it easier to pull the sled along.

Everyone smiled and cheered as the sled was carried across the ice by their digimon.

"Go, Veemon!" Ryo called.

"What a way to travel." Yolei commented.

"Uh oh. We've got visitors." Patamon said as the group spotted figures up ahead of them.

They were large snowmen in the shape of teddy bears with red buttons on their chests.

"Oh, look, snowmen. How cute." Yolei smiled.

"No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" TK asked.

"What do ya think? They're dark rings!" Ryo said as he narrowed his eyes at the black rings around the Frigimon's ankles.

Standing up on a cliff was the Digimon Emperor with a green caterpillar with purple markings on his body and adorable blue eyes.

"Attack." the Emperor commanded.

The Frigimon then punched their fists forward, sending out blasts of ice towards the group making them shout at the attack.

As the humans clung to the sled, the digimon started swerving around in the snow, trying to avoid the ice blasts.

"Forget about the Frigimon. They're not very fast. We can outrun them. Our mission is to destroy the control spire, right? So it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting." Joe told the younger kids.

"But they're attacking us!" Yolei cried.

"Joe's right, run past them." TK said.

The digimon picked up the speed and ran right by the Frigimon who didn't even try to stop them as the Emperor watched them go.

"All right!" Yolei cheered.

"We made it through." Kari smiled.

The Frigimon then started blasting at the hill that was in front of the group and it started an avalanche.

As the wave of snow rushed over at the group, the digimon cried out as they swerved to the side and started running off away from the snow.

What they soon noticed though was that they were running towards a canyon making everyone scream as the digimon jumped across the canyon.

The sled landed roughly on the cliff across from them, but only half of it made it across and the digimon started pulling the sled up as everyone clung to the wood tight.

Ryo was crushing Daisuke underneath him, keeping her steady so she didn't fall off.

With one hard pull, the digimon were able to pull the rest of the sled up onto the ground making everyone sigh in relief as the digimon continued running.

But they started slipping and sliding towards a lake, so the digimon turned on their sides making the sled flip over and Cody fell out and dropped into the water.

"I'll save him!" Gomamon called as he jumped into the water after the boy.

Later on, the group migrated to a cave that was inside of a cliff wall and started a fire to warm Cody up as he shivered.

"Warmin' up yet?" Armadillomon asked as Joe held a cup out to the boy.

"Drink this herbal tea. It's 10% herbal and 90% tea." Joe said while the boy smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot Joe." Cody shivered.

Everyone else sat around with their digimon in their laps as they looked over the boy, hoping he wasn't going to get sick.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared." Yolei said with a smile.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season." Kari said.

"We'll have to leave Cody here." TK said making everyone nod as they stood up while Cody looked at them in shock.

"TK's right. I'll stay back here and take care of Cody." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe." TK nodded at him.

"Okay, let's get moving." Ryo looed the group over.

"I'm going too!" Cody cried out as he jumped to his feet, determined on going with them.

"My grandfather told me that if I rely on myself and try my hardest, then I won't let any of you down." He said.

"You're not letting us down." Kari said.

"Besides, you'll need to conserve your strength." Joe said.

"That's right Cody. We got a long fight ahead and we'll need ya." Armadillomon said.

"I guess you're right. I'll wait here. Don't be gone long." Cody looked down.

"We'll be back soon." Daisuke assured as she and the others walked back to the sled.

After tying the rope around the digimon, the humans got on and were pulled off towards the control spire.

They soon arrived at the control spire and the humans untied their digimon as the Frigimon stood their ground.

"Time to get down to business. Veemon, let's do it." Ryo held up his blue digivice with white grips.

"Right!" Veemon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Ryo called.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

The Frigimon blasted at Flamedramon, but he jumped up and dodged all of the attacks, then used his Fire Rockets to knock them all back.

Guilmon then ran in and blasted his Pyro Sphere at the Frigimon, keeping them down when they tried to atatck again.

"Flamedramon and Guilmon can handle the Frigimon by themselves, so it's up to us to destroy the spire." TK said to the other two girls.

"Okay, but I think we're going to have to do it from the air." Kari said.

"Got it." Yolei said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" they called.

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Flamedramon and Guilmon continued fighting the Frigimon while the three flying digimon took to the air, heading off towards the tower.

The three digimon then blasted their attacks at the tower, destroying it.

The Frigimon all stopped their attacks as they pulled off their dark rings, confused about what was going on.

With their job done, the group rushed over to check on Cody and Joe, and found out that the Emperor had arrived to attack them, so Digmon and Ikkakumon fought him off.

Since the battle was done, the group ran off to the TV portal to go back home.

"All right Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said to the seal.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I've always wanted." Gomamon said sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practise your jokes." Joe said crouching down to his partner.

"Very funny." The seal said.

"I guess we better be heading back home." TK said as Joe stood up properly and Cody faced him.

"Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish." The kid said making the group all look at him curiously.

"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction. Hello, my name's Cody." He said with a polite bow.

"I don't get it Cody. What's the big deal?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody explained.

"You know Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe. Always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari said.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity." TK said with a slight chuckle.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination." Joe said with his arms crossed and a smile.

Everybody smiled at the blushing Cody, amused by his bashfulness.

"He's got a split personality." the mahogany haired girl teased.

Daisuke then turned to talk to Ryo, but frowned when she saw that he and Veemon had disappeared yet again.

"Ryo's gone again." she said.

"Man, we need to put a bell on that guy." Yolei placed her hands on her hips.

With that said and done, the group all went through the portal and landed safely in the computer lab, the sun beginning to set.

"I bet he's at home crying 'Mommy, thoshe mean kids broke another one of my spires!" Guilmon giggled making Upamon and Patamon join in.

"The fight's not over yet." Kari said.

"Joe, will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked eagerly.

"Sure, who knows? Maybe I'll even find a digi egg of my own someday. But I have to watch my collesteral." Joe said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you." Cody insisted.

"Sure, I love prune juice." Joe said as Kari rushed over with a sweet smile and her hands clasped to her right cheek.

"Is it okay if I come over too? I would just love meeting your grandfather." She begged.

"Oh, me too!" Yolei cheered.

"Sounds like fun." Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah." TK grinned.

Daisuke and Guilmon then arrived home, the girl finding dinner was already made as her family were just sitting down at the table.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Narumi asked.

"It was the usual." Daisuke shrugged.

"Uh huh. What are you wearing?" Jun asked as she eyed the sweater drapped over her sister's shoulders.

Blinking, the girl noticed that she was still wearing Ryo's sweater and wondered if she would get to give it back to him.

"Oh, um, we went to an icy area. It was cold." Daisuke said as she pulled the sweater off.

She noticed that a minty scent was clinging to the fabric and there was a tag on the inside that had a name on it.

R. Akiyama was stitched on.

"An icy climate?! Oh, my baby! You didn't catch a cold, did you?" Tamaki asked as he rushed over to his daughter.

Guilmon, Jun and Narumi rolled their eyes at the man and ignored him as they started eating their meal.


	7. Family Picnic

"Family Picnic"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Jun was humming happily as she packed some food into a bag while Daisuke carried three cans of soda in her arms over to the table.

"Okay, let's see. We have sandwiches, sodas, chips, rice balls, fried shrimp. Are we missing anything?" the girl asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, the others are bringing food too, right?" Jun asked her sister.

"Yeah, but the digimon eat a lot too." Daisuke reminded.

The magenta haired girl snickered at that as she spun around, her green plaid skirt swishing with her movement.

She had a white tank top on with a black choker with a diamond was around her neck.

"I'm so excited. This picnic is gonna be so much fun! Are you sure the others are okay with me coming?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I already told them you were coming. They're all for it." Daisuke assured.

"Good. I can't wait to see the Digital World. I've been dying to see what it's like." Jun smiled cheerfully.

Guilmon was at the counter eating a peanut butter and banana sandwish, smiling happily as he waited in anticipation for the picnic.

"It's gonna be fun. Going to the Digital World to take in the sights and enjoy the day instead of worrying about fighting that creep." Jun said as she zipped up the bag.

"Yeah, this'll be fun!" Guilmon giggled.

Grabbing one of the bags, Daisuke pulled out her digivice and checked the time on the screen to see when they should leave.

"Come on, we need to meet up with the others at the school." the child of Harmony said.

Guilmon quickly wolfed down teh sandwich he was eating and then pulled on his jogging pants and sweater while Jun grabbed her bag.

The dinosaur ran over to the door as the sisters slid on their shoes, Jun grabbing her house key in case Tamaki and Narumi weren't home by the time they got back.

"All right, let's go." Jun said.

The trio then left the appartment and headed off down the stairs into the lobbey, spotting Kari waiting on them.

"Hey, Kari!" Daisuke called making the girl turn and smile at her.

"Hey, Daisuke, Jun. So, you ready to go to the Digital World with us?" Kari asked the magenta haired girl.

"I can't wait! Come on, let's go." Jun smiled cheerfully.

Walking out of the building, the girls and dinosaur walked down the street to their destination spot near the school to wait on TK, Yolei and Cody to arrive.

"Man, where are they?" Daisuke pouted.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, they're late." Kari said.

"Daisukemon, I'm hungry." Guilmon whined.

"Guilmon, you ate before we left the house." the mahogany haired girl sighed as Kari and Jun laughed.

"Hey, here they come." Kari said when she saw Cody, TK and Yolei running over to the trio of girls.

"What took you guys so long?" Daisuke asked.

"I stopped by a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story." Yolei said.

"So, Daisuke, is this your sister?" Cody asked.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Jun Motomiya." she grinned.

Everyone could easily tell the girls were related because they had the same colored eyes and the same smile.

"Hello, I'm Cody Hida." the boy nodded at the teenager.

"Hey, come on. Let's go inside." TK said.

The boy pushed the gate open and the group all walked into the yard, making sure no one spotted them.

Walking inside the school, the group then ran up the stairs and then made it to the computer lab, Yolei sliding the door open as she walked inside.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all." Jun commented as she looked around.

Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon and Upamon were freed from the bags they were stuffed into and jumped out while Guilmon pulled off his disguise.

"All right, I got us in. Am I the best or what?" Yolei gloated.

The door was then slid open making everyone gasp and stare at the pink haired teenager who stuck her head into the room, everyone going silent.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" the pinkette asked.

Jun, Daisuke, Cody, Yolei, Guilmon, Upamon and Poromon all stared at the girl in shock, afraid that they had been caught.

"Mimi!" TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all smiled making the others look at them.

"Mimi?" the group asked.

"Um, TK? Kari?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yep." the two friends chirped.

"Daisuke, Jun, Yolei, Cody, I want ya to meet someone. This is our friend, Mimi. She's one of the original Digidestineds who moved to America." TK introduced.

"I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful." Mimi grinned at them.

"Hi Mimi, Sora told us all about you." Yolei greeted.

"I spoke to her. She told me about you too." Mimi walked over.

"Hi, Mimi. I'm Daisuke and this is Jun." the girl smiled.

"Sora told us about you. She sai dyou moved to New York." Jun said.

"Right, I remember. You're the Motomiya sisters." Mimi smiled at the two girls.

"Gatomon, Patamon, how have you been?" Mimi asked the digimon.

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, fine." Gatomon said.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"This morning. I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I just walked in the front gate. Someone left it open." Mimi smiled.

"That was us. We had to sneak in since the school was closed. We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic to the Digital World." Daisuke informed.

"Digital World?" she asked surprised.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us." Yolei suggested.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it could be okay?" Mimi asked.

"Of course! Perfecto, now let's go!" Yolei exclaimed happily as she raised her hand in the air, finger pointing.

"It'll be great to have you with us." Jun said to the pinkette.

"Thanks." Mimi said.

Everyone then pulled out their digivices while Jun wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders as light filled the room and everyone was sucked inside the computer.

The group then landed softly on their feet in a forested area where there were tall trees and beautiful flowers growing.

"Hey, look around. There isn't a control spire in sight." TK glanced around.

"How cool. I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed." Mimi smiled.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Jun said as she looked around in awe.

The group then set off into the forest, looking for a spot to set up their picnic blanket so they could eat.

As they did so, Jun and Mimi started talking, both girls getting along as if they were best friends.

Their talk was light and playful until they suddenly got to the subject of the bane of the Digital World.

"Digimon Emperor?" Mimi asked.

"Mm-hmm. Daisuke told me about him. He's this total creep who thinks he owns the Digital World. Lately he's been building these control spires to help him take over an area." Jun explained.

"So, if there's no control spires, are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Yolei explained.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized, digital ants." Mimi joked.

"So far, every time we've come here, it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei said.

"Okay, so, where is that guy who's been playing Romeo to my baby sister?" Jun asked.

Everyone froze at that while a certain child of Harmony blushed at that.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Oh, you know. The guy who always shows up to help you guys out." Jun said.

"Oh, you mean Ryo. I'm not sure where he is. He just shows up." Kari explained.

The child of Light was mentally smirking at the way her childhood friend was blushing at her sister's teasing.

"Oh, so tell me more about this guy?" Mimi asked looking amused.

She could see the way her new friend's sister was blushing and the romantic inside of her was cheering.

"Can we drop this?" Daisuke snapped.

The girl didn't want to be teased anymore about Ryo, she got enough of it from Jun when she told her who gave her the sweater.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody spoke up, changing the subject.

"Sounds great." TK chirped.

"This place looks good." Jun said as she pointed to an area near a tree where the sun was shining down.

"Perfecto!" Yolei chirped.

(Afterwards…)

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some?" Yolei asked as she pulled something out of her orange duffle bag.

"Ah, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball. I haven't had one since I was a kid. I love 'em!" Mimi gushed as she accepted the dessert while the others laughed.

"What'll you have?" Yolei asked Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." The bird said.

Across from him, Cody was sharing his bento with Armadillomon, the Rookie munching on his California roll happily.

Everyone else was eating their own food, Guilmon wolfing down the chips he was given.

"He's eating sushi." Yolei informed.

"Excellent. I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon requested politely.

"Comin' right up." Armadillomon picked up a roll and held his arm up, about to pitch it.

"No, never throw food." Cody protested.

His efforts were too late since Armadillomon already threw it and the roll fell onto the ground and started rolling away.

"Oh! Come back little sushi!" Hawkmon flapped as he chased after it.

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California roll!" Yolei called as she ran after him.

"Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California." Hawkmon commented.

Mimi watched them run off with a worried look in her eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna go with them." Mimi stood up.

"Oh, hang on. I'll come with you too." Jun said as she stood up.

"All right, be back soon." TK said.

"Be careful." Daisuke told them.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to." Jun winked at her sister before she walked off with Mimi.

The two 14 year olds then walked off into the forest to search for the duo of Love, making sure they hadn't gotten lost.

"Hey, Yolei! Hawkmon!" Mimi called.

"Hello? Hey, guys, where are you?" Jun called as she looked around.

As the two girls walked along, the ground suddened moved under them revealing a hidden trapped door and the doors screamed as they fell through.

When they reached the ground, both girls were knocked out upon impact to the ground.

Daisuke suddenly gasped as her head picked up and she looked around.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kari asked as she set her soda can down.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." Daisuke said with narrowed eyes.

Meanwhile, Jun laid on the ground unconcious, her eyes moving her her lids when she suddenly heard voices.

"Jun? Are you all right?" someone asked.

"Mim, is she going to be all right?" another voice asked.

"I'm not sure. Jun, come on. Wake up." the first voice said again.

Moaning, chocolate colored eyes fluttered open and Jun found Mimi, Yolei and Hawkmon were both kneeling beside her.

"What happened?" Jun asked as she rubbed her head.

She looked around curiously and saw that she was in a different forest and it appeared to be night time with the moon up in the sky.

"Well, before I woke up, the last thing I remember is that I fell." Mimi said.

"We all did. Look at that." Yolei said as she looked off to the side making the rest of the group do the same.

The group then gasped when they spotted the tall black tower poking out of the greenery.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that a control spire? But what is it doing here?" Jun asked as she sat up.

"That means the Digimon Emperor controls this area." Hawkmon said.

High-pitched voices were then heard murmuring as they got closer to the girls and Rookie making the group of four look off to see red eyes from the shadows.

"Something tells me those aren't taillights in a parking lot." Mimi said.

They stared off into the darkness and shook in fear as they saw that the eyes were getting closer.

Just then, two creatures jumped out of the bushes, one being a green frog with a yellow tuba around his neck and the other appeared to be a tadpole that was inky purple.

Mimi looked at them and smiled, relaxed when she saw the digimon.

"Princess Mimi, Princess Mimi." They chanted.

"Relax. They're just Geckomon and Otamamon." Mimi smiled.

"How do you know that Mimi?" Yolei asked.

"Because they're my friends." Mimi said.

"They don't look to friendly." Hawkmon said.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those dark rings?" Jun asked as she pointed at the rings the digimon wore around their ankles.

The swarm of Geckomon and Otamamon all then jumped at the girls and Hawkmon which made then yell as they stood up and started running.

Crying out, Mimi tripped and fell down in front of us.

"Oh, gosh Mimi, if those are your friends, I'd hate to see your enemies!" Yolei yelled.

"It's not their fault." Mimi said sadly.

"Poison Ivy!" a female voice called out.

Vines then shot out of the trees and wrapped around the girls and Rookie making them gasp.

"Palmon?" Mimi whispered.

Then, just as the swarm came running over, the vines pulled the group into the bushes, safe from harm.

As the vines retreated, the group turned to see that their rescuer was a light green lizard type digimon with a large dark pink flower on her head with a tail and had dark green eyes.

"I thought you needed a vine." She said,

Mimi then had tears sparkling in her eyes and she was close to breaking out into tears when she saw the digimon.

"Ohhh, Palmon!" Mimi sobbed.

"Mimi." Palmon whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

The two females then ran at each other and hugged while Jun and Yolei watched, the lavender haired girl holding Hawkmon in her arms.

"I'm so happy to see you." Mimi sobbed.

"I'm happy to see you too." Palmon said.

"I've never been so happy in my whole life." Mimi sobbed.

"I never knew what happiness was until today." Palmon cried.

"Please stop it. If you get any happier, I'll start to cry." Hawkmon commented.

The duo of Sincerity tried to pull apart, but they seemed to be stuck, the pink haired stuck in the green and purple vines.

"I'm caught in your vines." Mimi said.

"I'm caught in your hair." Palmon said.

"On three. One, two, three." Mimi said as they both pulled apart, the girl falling onto her hands and knees.

"Enough reminiscing, Mimi, we've got trouble. This area is called the Night Forest and the Digimon Emperor is taking control of all the Geckomon and the Otamamon." Palmon said with her back to her.

"I know. We have to destroy the control spire. No problem. I've been living in New York. Compared to getting a taxi, that should be a piece of cake." Mimi chuckled as she stood up and pointed at the control spire.

"You're the best, Mimi." Palmon hugged her around the waist.

"We can't destroy the tower alone." Yolei said.

"Correct, we better contact the others and let them know where we are." Hawkmon said.

"Right." Yolei nodded.

"Do you think Daisuke and the others will find us?" Jun asked.

"Hopefully." Hawkmon said as Yolei pulled out her digivice.

"There's no answer." Yolei frowned sadly making everyone groan at their misfortune.

"No answer? We didn't even hear the question." Two male voices spoke.

Turning, they found two large roach digimon were crawling over to them, then stood up on their back legs, dark rings on their antenna.

"We hope we're not bugging you." they laughed.

Yolei, Mimi and Jun then shrieked at the sight of the two digimon.

"Ah! Roaches!" the girls shrieked.

"It's the Roachmon brothers!" Palmon and Hawkmon announced as they stood in front of the girls protectively.

"Hi, I'm Roachmom." the first greeted.

"And I'm his twin brother, Roachmon."

"I use my Garbage Dump attack to trash my enemies." Roachmon1 said.

"And I use my Yard Sale Bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage." Roachmon2 said.

"You mean that's all? I thought you said there was a bunch of kids." Roachmon1 glared.

"Sue me. I heard wrong." Roachmon2 glared back.

"Is it really that hard to write down a message?" Roachmon1 asked.

"Next time, you take the call." Roachmon2 retorted.

"Excuse me, but do you always argue?" Yolei asked.

"The Roachmon brothers don't argue, now stay out of this." They said.

"Sorry, go ahead." Yolei whimpered.

"I think I should use my Garbage Dump attack to finish them off." Roachmon1 suggested.

"That's rubbish. I'll just use my Yard Sale Bombs on them and we won't even have to bargain." Roachmon2 interjected.

"Better yet, how about neither." Mimi said.

"The Roachmon brothers are not gonna tell ya again. Stay out of this." They said.

"It's just a suggestion." Mimi pouted.

"What is with these guys?" Jun asked.

"I've got an idea, Roachmon. Let's use both attacks." Roachmon1 said.

"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said." Roachmon2 complimented.

Using Garbage Dump attack, piles of rotting fruits, egg shells, noodles, ruined stuffed animals and all types of trash then rained down on us.

"That's it! This is a designer blouse!" Mimi glared as they snickered.

"Now what?" Yolei whined.

"Now we run." Jun yelled as the brothers used their Yard Sale Bomb on the group making them run off.

"Palmon, digivolve." Mimi said.

"I can't until the control spire is destroyed." Palmon told her.

"Boy, for brothers, they sure don't get along very well." Yolei commented as they heard the Roachmon arguing again.

She then thought about what life would be like with Mimi as her sister and she smiled dreamily with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Yolei, I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming, but this is a rather precarious situation. Don't you think it's time?" Hawkmon asked.

"Right. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Yolei, climb on my back." Halsemon said as he ran beside the girl.

"All right, let's go." Yolei said as she mounted the winged beast.

He then took off into the forest.

"Wow, that armour digivolving is so fashionable." Mimi said as she stared off at the digimon.

"Yeah." Jun nodded.

Halsemon took to the air and used Tempest Wing on the Roachmon, but they shook the attack off and then went in after Halsmeon and Yolei.

While chasing after the duo of Love, the Roachmon were quite destructive as they rammed into trees, kocking them over.

"That's it. I've got an idea." Mimi called.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Those Roachmon don't seem to be too smart. We can use them to destroy the tower." Mimi said.

"Yeah, let's go do it." Jun nodded.

"All right, perfecto!" Yolei agreed.

"Come on guys, let's get ready." Mimi said as she, Palmon and Jun ran off to the spire while Halsemon flew over with the Roachmon following.

When the girls got to the spire, they found that there were large spot light and the girls then ran over to one and looked up to the sky to see the duo of Love flying over with the Roachmon.

Grabbing the light, the trio then turned it to face the roaches and shone the light in their eyes.

"Since these two aren't too bright…" Mimi trailed off as the roaches cried out as they were blinded.

They then fell towards the spire and hit it creating a crack in it.

"Now?" Palmon asked.

"Now." Mimi smirked as she nodded.

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

The Roachmon were stuck in the spire, so Togemon used her Needle Spray on them, Halsmeon used Tempest Wing on them.

The spire was destroyed and the Roachmon were freed from the dark rings.

Swooping back down, Yolei jumped off of Halsemon, who turned back into Hawkmon.

"Awesome work, guys." Jun smiled.

"Thanks." Yolei nodded.

"Now they'll be friendly." Mimi smirked.

"Yeah." Yolei smirked back.

"Last thing I remember, we were at the motel." Roachmon1 said.

"Yeah, we were out by the pool and you took my towel." Roachmon2 exclaimed.

"Well, you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow."

"I put those chocolates on the pillow. I brought them from home."

Jun's eye twitch as she stared in disbelief at the way the digimon were fighting and felt relieved that she and her sister didn't fight as much as they did.

"From home? Those were my chocolates in the freezer!"

"Oh yeah? Well it's my freezer!"

"It's my house!"

"I'm paying rent!"

They then got into a fist fight while the three girls, the Rookie and Champion all sweat dropped at the sight.

"It just goes to show you. There are some families where they are better off having only one child." Yolei said.

"You're right, Yolei, and some cases like this one; they should have kids at all." Mimi commented.

"No kidding. Come on, let's go find the others." Jun said as the brothers flew off, still fighting.

"Here comes TK and the others." Yolei said.

"Guys, we're over here!" TK called as he waved at the group.

He was running over with the others along with the freed Geckomon and Otamamon which made the girls smile.

"Jun, are you okay?" Daisuke asked as she hugged her sister.

"I'm fine, Dais." Jun smiled as she hugged her sister.

Guilmon then giggled as he jumped on the two girls, sending them crashing to the ground as the dinosaur licked at Jun's face making her laugh.

"They told us you were back, Princess, but we didn't believe them." Geckomon said.

"Princess Mimi, we've been waiting for the day that you would return to us." Otamamon said.

"Mimi," Togemon called.

"Huh? Togemon?" Mimi asked looking at her.

"I will protect this area now. You can count on me." Togemon promised.

"I've always counted on you." Mimi said softly as she hugged the cactus' boxing gloved hand.

"Who is that?' Cody asked.

"That's Mimi's digimon, Togemon." Yolei explained.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you, Togemon." Cody smiled.

"Goodbye, Togemon!" everyone called as they walked off.

"Ah, don't make me cry. Rubbing my eyes hurts too much." Togemon joked.

(In the Human World…)

Once they were back in front of the school, the sun was setting and the group were saying their goodbyes to Mimi.

"Goodbye everyone. Thanks for a great picnic. Bye!" Mimi waved to the group.

"Oh, Mimi, I almost forgot. I wanted to say, when I get older, I want to be just like you." Yolei called to the pinkette.

She smiled at this, then pointed at the lavender haired girl.

"Perfecto!" Mimi used Yolei's catchphrase.

With that done, the child of Sincerity then walked off and Daisuke turned to her sister.

"So, how was your first day to the Digital World?" she asked.

"Well, it was pretty fun. Although, I could've gone without the garbage shower. I need a bath." Jun groaned making everyone laugh.

To be continued...


	8. Guardian Angel

"Guardian Angel"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon were in the air while Guilmon and Digmon were on the ground, all five digimon firing off their attacks at the control spire.

"Yeah!" TK, Kari, Yolei, Daisuke and Cody cheered.

Today the Digidestineds were taking down the control spires in various parts of the Digital World with the help of Garurumon and Greymon while Tai, Matt, Izzy and Sora were in the computer lab observing.

Later on, the group all went back to the computer lab to check on their success.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy informed sitting at the computer.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt suggested.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy agreed.

"In that case, we'll do it ourselves." Daisuke said.

TK, Yolei, Cody, Kari and Daisuke all went back to the Digital World with their digimon and they appeared in what appeared to be a city made out of steel.

The city was inside of a large glass dome which was located in the middle of a desert.

When the group arrived, they were quickly swarmed by a horde of rust colored robots with glowing red eyes and had dark rings on their bodies.

The robots, Gardromon, all shot off rockets at the group and Digmon used his Gold Rush to countyer the rockets, but it had zero effect.

Pegasusmon then flew in from the sky and flapped his wings, sending out his Star Shower and managed to get off the dark rings on four of them.

Snarling, Guilmon used his Pyro Blaster and broke the rings off of two more Gardromon, but more of the robots kept appearing.

"There must a hundred of them." Daisuke frowned as Guilmon stood at her side, whimpering in worry.

"Or maybe more." Cody began to sweat.

"I think now would be a good time to go back to our world so we can come up with a new plan." TK said nervously.

"TK's right. We can talk to Izzy." Yolei suggested.

"We have to hurry." Kari called.

"Head for the gate!" Daisuke yelled.

The armour digimon all returned to their Rookie forms as they chased after their humans, running towards the ally where the TV portal was hidden.

Behind them, the Gardromon followed chanting "Intruder!" as they did so.

Turning the corner of a building, the group ran off to the TV sitting there, Yolei being at the head of the group and she pulled out her digivice.

"Digi port; open!" she yelled.

Yolei and Hawkmon were then covered in white light as they were pulled through the gate and Cody held up his digivice, the light pulling him and Armadillomon inside.

TK and Patamon went through next as Kari paused as she looked behind her, seeing Daisuke and Guilmon quickly rounding the corner with the Gardromon hot on their tails.

"Hurry up, you two!" Kari called as she held out her digivice.

Kari and Gatomon were then pulled into the light as Daisuke held up her digivice as she and Guilmon neared the portal.

"Almost there." Daisuke panted.

Suddenly, a rocket was fired off and hit the TV portal, destroying it making the girl and dinosaur gasp at the explosion.

"Uh oh." Guilmon said.

Turning around, Daisuke stared in horror as the Gardromon had then surrounded making Guilmon snarl like a rabid animal at them.

The Gardromon then shot off their rockets at the duo of Harmony making them turn and quickly run off in the cover of smoke.

(In the computer lab...)

Everyone cried out as they fell through the portal, the humans and digimon hitting the ground and whining in pain as they landed in a pile.

"Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're gonna keep doing this?" Yolei asked.

"Guys, I saw that the TV was blown up as we came through so we can't go back." Patamon said as everyone sat up properly.

"I guess that means we can't use that portal again." Cody sighed.

Kari then noticed that two of their teammates were missing and she looked around, dread comsuming her.

"Um, guys, where are Daisuke and Guilmon?" the child of Light asked.

"They're trapped in the Digital World!" Cody gasped looking at the computer.

Yolei quickly got up on the chair and started typing on the keyboard as everyone gathered around the lavender haired girl.

"The gate to that area is closed. We can't get to her." Yolei said.

"Oh, this is all my fault! I should have waited for her." Kari shook her head as she felt sick to her stomach.

"Kari, it wasn't yoru fault. Besides, she has Guilmon with her." Gatomon told her.

"Yeah, but he can't digivolve. We need to find a way to get to them and fast." TK frowned.

"Hey, guys. It's am e-mail from Daisuke." Yolei announced making the group turn to her.

"What does it say?" Cody asked.

"It says 'Don't worry, I'm okay.

-Daisuke." Yolei read the message.

"Yolei, I've got an idea." TK said pushing her out of the way so that he could use the computer.

"If I can find an area close to the one she's in, then I can reach her." He said as the computer beeped.

"Got it!" he announced.

"TK, you can't go in alone." Kari told him.

"I won't be. Maybe we can get a hold of Ryo and ask him to come help." the child of Hope said.

"Huh? Ryo?" Yolei asked.

"But we don't know where to find him or even how to get in contact with him." Cody said.

"I know, but maybe we can use the D-terminals. Try it." TK urged.

"Well, okay. Besides, you're going to need the back-up." Yolei said as she turned to the computer.

"Right. Okay, Patamon, let's go." TK nodded as he turned the computer with his digivice held out towards the screen.

"Okay." Patamon said as he jumped onto his partner's head.

The light then shone from the computer and pulled the duo of Hope into the portal when Yolei suddenly thougth of soemthing.

"Wait! Who's going to tell Daisuke's family what happened?" the child of Love asked.

"Oh, that might not be a good idea. Her parents will freak if they hear about this." Kari went pale as she thought about how Narumi and Tamaki would react.

Cody took his D-terminal out of his pocket and started looking through the contact list that was installed to the device.

He found the names of his teammates in alpabetical order, but was surprised to find that Ryo's name was there was well.

"Hey, TK was right. Ryo's name is in here." Cody spoke up.

"I wonder why." Upamon mused as he bouned up onto the table.

"It must be the way the D-terminals are programed. It allows us to have all the numbers of theDigidestineds so we can get into contact with them." Yolei theorized.

"All right, um, Cody you can message Ryo about what's going on. I'll call Tai and tell him to tell Matt and Jun what's happening." Kari said as she rushed out of the room.

(In the Digital World...)

Veemon was sitting down in front of a river, a fishing pole in his hands as he waited for a fish to nibble on the line.

Behind him was a wooden hut that was made out of logs and it was ten feet long it length while it was seven feet in height.

The door to the hut was opened up by Ryo, the brunette watching his partner work.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing's biting yet." Veemon responded.

Ryo shook his head as he smiled at his partner when suddenly his D-terminal started beeping.

Curious, he pulled it out to see that he had gotten a message from Cody.

"What is it?" Veemon asked.

"One of the new kids just sent me a message." Ryo said as he opened the inbox to read the message.

His eyes grew wide in shock as he read the message.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Veemon asked.

"Daisuke needs help." Ryo said.

Hearing this, Veemon set his fishing pole down and ran over to his friend, eager to help him save their friends.

(In the dome...)

A group of Gardromon stomped off by an ally where Guilmon and Daisuke were hidding, the duo watching as the robots passed by them.

When they were gone, the girl and dinosaur stepped out, looking around to make sure there were no robots hidding around.

"Okay, now we gotta get out of this place." the mahogany haired girl said.

"But how? There are Gadromon all over the place." Guilmon whined.

"I-I don't know, but we gotta try. Come on." Daisuke said as she pulled her dinosaur off with her.

Running down the street, the duo were careful as they looked around the city for any robots.

A Gardromon then stepped out from one of the allies making them gasp at the sigth of the robot and Guilmon roared as he ran at the robot.

He used his Rock Breaker and destroyed the dark ring that was attached to the Gardromon.

"Guilmon, we need to run!" Daisuke yelled making Guilmon turn to his human as three more Gardromon started walking down the street after them.

(At the Kamiya home...)

Tai was holding the phone up to his ear, looking worried at the news his sister was giving him while his mother was across the room from him, cooking dinner.

"What? Are you serious? Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I can." Tai said as he hung up the phone.

"Where will you be?" his mother asked.

The brown haired, brown eyed woman turned to her son with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, um, I'm heading over to Jun's. Kari's over there working on a project. They need me to stand on my head to determine gravity or something." Tai said with a nervous smile.

He then took of, grabbing his green blazer and shoving his feet into his shoes as he ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!" he called.

"Wait! Be back for dinner!" Mrs. Kamiya called to her son.

As Tai ran out of the apartment, he ran down the hall over to the Motomiya residence and rang the doorbell.

"Please be Jun, please be Jun, please be Jun." he muttered under his breath.

Jun being angered at him he could handle, but Narumi and Tamaki would be a nightmare.

As the door opened, he held his breath praying it wasn't one of the Motomiya adults and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Jun who opened the door.

Chocolate eyes blinked up at the wild haired boy curiously as she stared at him.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Jun asked.

"Jun, we need to talk about something." Tai said.

Noting the serious tone in her friend's voice, Jun walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Does this have to do with why Daisuke and Guilmon aren't home yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. They ran into some trouble. Daisuke is stuck in the Digital World right now. TK went back to go help her and Cody sent a message to Ryo to go help him." Tai told her.

The magenta haired girl's eyes went wide in shock at this news, but she held back her need to scream at her friend.

Instead, she slapped him over the head making him cry out at the sudden attack.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I am. Look, I'm heading over to help out. Can you call Sora and tell her?" Tai asked.

"Fine, but if my sister comes home with so much as a scratch, you're a dead man, Kamiya." Jun warned.

"Got it. Thanks, Jun." Tai patted her shoulder before he then ran off.

Sighing, the girl watched him go in worry as she then turned around and walked back into the apartment.

(Outside of the dome...)

Standing on top of a hill that overlooked the domed city was TK and Patamon, looking the city over as they spotted a Gadromon guarding the entrance.

"Well, there it is." TK sighed.

"How are we going to get inside?" Patamon asked.

"Well, you can try taking out the guard." a familiar voice spoke.

Jumping in surprise, the duo of Hope spun around to see Ryo and Veemon were walking over to them.

"You made it." TK said.

"Of course we did. Daisuke's in danger after all." Ryo said as he stood in front of the blonde, azure and sky blue eyes clashing.

"Interesting how you always show up to save her." TK said.

"What can I say? I'm into the whole saving the damsel in distress gig." Ryo shrugged.

Veemon and Patamon looked between the two boys, unsure of what to do or say with the way they were looking at each other.

"So, um, how are we gonna save Daisuke and Guilmon?" Veemon asked.

"We're far enough away from the control spire. I bet we can digivolve from this distance." Ryo said.

"That's what I was thinking." TK placed his hands on his hips.

"Then you should've said it." the child of Courage retorted.

"Why are human boys so weird?" Patamon asked.

"There's something about human girls that make them act that way." Veemon sighed.

The two boys pulled out their digivices and turned to their digimon.

"Ready, Patamon?" TK asked.

"Right." Patamon nodded.

"Patamon digivolve too...ANGEMON!"

The lights faded away to reveal a tall male with long orange colored hair wearing a skin tight white outfit with a metal helmet on his head, had six white wings on his back and held a staff while he had a blue sash wrapped around his body.

"Angemon, it's been a while." TK smiled up at him.

"Hi big fella." Veemon waved up at the angel who smiled down at him.

"All right, let's go. We need to hurry." Ryo spoke.

Angemon then flew down over to the doors making Gardromon stare at the angel in surprise and was about to fire off a rocket at him.

He was stopped by Angemon throwing his staff at the robot and it broke the dark ring that was around Gardromon.

"I nailed him." Angemon said as he picked up his staff.

Ryo, Veemon and TK then ran over to the doors as Angemon kicked them open and they walked inside.

Once the angel stepped over the threshold of the doorway, he was covered in yellow light and reverted back to Patamon who pouted as he flapped his wings, hovering in the air.

"You know, those control spires really ruin my day." Patamon pouted as he turned to his friends.

"We're in, now we have to find Daisuke and Guilmon." TK said as he looked around.

"That's not gonna be easy. They could be anywhere." Ryo said.

He then held up his digivice making the blonde look over at him.

TK nodded as he pulled out his own digivice and soon enoug, orange and green lights filled t area.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armour digivolve too..."

"Veemon armour digivolve too..."

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Flamderamon: the Fire of Courage!"

Hopping onto the golden horse's back, TK took to the sky with Pegasusmon while Ryo ran alongside Flamedramon.

As they went further into the city, a swarm of Gardromon then arrived and started firing rockets at the boys making them dodge the attacks.

Pegasusmon used his Star Shower while Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket on the swarm, taking them out left and right.

"Now that is team work." Ryo grinned up at TK who nodded at him.

"Ryo, over here!" Flamedramon called as he grabbed his human and jumped over the robots as the duo of Hope flew over.

As the males started searching the city, they found Daisuke and Guilmon turning the corner of a building with a team of Gardromon chasing after them.

Guilmon spun around and blasted his Pyro Sphere at the robots, hitting one with the fireball.

Another Gardromon then fired off a rocket at Guilmon, hitting the ground in front of the dinosaur, the force of the blast making the dinosaur fly back.

"Guilmon!" Daisuke gasped as she ran over to him.

Flamedramon set Ryo down as he and Pegasusmon both used their Aquiss Beam and Fire Rocket on the Gardromon while Ryo ran over to the duo of Harmony.

"Hey!" Ryo called making the girl look over.

"Hey, Ryo, TK! You guys are my heroes!" Daisuke smiled at the sigth of the two boys while Guilmon sat up, cooing happily.

Pegasusmon destroyed another ring on the last Gardromon and then the horse swooped down to the ground.

"Are you all right?" TK asked the girl.

"I'm fine." Daisuke nodded.

"Good. Now we better get out of here before..." Ryo trailed off as he stared at something behind them.

TK and Daisuke turned to see what the child of Courage were staring at and were stunned to find that a tall cyborg digimon had arrived and was blocking their path.

"Before exactly this happens." Ryo sighed in aggravation.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked.

"I think that's Andromon." TK said with wide eyes.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission. Seek out my enemies and destroy them with my Lightning Blade." He said.

"What? Oh no, he's got a dark ring on him!" TK gasped.

"I am programed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. I will destroy you." Andromon spoke.

"Andromon, don't you remember me? We're friends." TK called.

"Hate to break it to ya, but he doesn't remember you at all. Not with that ring on him." Ryo narrowed his eyes.

Flamedramon was then covered in flames as he charged at Andromon, but the robot used his Lightening Blade that hit the Champion, sending him back and he hit the ground painfully, reverting back to Veemon.

"Veemon, are you okay?" Ryo asked as he ran over and kneeled beside his partner.

"You're on my tail." the dragon whined.

Pegasusmon used his Star Shower on Andromon, but the android used his Lightning Blade to hit him, transforming him back to Patamon as he fell back to TK, who caught him.

"I'll have two cheese burgers and a large order of fries." Patamon groaned.

"That didn't work. So what now?" Daisuke asked.

"Andromon, don' you remember how we fought together side by side?" TK asked stepping in front of his friend, still trying to reason with the digimon.

"TK, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon." Ryo said.

"I'm sure that it's him." TK said.

"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor. He can't even hear your voice." Ryo said as the android stalked closer to the group.

"You don't know that." TK said with a frown and clenched fist.

"Would you guys shut up? Now isn't the time!" Daisuke yelled at them.

"Let's go!" Guilmon called as he ran over to Andromon.

Andromon grabbed Guilmon by his neck and rammed him into the side of a building, slamming the dinosaur's body into the medal.

"Guilmon, no!" Daiuske cried as she tried ot run over.

Ryo and TK both caugth the girl by her arms, stopping her from running over to the dangerous digimon.

"Daisuke, wait! You can't go over there." TK told her.

"It's too dangerous." Ryo said.

"I don't care! Guilmon!" Daisuke called.

Andromon punched Guilmon in the face, ramming him body further into the building and the dinosaur moaned in pain.

Veemon ran in and used his Vee Head-Butt, but he only hurt his head when he hit the back of the robot.

"Ooh, that hurt." he stumbled back dizzily.

Patamon flew in and used his Boom Bubble, but the blast of air had no effect on the robot as his hand then transformed into a drill and sparks crackled around.

"Daisukemon..." Guilmon groaned as he opened his golden eyes, looking over at his human.

"No. GUILMON!" Daisuke yelled.

The Crest she wore around her neck then gave off a red glow making everyone stare in wonder as Guilmon was then covered in the same red light.

"What's going on?" TK asked.

"He's... Guilmon is digivolving." Ryo blinked.

The group then covered their heads with their arms as the light shone brighter around them along with Daisuke's Crest.

Guilmon's eyes then shone as his pupils were slitted as he bared his fangs.

"Guilmon digivolve too...GROWLMON!"

As the ligth faded, Andromon was then thrown off of him by a large red dinosaur with black makrings on his body and he had silver colored mane of hair with two horns on top of his head and he had a spike on each arm.

Raising his head to the air, the Champion let out a mighty roar that shook the ground and echoed all around the city making everyone stare in shock.

"Whoa, is that really Guilmon?" Patamon asked.

Growlmon then turned towards Andromon as the android fired off his Lightening Blade at the dinosaur, but Growlmon countered with his Dragon Slash, cutting through the attack.

Andromon's chest then opened up and two missiles were shot out, heading towards Growlmon who simply growled.

The missiles then hit the dinosaur making Daisuke gasp in horror that her partner may have been hurt.

As the smoke lifted away, it revealed an angered Growlmon who snarled, his wild eyes shining.

Tai, Cody, Yolei and Kari then arrived with Nefertimon, Halsemon and Digmon when they saw the new dinosaur.

"Who is that guy?" Yolei gasped from on Halsemon's back.

"I think that's Guilmon." Nefertimon said.

"Guilmon? But how could be have digivolved? The control spire is still up." Kari said as she looked over to the spire.

Growlmon then charged at Andromon and hit him, sending the android flying into a building.

Picking himself up, Andromon ran at Growlmon and grabbed him by the tail, trying to throw him but Growlmon lifted his tail and threw Andromon ontot he street.

Picking his head up, Growlmon's moth then seemed to glow red as flames gathered.

"He's going to destroy Andromon!" Tai yelled.

"No, Growlmon!" Daisuke shouted as she ran over.

Everyone watched in worry as the girl stood in front of the dinosaur who looked down at her.

"The control spire! Fire at the control spire!" she called up to him.

Staring at the human, her words registered in his mind and Growlmon turned to where he saw the tall black tower.

Leaning his head back, Growlmon then shot off his Pyro Blaster towards the tower, the large ball of fire hitting the tower and disintegrated it.

The group all cried out at wind and light that swarmed around them from the blast.

All around the city, the rings around teh Gardromon shattered while Andromon shook his head as the ring around his neck shattered.

"It worked. He destroyed the tower." Cody gasped.

"Now we have a bigger problem." Yolei whimpered.

Turning towards Daisuke, Growlmon stared down at her, growling softly as eveyrone tensed up, afraid of the wild beast.

Stepping back at the dangerous look in the dinosaur's eyes, Daisuke stared into them feeling a bit fearful.

What had happened to her sweet little Guilmon?

"G-Guilmon?" she asked as the dinosaur moved closer to her making her duck her head.

Suddenly, somethign wet fell on top of her head and she heard the sound of whimpering along with sniffling.

Lifting her head, Daisuke saw that Growlmon's pupils were large and round like Guilmon's and he had tears falling from his gold eyes.

"Don't...be scared...of me." Growlmon sobbed.

"Oh, Growlmon." Daisuke said as tears gathered in her eyes.

Walking forward, she wrapped her arms around his left leg, hugging him.

"Of course not. I could never be scared of you." she told him.

"Daisukemon, was I really that scary?" Growlmon asked.

"Uh, a little bit." Digmon shrugged.

Growlmon croaked as he bent his head down so that Daisuke could pet his head, kissing his snout of Kari then walked over to Andromon.

"Andromon, are all of these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked him.

"No, they're programs were rewritten by the Digimon Emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." He said as he walked up to one of them and these wires went from his arm and attached themselves to the Gardromon.

"Actually, once I reprogram Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns." Andromon said as he unattached the wires.

"I feel as fresh as a daisy." Gardromon said pumping his arms.

Sighing, Tai looked over the group, relieved that everyone was safe, though confused as to how Growlmon has digivolved.

"Come on everyone, let's go home." Tai called.

Ryo and Veemon had run off while the others went to find the TV portal and were sucked inside of the portal, soon being thrown out.

Everyone cried out as they landed on the cold hard ground, Izzy sitting on a chair in front of the group, his arms crossed as he stared down at them in anger.

"Izzy, were you waiting this whole time?" Tai asked.

"Shh. Let's go." Izzy whispered.

As the group stood up, they all walked outside of the school, Guilmon dressed in his sweater and jogging pants as the group walked down the street.

"Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari." Izzy said frowning as the Digidestineds all walked behind him.

"And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Kari called Tai for help and Tai called Jun who called Sora and Sora called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with." He ranted as Kari, Yolei, TK, Cody and Daisuke all looked away nervously, even though he wasn't facing them.

"Come on Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai said making the red head stop and quickly turn to face him.

"That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you. I may not be as strong as you and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Izzy said as the Digidestineds all stood listening to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said making him smile.

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you." Izzy said.

"Wow, that was easy." Tai said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new digivces and determined that they have three different settings." Izzy said as the younger kids new digivices all beeped and TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody pulled them out to look them over.

"Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on." Izzy informed.

"Prodigeous little devices, aren't they?" he asked.

"I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway, I think the D-3s-"Izzy was cut off from his speach.

"Please finish talking after we eat." Guilmon whined making Daisuke grin nervously.

"We forgot about dinner." she responded.

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The foods probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go!" Tai said.

To be continued...


	9. Ken's Secret

"Ken's Secret"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Guilmon was dressed in his usual disguise as he stood with Tai, Jun, Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody watching as Daisuke ran across the soccer field.

The soccer team was having one last practise before their big game against Tamachi that would be held on Sunday.

Kai kicked the ball over towards Rei who stopped the ball with his chest and the ball fell tot he ground.

As he prepared to kick the ball, Daisuke came sliding across the ground and tripped the brunette making him cry out in surprise as he fell to the ground.

A whistle was then sounded, signaling that the game was over while the ball rolled over to the sidelines where the Digidestineds were cheering along with some other students.

Tai placed his foot on top of the ballw hen it rolled in front of him and he looked over at the mahogany haired girl, smiling at her while Jun cheered loudly.

"Walk much, Daisuke?" Tai teased.

Pouting, the girl stuck her tongue out at him while Rei stood up as Kai, Satoshi and Takeshi ran over to their two friends.

"All right, awesome! We're gonna win this game tomorrow!" Takeshi raised a fist.

"Don't get too carried away." Kai told him.

Satoshi held a hand out for Daisuke and the girl accepted it as he pulled her up onto her two feet.

"Yeah, we got creamed last year." the orange haired boy whimpered.

"Quit being such a baby." Takeshi said to Satoshi and flicked his forehead.

"Boys, knock it off. We don't need you fighting." Daisuke said with her hands on her hips.

"She's right. Besides, I think coach needs to talk to us." Rei said as he pointed over at the black haired man dressed in a track suit.

Nodding or sighing, the group of five friends then walked over to their coach while the rest of the team started to gather.

"All right team, hustle in, let's go." Coach Yamaki called.

"Now quiet down, I've got an announcement to make. All right. Our first scrimmage is this Sunday against last year's number one team in the league." Yamaki said.

"That team with that Ichijouji guy." Kai frowned.

"Man, he's such a fake. No one is that perfect." Rin Tanaka growled.

Rin was a tall boy with black hair, fair skin and blue eyes who also had a bit of an attitude problem.

He had wanted to be the team captain and was angered when the position went to a girl and had tried to pick a fight with her.

What he hadn't expected was for her to fight back and wound up busting his lip.

After that, he still had an atiitude around her, but respected her for being someone who didn't go down without a fight.

"Hey, hey! Watch the name calling. He's Ken Ichijouji." Yamaki said.

Afterwards, the team had all went to the locker rooms to shower off and change into their normal clothes.

The Digidestineds and Jun had gathered in the computer room and Yolei was sitting in front of one of the computers, reading an article on Ken.

"Captain of his soccer team, Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory last season by scoring a record setting, 45 goals!" Yolei said making everyone gasp in amazement.

"Whoa, this kid may even be better than I am." Tai said.

"I bet he could be in the Olympics if he wanted to." Cody spoke up.

"Oh, please. He's not that great." Daisuke scoffed making her friends look at her.

Jun shook her head in amusement at her sister knowing that this game was going to be an interesting one.

"You think you can beat him?" Kari asked me.

"Well, it's not about beating him; it's about going up against one of the best teams around. Plus, it looks like this guy could use a little kick to his ego." the mahogany haired girl said.

Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at the picture of the plum haired boy and didn't like the smug grin he wore or the dark look in his eyes.

"_Oh, Daisuke!"_ Yolei sang as she stood up and grasped the shorter girl's hands making her look at the lavender haired girl in shock and confusion.

"When you see Ken on the soccer field, will you his autograph for me?" she asked smiling.

"_Yolei and Ken sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ Cody sang.

"Hey, Cody, watch it! Besides, I didn't say I wanted to kiss him. Duh! I just wanna marry him." Yolei said with attitude.

"Oh." Cody said.

"If you wanna meet him, ask for his autograph yourself." Daisuke said making Yolei's angered expression turn into a thoughtful one.

"Oh, I guess I could do that." She said.

"Let's all go to the game and you can ask him then." Kari said.

"Well, I'm going. I wanna see my baby sister kick some butt." Jun smiled.

Guilmon then jumped onto his partner's back making her cry out as she stumbled, but grabbed onto the table to steady herself.

"Daisukemon, I wanna come too!" Guilmon whined.

"Fine, you can come too. Now get off!" the girl cried while everyone laughed.

(The next day...)

It was a nice warm, sunny day as the parents and students started showing up to watch the game between Odaiba and Tamachi.

Tamaki and Narumi were sitting in the bleachers as well, eager to watch their daughter's game.

The Odaiba playeres were dressed in the standared red jerseies, white shorts and black cleats while their stretched out.

As Daisuke worked on her legs stretches, she glanced over to the bleachers where she found her family sitting with her friends, and saw that even Sora had arrived.

"Good luck, Daisuke." Kari called.

"Don't forget to hug Ken." Yolei called pulling Poromon's wings.

"Give him a kiss, too." Tai joked pumping a fist making Jun and Sora shake their heads at him.

"Ha, ha." Daisuke stated dryly as she continued her stretches.

"I think we know who she would really want a kiss from." Jun whispered into Sora's ear.

This made the orangette giggle since she too had heard the rumour about Ryo flirting with Daisuke which Sora herself found cute.

A group of girls were shrieking as the Tamachi bus pulled up to the field and everyone turned, watching as the coach led his players off the bus.

To everyone's surprise, their star player and captain wasn't with them!

"Hey, where's Ken?" Daisuke gasped.

"Where is he?" Kari asked.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken." TK said.

"Uh, we know that. Ken's not coming, is he, Cody?' Yolei asked angered at the boy.

"Will you stop asking me if I say 'yes'?" he asked.

"No I won't." she growled squishing poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine." The bird said.

Feeling curious, Daisuke ran over to speak with two of the Tamachi boys who were dressed in green and black.

"Hey, excuse me? But do you know when Ken is getting here?" she asked making the two boys look at her.

Rei, Kai, Takeshi, Satoshi and even Rin had chased after their captain because they too were curious.

"Well, he's got s soft drink commercial shoot and a meeting about having a soccer ball named after him." Boy1 said.

"Ken hardly had time to play soccer anymore." Boy2 said.

"What?" Rei asked with a frown.

"That no good little punk." Rin snarled as he held up a fist.

The two Tamachi boys flinched back at the angered black haired boy and walked off to join their team.

"What now? We were expecting Ken." Satoshi sighed as the group walked back over to their team.

Sighing, Daisuke brought her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle making the boys all jump and turn towards her.

"Gather 'round!" she called.

Walking over to the only girl on their team, the boys formed a huddle, waiting to see what their captain had to say.

"Look, these guys may be champions, but they don't have their best player. You know what I have to say to that? Their loss, our gain. We take them out and we keep them away from the ball. If their star player doesn't think we're good enough for him, then let's hit him where it hurts by owning this game!" Daisuke smirked.

The boys all cheered at that, some even smirking or laughing as they stood up from the huddle and got into position on the field.

(After the first half...)

Odaiba had struck hard against Tamachi and had managed to get five goals in while the oppossing team was lagging behind with only one goal.

They had lost their spirits without Ken around to tell them what to do or which play they should use.

At the moment everyone was taking a break to get some water or review their plays with the coaches.

Kari had waved Daisuke over tot he side so that she could show everyone the pictures she had taken with her camera.

"It's rewinding. There. You look good on camera." Kari said as she showed everyone the pictures on her digital camera.

"Thanks, Kari. I really kicked some butt out there." Daisuke smiled.

"That's my baby sister!" Jun smiled proudly.

"You kicked the ball pretty hard too." Guilmon purred as he rubbed his head into her stomach making her laugh as she hugged him around the neck.

"You nailed that shot, Daisuke." TK said.

"You've gotten really good. Better than last year." Sora said.

"Hey, you guys only lead by 4 goals. The game's still wide open and Ken could still show up." Tai reminded.

"Oh, come on! You really think that's gonna bother me or my team?" the child of Harmony commented.

"Probably not." Cody said as he held Upamon in his hands as he looked up at the girl.

"It's him!" a group of girls screamed making the Digidestineds turn to look over at the street.

A boy with plum colored hair dressed in a green and black soccer uniform was walking down the stairs, ignoring everyone around him.

"It's Ken! I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me." Yolei gushed.

The young child of Knowledge sighed as he then reached up and pinched the lavender haired girl's upper arm making her cry out.

Ken then looked over in their direction and glared at the sigth of them, displeased to see the group.

"He's looking right at us! Oh, I think I'm going to faint!" Yolei said as she stared at the boy in admiration.

His glare then turned into a smug grin as his eyes settled on Daisuke which made her frown at him as he then continued walking down the steps.

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Hey, I'm cool." Daisuke cut in.

"More like lukewarm." the original child of Courage commented.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Daisuke said as she jabbed her elbow into his side making Jun, Yolei, Sora and Kari laugh at him.

"Now substituting, number 7; Ken, the Rocket, Ichijouji." The announcer said as the fan girls started going on about how cute and amazing he was.

Ken then stood in front of Daisuke to face off against her on the field since they were both the captains of their teams.

"You must be Ken. It's nice to meet you. I'm Daisuke." the girl nodded at the boy.

He nodded at that as he then tilted his head over to where the Digidestineds were sitting to watch the game.

"Oh my gosh, he looked right at me, Poromon. Can you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on TV? I could just hug him all day." Yolei said as she hugged her partner closely in a death grip of love.

"He's not an accordion, Yolei." Cody said.

"He's just a kid like you, Daisuke." Kari called with her hands cupping her mouth.

"You gotta out run him." TK called.

"You can do it and even if you can't we won't think any less of ya." Tai said.

"Some nice friends you've got there, Daisuke." Ken commented.

The girl blinked her chocolate eyes at the sound of his voice when suddenly the refferee blew the whistle.

Just then, Ken ran past the girl with incredible speed as he kicked the ball down the field making everyone gasp in shock at him.

He evaded all the members of Odaiba and managed to kick the ball in the goal for Tamachi making the crowd cheer.

"Wow, no wonder they call him the rocket." TK said.

"Did you catch that move?" Tai asked.

"He's fantastic." Kari said.

"Back off, I saw him first!" Yolei pouted.

Ken then scored a goal after he evaded the Odaibas with ease, a smug look on his face as he did so.

"Houston, we have a problem." Daisuke sighed as she brushed her hair back.

"He's so amazing and did I mention dreamy?" Yolei gushed.

"Would you like me to pinch you again?" Cody asked.

"Yolei Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijou." The girl hugged Poromon tightly to herself as she fantasized.

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's gonna affect Daisuke's confidence." Tai mused.

Guilmon whined as he covered his eyes with his paws, unable to watch as the boy evaded his partner.

"Daisuke isn't looking too good out there. Ouch." Tai said as the game went on.

"Ken's running circles around her. It's like Daisuke isn't even there." Kari said.

"Easier shooting goals into an empty net. Ken has more than just skill; he leads his team like a general leads an army." TK said as Ken barked orders at his teammates.

"Come on, Dais! You can beat this punk!" Jun yelled as she stood up making Sora look at the girl.

"Jun, calm down." Sora said to her friend.

As Ken was about to make the final shot, Daisuke came in with her sliding block and tripped him making the ball roll away as the game came to an end.

Tamachi was leading by three goals and won the game, but Odaiba was still cheering since they hadn't been murdered like last year.

"Nice tackle. Have a good trip, Ken. See ya next fall!" Tai joked.

Kai, Rei, Rin, Satoshi and Takashi ran over to their captain and tackled her into a hug while an angered Ken stalked off.

Looking over at the plum haired boy, Daisuke escaped from her teammates and ran after Ken to talk to him.

"Hey, Ken, wait up!" she called.

He forced a neutral look on his face as he turned to look at the girl.

"Hey, sorry about that last tackle. I guess I took ya by surprise." she said as she looked down at the cut on his leg.

His green sock had been cut by her cleats and a bit of blood was seeping trhough the fabric.

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I was kind of focused on that too. No offence, but your team aren't that good. They would've been destroyed without you." the girl chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I must admit, I'm impressed. Maybe some day you'll be good enough to face me one on one. Until we meet again my worthy adversary." Ken held his hand out to the girl.

Blinking curiously at that, she smiled as she took his accepted hand and was surprised to hear the crowd cheering once more.

Ken then walked off when Tamaki ran over and smothered his daughter into a hug while Narumi, Jun and Guilmon walked over.

"My prescious baby! You did wonderful out there!" Tamaki cooed.

"Dad, my spine!" Daisuke groaned as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Tamaki, dear, you're suffocating her." Narumi called as the rest of the Digidestineds ran over.

The blonde woman then smiled at them.

"How about we all go get some pizza to celebrate?" she suggested.

"Can it be one of your home made pizzas?" Kari requested.

"If you'd like." Narumi nodded.

"Yes! Normal food." Tai cheered making Sora roll her eyes at him.

"Can we come too, Mrs. Motomiya?" Cody asked polietly.

"Of course. Just call your parents first so they don't worry." Narumi winked at the group of children and digimon.

(The next day...)

The group had gathered in the computer lab once again after school to prepare to go to the Digital World.

"Gimme your hand." Yolei said as she held her hand out towards Daisuke.

"Huh? Why?" the shorter girl blinked at her.

"I'll tell you why. Because I said so. Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like I was shaking hands with him." Yolei stated.

This made everyone look at her weirdly due to her logic.

"Uh, does that even make sense?" Daisuke asked.

"Yolei, I don't think it counts since she washed her hands." Kari grinned in amusement.

"Fine, I'll wait to shake hands with my beloved in person." the child of Love sighed as she curled her hands under her chin.

"Just what're you doing, Cody?" TK asked the boy as he looked at the computer.

"I can't believe it." he gasped.

"You're dreaming. Let me pinch you." Upamon said.

"It's a control spire." The child of Knowledge said making everyone turn to see that a block square had appeared in the center of a white area.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked.

"Controlling, spirring. The usual." Gatomon shrugged.

"It must have been built over night. Amazing." Cody said.

"So just where is it located?" the child of Hope asked as Cody got to work typing.

"I'm not sure. This map doesn't list the points of interest." Cody said.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return." Upamon informed.

"Why do bad guys always names things like that?" the child of Light asked.

"It's in the job description, right after really stinky breath." TK said.

"Even if this place was called 'Valley of Duckies and Bunnies' with a control spire there, there's trouble." Cody frowned at the screen.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon, yeah?" TK asked making Kari gasp.

"Right." She said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go, Daisuke." The blonde called to the girl.

"Right. Digi port; open!" she pulled out her digivice along with everyone else.

The computer then sucked everyone inside of the portal and they arrived in a dessert looking area that appeared to be barren with no life forms.

"Wow, this valley sure looks forbidden all right." Kari said.

"A few duckies and bunnies would spruce this place up." Guilmon commented.

"Come on, quite kidding around. The Digimon Emperor could be anywhere so stay sharp." TK said.

"Let's stay together." Cody said as we started walking.

"I think this valley is kinda quaint and homey." Yolei said.

"Quiet you guys, we don't want the Emperor to hear us coming." Kari said just as the duo of Love were sucked into the ground.

"I bet he heard that." Kari said.

"They're gone." Gatomon gasped just as she, Kari, TK and Patamon were pulled down into the ground.

"What is this? Quick sand?" Daisuke gasped as she and Guilmon stood close together as they looked around.

"The ground just ate them. Maybe it'll swallow us next." Guilmon said.

"We better figure out what to do before we find more trouble." Daisuke told him.

"More trouble has found you." The Emperor's voice echoed making the duo turn to look for him.

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done?" Daisuke called.

"Your friends are with me. Come and help if you dare." the Emperor called smugly.

"Let's go!" Daisuke called as she and Guilmon started running to where the voice was heard.

"I wanted to get more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind." Guilmon panted.

As they ran across the sand dunes, they came to a cliff that had the Emperor standing on top of it.

"There he is." Guilmon said.

"All right, you better let my friends go right now." Daisuke demanded making him laugh.

"Oh, I am so scared." He taunted.

"What have you done with them?" the girl yelled.

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy and so, would it appear, are you." He said.

Looking tot he side, the duo found that that there was a tall beam that had the Digidestineds tied to their digimon and were hanging from the beam by a rope.

"Daisuke, save yourself!" Kari yelled.

"Run, you can still escape." TK said.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor." Cody advised.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Yolei yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all down." Daisuke called up to them feeling a great amount of worry.

"Think fast. Your time is running short. Oops, time's up." The Emperor laughed making her look at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" he called as the ground shook.

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny." Guilmon said as the mountain behind their friends was destroyed by a large, ugly three headed dinosaur, his hands being his second and third head.

"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal hand and a skull for the other." Guilmon explained.

"What luck that you all dropped by. See, it's Deltamon's dinner time and I think eating all of you would make a well balanced meal, don't you?" the Emperor teased as the evil dragon roared at the Digidestineds making Daisuke gasp in dread and fear for them.

"You're not gonna get away with this." she yelled at him.

"Looks like you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it." he said making me gap at him offended.

"What?" Daisuke asked slowly.

"You heard me pathetic loser. On your knees and beg. 'Please Master, spare my friends'." He said.

Glaring up at the Emperor, Daisuke then looked over at her friends and realized that she had no other choice if she wanted to save them.

Sighing dejectedly, she was about to fall to her knees, but was stopped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

Gasping, she turned to find Ryo had arrived and was glaring up at the Emperor while Flamedramon stood beside him.

"You know, you're pathetic. Can't you do something a little more original?" Ryo asked.

"What are you doing here, Ryo?" the Emperor demanded.

"What do ya think? I'm here to stop you from whatever you're planning...Ken." Ryo glared.

Hearing the familiar name, Daisuke gasped as she stared at Ryo in shock and then looked up at the Digimon Emeperor.

"Flamedramon, get them!" Ryo yelled as he pointed at the Digidestineds.

"You got it, Ryo." Flamedramon nodded as he jumped up.

Guilmon and Daisuke gasped as they watched this and saw that their friends then transformed into Bakemon and they quickly flew away from the dragon.

"You fools! I almost had her!" the Emepror shouted in anger.

"Those aren't our friends!" Guilmon snarled as his eyes then turned wild.

"Ken? You're Ken Ichijouji?" Daisuke asked as her eyes narrowed in anger.

Turning to look down at the girl, the Emperor simply smirked as he pulled his glasses off his nose and revealed the same periwinkle blue eyes and face as the boy genius.

"Yes, it's true. I am Ken Ichijouji." he announced.

"You creep! Where are my friends?" Daisuke demanded.

"Locked away where you can't find them. Now, Deltamon, attack!" Ken commanded.

Gripping her Crest, Daisuke looked down at Guilmon who returned the look as he nodded.

"Get him, Guilmon!" she called.

Growling, the dinosaur ran forward as he was covered in brigth red light making Deltamon look at him in puzzlement.

"Guilmon digivolve too...GROWLMON!"

Growlmon then turned towards Deltamon and tackled him tot he ground making the earth shake while Flamedramon faught off the Bakmeon.

"What?! He digivolved? That's impossible!" Ken yelled in anger.

Wormmon stood at his side as he watched Growlmon pick Deltamon up and growled as he threw the dragon off to the side.

Standing up, Deltamon released a blast from his mouth and Growlmon breathed out fire to counter it.

Just then, the ground under Deltamon collapsed making everyone gasp.

"What is that?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe a surprise attack?" Flamedramon suggested as he jumped over beside Growlmon who was confused.

"Is this the part where we shout 'Surprise!'?" Growlmon asked as he stared at the smoke.

"Surprise? It isn't even my birthday." the smoke cleared to show Digmon was there.

"Wait, if Digmon is here, then that means...?" Daiuske trailed off.

Up in the sky everyone looked up to see three winged armour digimon flying towards them.

"We're coming!" Yolei called from her digimon's back.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon." Flamedramon said as the three digimon landed on the ground.

"Are you guys all right?" TK asked as he ran over to Ryo and Daisuke.

"We're fine, but you guys are never gonna believe this. Ken is the Digimon Emperor!" Daisuke announed.

"What?" Cody gasped as the others all stared up at the plum haired human.

"Bakemon, you gapped tooth fools, get them!" the Emperor commanded as the ghost came down to fight the armour digimon.

"The Emperor's controlling them. The dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key. He's ordering them around like a general leading his army." TK said.

"We'll handle the Bakemon. You get Deltamon." Halsemon said to Growlmon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"Right." the three digimon nodded as they turned towards the dragon.

Halsemon then used his Eagle Eye to destroy the rings around two Bakemon.

Digmon blasted his Gold Rush and hit four Bakemons' rings while Flamedramon then used Flame Shield and took out multiple dark rings.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon took to the air and used their Golden Noose to tie up Deltamon and started to lift him into the air.

The dragon struggled to get free, but Growlmon then ran forward and used his Dragon Slash, destroying the dark ring and freed Deltamon.

"NOOO! They're winning!" Ken growled as he clenched his fists in anger.

Wormmon whined in fear as his master then turned and stalked off.

"We did it!" Yolei cheered when the last Bakemon was freed.

"But where did the Emperor go?" Cody asked.

Looking up into the sky, the group saw Ken and Wormmon were escaping on the head of an Airdramon.

"Farewell my worthy adversary. Until we meet again!" Ken smirked as he waved down at Daisuke as she glared up at him.

"I just can't believe that Ken is really the Digimon Emperor." TK said.

Ryo stared off after Ken with a sad expression and he gave a sigh as part of his hair fell down over his eye.

Sharing a look with Flamedramon, the duo of Courage then quickly fled before anyone could see them.

Daisuke noticed that Ryo had left and she looked around, confused about how he knew who the Digimon Emperor truly was.

To be continued...


End file.
